Lo imposible
by UDPusa
Summary: Dieciochoavo fic. Otro PeriBell para la colección, en el que lo tendrán difícil para poder estar juntas.
1. Un día imperfecto

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

Capítulo 1: Un día imperfecto.

 **[Parte 1 - El secreto de las alas]**

* * *

Ese día fue algo así como el mejor de mi vida, lo pasé en grande en Invierno y conocí al hada más maravillosa que existe, todo sería perfecto si no fuera por este insoportable frío.

El frío era lo que más sentía en aquel momento y lo que menos ganas tenía de sentir. Era ya de noche y pese a haber encendido una hoguera, el frío se me clavaba en mí constantemente como si fueran mil agujas, cada vez más y más fuerte. No seguiría soportando tal tortura si no fuera por ella.

Ya habíamos terminado de cenar agradablemente juntas, sin sus amigas, y sabía que la hora de volver al lado cálido se estaba acercando.

"Me gustaría... poder ver tu mundo..." dijo ella, sentada en el borde de su casa, mirando al horizonte pensativa a la luz de la luna. Si me fijaba bien, podía ver las estrellas tiritando, reflejadas en sus ojos azulados. Tal era su encanto, que esa no era la única vez que me quedaba mirándola, contemplando hasta el más mínimo detalle para no olvidar su rostro "¿Tink?"

·¿Eh? ¿Qué decías?· su cálida sonrisa me hizo reír.

"Nada" se levantó y seguí sus pasos "Me alegro de haberte conocido, de veras" dijo al darse la vuelta cerca del fuego.

·¿Soy yo o esto ha sonado a despedida?· se rió al haberla pillado, pero es que ya llevábamos unas cuantas veces leyéndonos la mente.

Me cogió de las manos, recordándome el frío que hacía, y no pude ocultar el frío que tenía.

"Estás tiritando, deberías volver antes de que baje más la temperatura"

·Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido, y no tengo tanto frío como piensas· dije ocultando mis manos, pero en realidad sí que lo tenía, estaba a un paso de sentarme encima de la hoguera para combatirlo.

"No quiero que se te rompan las alas..." comentó, acercándose y posando su mano en mi tórax "Si te doy un abrazo, ¿me prometes que no te vas a congelar?" su ricura me deshizo por dentro. La abracé como si abrazara a la joya más frágil y valiosa del mundo.

·Ojalá pudiera quedarme toda la noche contigo· me abrazó con más fuerza unos segundos más hasta que nos despegamos.

"Ojalá..." y ahora venía el momento en el que me iba tras una despedida, pero no tenía ganas de irme aún y dejarla con esa cara entristecida.

·¿Hacemos un dibujo?· le propuse, yéndome a la pared donde contamos la infinita cantidad de cosas que teníamos en común.

"Tink..." sin hacerle mucho caso, cogí la pluma y le hice un retrato con todo lujo de detalles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Wow... No pensé que fueras a dibujarme tan bien"

·Ya te lo dije, mis manos son prodigiosas. Ahora tú·

"¿Yo?"

·Sí, dibújame·

"Pero yo no sé dibujar, y paso de hacer una bola con dos rayas al lado de tu obra de arte" al decir eso, agregué a mi lista mental hacerle un enorme dibujo a color.

·Venga ya, pero si es muy fácil· le di la pluma y orienté a Peri de cara al hielo cogiéndola de los hombros ·Para empezar, debes coger bien la herramienta· le puse los dedos como debían estar y le llevé su mano hasta la pared, quedándome por detrás de ella ·Bien, y ahora viene lo más fácil·

Me acerqué un poco más a su cuerpo, quedándonos en contacto para que, cogiendo su mano como si fuera la mía, empezáramos a dibujar.

·¿Ves? Sí que sabes dibujar. Relaja un poco más la mano...· estaba un poco nerviosa, supongo que por querer hacer un buen dibujo.

"S-sí..." no quedó tan bien como el mío, pero me gustó el resultado. Al terminar, le dio el toque de ternura que le faltaba al rodearnos por un corazón. En ese momento pasó de ser un dibujo, a ser el dibujo.

·¿Ves? Te ha quedado perfecto·

"No voy a borrar esto jamás" la abracé por la espalda al ver que seguía mirando el dibujo con una sonrisa, y me cogió de los brazos para que no la soltara. Se había convertido en el hada más importante para mí sin darme cuenta "¿Mañana volverás?"

·¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que volveré, vendré cada día sin falta para verte, te lo prometo· se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos y se apoyó en mí para regalarme un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias... Ahora deberías volver antes de que te congeles de verdad" no quería separarme de ella, pero iba a tener serios problemas si seguía más tiempo allí.

·Sí...· no obstante, seguí abrazándola ·Pero dentro de cinco minutos· no podía perderme otra de sus sonrisas.

"Eres asombrosa..." apoyé mi frente contra la suya para fijar sus ojos con los míos.

·Y tú mi hada favorita· su brillo reflejaba mis ojos y guardé ese momento en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

"Ahora en serio, vete antes de que te pase algo" realmente se preocupaba por mí, y no tuve más remedio que hacerle caso.

·Está bien, pero sólo por que me lo dices tú· le di un beso en la frente y andé lentamente hacia atrás, sin soltar sus manos ·Nos veremos por la mañana·

"Procura darte un baño bien calentito" retrocedí.

·Eso haré· di otro pequeño paso más.

"Gracias por todo Tink" y otro.

·No tienes por qué dármelas, lo he pasado genial contigo· y otro...

"Yo también" hasta que, cerca del borde, escuchamos un fuerte crujido.

·¿Qué ha sido eso?· dije alertándome.

"Oh no..." no me dio tiempo a darme cuenta de que el suelo se estaba rompiendo, cuando ya estaba cayendo. Intenté usar mis alas pero las tenía dentro de mi abrigo.

·¡No puedo volar!· seguí cayendo, intentando quitarme el abrigo, pero no pude, y Peri no llegó a tiempo para cogerme.

Por suerte y gracias a la nieve, la caída no fue muy dolorosa.

"¡Sal de ahí!" pero no vi el bloque de hielo que iba a caer sobre mí "¡TINK!" cerré los ojos con fuerza y sentí un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Todo se volvió oscuro en ese momento. Perdí el conocimiento por completo y ese maravilloso día, se convirtió en toda una tragedia.

* * *

·¿Peri...?· fue lo primero que dije, aún atontada por el golpe. Mi vista se aclaró, y el rostro que esperaba se convirtió en Vidia.

"Menos mal..." parecía estar en el lado cálido, ya de día, con todas mis amigas rodeando esa cama en la que descansaba.

·¿Qué ha pasado?·

"Te ha aplastado una casa entera" dijo Fawn de buenas a primeras.

"¡Fawn!" le reprocharon las demás. Entonces lo recordé inmediatamente, tenía que volver cuanto antes.

"Has sufrido un..." el hada sanadora me dijo un montón de cosas pero ni la escuché, sólo podía pensar en Peri, en lo que debió de haber pasado después de eso y en cómo salir de ahí cuanto antes "...¿de acuerdo? ¿Alguna pregunta?"

·Eh... sí, ¿Cuando podré irme?· las demás se rieron por alguna razón.

"Te... te lo acabo de decir, deberás estar un par de días en reposo, te has dado un buen golpe"

·Ya veo...· no había reposo que valiese, tenía que volver a Invierno, se lo había prometido.

Después de dejarme el hada sanadora con las chicas, les conté a toda prisa la situación y les pedí ayuda para salir de ahí, pero la respuesta que recibí no fue ni de lejos la esperada.

"Pero Tink... está prohibido, y ahora más que nunca. Podrías haber muerto ahí" dijo Vidia.

"O algo peor" añadió Silvermist.

·Chicas, tengo que hacerlo sí o sí, con o sin vuestra ayuda. Necesito volver a verla, es mi hermana·

"Yo paso de desobedecer a la reina" dijo Rosetta.

"Y yo..." se sumó Iridessa.

"Tink, lo que no puede ser, no puede ser" dijo finalmente Sil.

·¿Fawn?·

"Te ayudaría, pero ya tengo suficientes problemas con los scouts..." me decepcionaron, todas, o más bien, casi todas.

·Vid...·

"Te... acompañaré a la frontera si quieres, pero sin cruzar, ni siquiera un poco"

·Gracias... Ayúdame a ponerme en pie·

"Espera, ¿quieres ir ahora?"

·Claro, ¿cuándo si no?·

"Está bien, como quieras pero con cuidado" y así, con la ayuda de Vidia, conseguí escaquearme de la enfermería.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero cualquier dolor se aminoraba al pensar en ella. Volé casi tan rápido como Vidia y en un momento llegamos a la frontera, donde vi a Peri con sus amigas, esperándome.

·¡PERI!· pegó un salto del susto cuando grité su nombre y crucé para llegar hasta ella. Su cara de miedo y de preocupación se desvaneció al abrazarla.

"Tink... lo he pasado fatal" dijo poniéndose a llorar "Pensé... p-pensé que... Lo siento, lo siento mucho"

·Peri... fue un accidente, no fue culpa tuya·

"Ya pero..." me separé de ella para verle la cara y secarle las lágrimas con los dedos.

·Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte·

"¿Y todas esas vendas?"

·Rasguños. De veras, estoy bien. No pongas esa cara, ¿donde tienes guardadas tus sonrisas de ayer?· conseguí sacarle media sonrisa y entonces apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, a lo que le acaricié el pelo con los ojos cerrados ·Todo saldrá bien... ya lo verás·

Por desgracia, ese tierno momento sólo duró unos segundos.

"Tortolitos, tenéis a la reina detrás" dijo Spike, estuve a punto de responderle 'pues que espere', pero era la reina. Nos dimos la vuelta y la vimos acercarse, hasta el borde de Otoño.

·Reina Clarion...·

"Tink, acércate" dijo pausadamente. Me agarré a Peri como si me la quisieran quitar y negué con la cabeza. Lo único que conseguí fue que la reina se acercara a nosotras "Chicas... Os entiendo perfectamente, y sé que ahora mismo, queréis estar juntas sin importar qué, pero, por el bien de las dos, tenéis que permanecer en vuestras estaciones" vi que el resto de mis amigas aparecieron por ahí también.

·No. ¿Por qué? No hacemos nada malo·

"Todas las normas tienen un por qué, y ésta está para protegeros. Si queréis que la otra esté a salvo, debéis permanecer separadas. El accidente que tuviste no es la primera desgracia que ocurre por querer estar donde uno no debe. Terminad con esto ahora que podéis, o va a ser más duro de lo que pensáis"

·¡No voy a separarme de ella, ¿estás loca?! ¡Es mi hermana!·

"No voy a permitir que corráis peligro. Insisto que la norma está para protegeros-"  
·¿Qué más da la norma del señor del Invierno? Yo quiero estar con ella·

"En primer lugar, yo impuse esta norma, y en segundo... lugar... si comprendierais..." su mirada se perdió por Invierno y nos giramos al ver que llegaba un búho.

La presencia de Lord Milori nos puso a todos en silencio.

"Veo que llego tarde. Reina Clarion" saludó, con un mínimo gesto de cabeza "Periwinkle, ven aquí" me soltó con la decepción en su cara, pero la cogí con fuerza cuando se dispuso a ir.

·No lo hagas Peri, no me hagas esto·

"No tenemos otra opción... ¿no?" mi corazón se agrietó, haciendo que perdiera fuerza y viendo como se distanciaba de mí.

"Bien hecho... Volved al centro, es peligroso que estéis aquí" Peri se giró lo suficiente como para verme de reojo.

·¡Peri!· y se fue, volando rápidamente seguida por sus amigas. Tenía que ir detrás de ella, por lo que no dudé en ponerme a volar para alcanzarla, pero entonces mis alas se escarcharon impidiéndome volar ·¡EH!·

"Vuelve a tu sitio Tinkerbell, hazlo por el bien de tu hermana"

·¡No! ¡Quítame esto!·

"Se te quitará con el calor. Vamos, deja que te acompañe" su tranquilidad en sus palabras me sacaba de quicio. Me intenté sacar la escarcha yo misma, frustrándome aún más por no conseguirlo.

·¡Argh! ¡Os odio!· terminé cediendo y volviendo al lado cálido, para esperar a que pudiera volar e ir a casa de Peri de nuevo.

"Has hecho lo correcto. Con el tiempo, lo entenderás" dijo Clarion, ahora a mi lado "Me encargaré de ella Lord Milori, no te preocupes"

"Bien..." me cogió de la mano y me llevó tranquilamente hacia el árbol de polvo de hada mientras me hablaba de los peligros que tienen las hadas cálidas en Invierno.

Al llegar a su sala de estar, me contó que hace mucho tiempo, dos hermanos se encontraron en la misma situación que yo, pero en ese momento no había ninguna norma que les prohibiera estar separados.

Las primeras semanas fueron geniales para ellos dos, pero cada vez querían pasar más y más tiempo juntos, por lo que empezaron a tomar riesgos soportando peligrosas temperaturas, hasta que el duende del Invierno, perdió un ala a causa del calor.

El hada del lado cálido, llegó a la conclusión de que debían terminar con su relación pero no sin antes pasar una noche inolvidable en Invierno con los peligros que aquello comportaba. Le salió caro ya que desde entonces, no ha podido andar bien y ahora, siempre piensa en él cuando pone un pie en el suelo.

·Cielos... No quiero quedarme sin piernas· al principio quería ignorar las palabras de Clarion, pero conociéndome, terminaría pasándome días enteros en Invierno.

"Exacto, por eso insistimos en que lo hacemos por vuestro bien"

·Ya... Pero aún así, quiero estar con ella, es mi hermana y... la quiero...·

"Con el tiempo aprenderás a vivir con ello, estoy segura" nunca antes mi mente y mi corazón habían estado tan en desacuerdo. Todo lo que tenía en mi pecho era Peri y mis ganas de estar con ella, pero mi cabeza decía que tenía que hacer lo correcto, ahora más que nunca.

·Está bien... Sí, supongo que tienes razón·

"Bien..."

·¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Quién eran esos dos hermanos? Me gustaría poder hablar con ellos·

"Lo acabas de hacer. Ahora, vuelve con las hadas sanadoras, estoy segura de que necesitas descansar"

·Oh... ... entiendo· me acompañó hasta la salida y se tomó la molestia de llevarme hasta la enfermería, mientras le daba vueltas al tema.

"Procura descansar"

·Sí...· me tumbé en la cama y al relajar el cuerpo, recordé todos los dolores musculares, de cabeza y de las heridas que tenía. Un hada sanadora se encargó de darme unos calmantes después de la comida y me quedé bien dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.


	2. Dos palabras

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

Capítulo 2: Dos palabras.

* * *

Esa noche tuve un extraño sueño en el que un impenetrable cristal me separaba de Peri en la frontera. Era frustrante ver como se iba alejando sin poder hacer nada más que golpearlo a gritos.

Desperté ya recuperada del todo, con un montón de cosas que pensar. Me quedé unos minutos en la camilla debatiendo conmigo misma qué debería hacer. Era muy temprano como para que vinieran mis amigas, y no tenía a ningún hada sanadora vigilándome. Era el momento perfecto para escaparme de ahí pero, sentía que si lo hacía, no habría vuelta atrás.

A todo esto, me levanté para estirar mis músculos y eché un vistazo por el pasillo de la enfermería. Estaba a unos escasos aleteos de la salida y terminé huyendo, auto-engañándome con la excusa de que tenía que pasar por casa.

Así que, salí rápidamente de allí y me fui, con la tranquilidad que reinaba en Pixie Hollow a aquella hora. Al llegar, me encontré encima de la mesa mi abrigo y mis botas de Invierno que alguien había traído por mí. Tenía que ser una señal, pero no podía cruzar todo el camino desde la frontera hasta el centro de Invierno andando, tardaría un montón y andar por la nieve no es nada fácil.

Descarté esa idea y guardé la ropa en mi armario, con cuidado. Mi cabeza se estaba volviendo loca tratando de frenar mis sentimientos, pero más o menos lo conseguía. Sentía que iba a morir viviendo de esa forma, era muy injusto que no me dejaran ver al hada que más quería, y entonces, caí en la cuenta de que nadie me prohibió ir a la frontera para verla desde ahí. No haría nada malo mientras no cruzara, y salí de casa pensando en que quizás, Peri me estaría esperando allí.

Quise que no fuera así, pero a la vez que sí. Quise encontrármela pero a la vez temía que me propusiera que fuera con ella y que le dijera que sí. Por suerte no me llevé el abrigo, aunque sería muy capaz de volver a casa para ir a buscarlo si eso ocurriera.

Por suerte o por desgracia, no vi a nadie al llegar. Me quedé un poco decepcionada y esperé unos momentos por si aparecía alguien.

·¡Peri!· grité, esperando que el eco se encargara de avisarla, pero nada ·¡PERI!· grité con más fuerza, pero todo siguió igual. Suspiré pensando en lo estúpido que era, pero no fui capaz de irme de allí. Esperé aproximadamente una hora hasta que el hambre pudo conmigo y tuve que volver a casa para remediarlo. No me pude creer que en todo ese tiempo ningún hada invernal pasara por ahí.

Por el camino me tropecé con Fawn y Sil y me propusieron ir a jugar con ellas casi obligándome. Dudé unos segundos, y les contesté que aún tenía que desayunar. No sirvió de mucho ya que insistieron en acompañarme y terminé desayunando con ellas.

Después de eso, me liaron y nos fuimos a buscar a las demás chicas para jugar. Quería volver a la frontera por si estaba allí, esperándome, pero parecía que todas hacían lo posible para que no pensara en ello.

Al final pasó la mañana sin apenas darme cuenta, y no tuve oportunidad de volver allí.

Después de comer en casa de Vidia todas juntas, Sil, Ro, y Des se echaron una siesta y me quedé hablando con las demás de Peri, de lo que debería hacer y de cómo sobrellevar el tema. No me llevé ninguna sorpresa ni me dijeron nada que no supiera ya, por desgracia. Fawn me animó a cruzar al Invierno para verla una vez más con una de sus aves, pero las demás coincidieron en que no era una buena idea.

En una de las descabelladas soluciones, surgió la propuesta de que inventara algún tipo de invento que permitiera controlar la temperatura o algo parecido, algo que rozaba lo absurdo pero que tenía que investigar sí o sí.

Sil apareció medio dormida mientras hablábamos del tema, y dijo algo muy gracioso.

"Tink... Dile que venga un día al lado cálido y nos la presentas, tanto hablar de ella me han entrado ganas de conocerla"

·Ojalá fuera tan fácil, es que ella es tan... perfecta...· y volví a hablar de lo maravillosa que era, provocando envidia y dándome ganas de volver a verla ·...por eso, me voy a la frontera· e intenté escabullirme pero Vidia me paró rápidamente.

"Pero-"  
·Tranquila, no pasará nada mientras no cruce ¿no? Sólo iré para ver si está ahí, por casualidad·

"¡Entonces vamos todas!" dijo Fawn.

"Sí, vamos, ayer a penas pudimos verla" añadió Sil.

"Está bien, ¿y las demás?"

"Ellas se lo pierden, por pasarse el día durmiendo" me gustó la forma de pensar de Fawn, y tal cual que nos fuimos.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera allí e incluso intenté comunicarme por ella mentalmente, pero no sirvió de mucho. Nos quedamos contemplando el blanco y pausado paisaje sin decir nada, viendo la nieve caer.

·¿Dónde estás...?· dije para mí misma.

"Jo... yo quería verla" comentó Sil.

"Supongo que es mejor así, ¿volvemos?" propuso Vidia.

·Espera, aún no· y seguí esperando en silencio, imaginando que aparecía a lo lejos con ganas de abrazo, pero nada. Cada segundo dolía más que el anterior.

"Venga Tink, vámonos"

·No...· busqué mil motivos por los que Peri no habría aparecido y no fui capaz de encontrar ninguno que me convenciera ·Tengo que ir a buscarla·

"No Tink, ahora sí que nos vamos" me agarró del brazo y me dejé llevar, dejando ahí sentada mis ganas de salir volando hacia Invierno.

No tenía más remedio que ceder, así que fuimos a buscar a las demás y nos pasamos la tarde jugando alegremente.

Intenté pasarlo lo mejor que pude, pero me faltaba ella, la necesitaba para llenar ese vacío que había dentro de mí y que me hacía ser yo misma.

Ya cuando desquedamos, fingí volver a casa para ir a la frontera de nuevo, esperando que estuviera allí por casualidad o que hubiera alguien con quien poder hablar, pero no tuve mucha suerte que digamos, y tras cinco minutos, volví a casa para cenar harta de esperar.

Me sentía muy sola al recordar esa inolvidable cena que me preparó en Invierno dos días atrás, era hasta frustrante no poder dejar de pensar en ella.

Mi obsesión llegó hasta tal punto, que después de cenar me puse a hacerle el dibujo que tenía en mente, para no olvidar su nunca rostro.

Me quedé media noche despierta y rompí un par de pinceles de la rabia que me hacía no recordar ciertas partes. Necesitaba verla otra vez, a cualquier precio, y si no fuera por el frío que hacía a esa hora, ya estaría de camino.

Caí dormida en el escritorio entre papeles y bocetos, y desperté a buena mañana, con un dolor de cuello terrible y mi cabeza hecha polvo, por lo que me fui a la cama para dormir bien.

* * *

Fawn se encargó de darme un muy poco agradable despertar, restregando mis zapatillas por la cara.

·¡Joder!· se la lancé a la cabeza de mala leche, cabreada por todo en general.

"Eh, tranquila. ¿También saludas así a Peri? Está en la frontera esperándote" se me iluminaron los ojos de golpe, ella esperándome y yo allí durmiendo como si nada.

·¿En serio?· tenía que salir a toda velocidad pero aún tenía que arreglarme y todo por lo que-

"No, haha, menuda cara has puesto" entonces, todo mi odio se concentró en la palma de mi mano, para darle un bofetón impulsivo. No podía haberme tocado más los ovarios con sus comentarios, y salí de la habitación mosqueada "Oh, venga, no te lo tomes así"

Lo de Peri me estaba afectando más de lo que imaginé, sólo con ver todos esos papeles desparramados por todos lados y el hecho de no dormir me hizo pensar que realmente me estaba volviendo loca.

Una vez en la cocina, comí cuatro cosas que encontré rápidamente, ignorando a mis amigas, y volví a la habitación a por mi abrigo.

"¿Pero qué haces? No puedes volver allí" dijo alguien.

·Déjame en paz· ni siquiera sabía con quién hablaba. Seguí con lo mío y me aparté de las manos que se interponían en mi camino. Salí volando de casa y entonces, Vidia me impidió avanzar.

"Oye, sé que tienes ganas de irte pero la reina nos pidió que te vigiláramos"

·Yo no voy a ser tan estúpida como ella· dije suponiendo erróneamente que sabrían lo de su hermano.

"¿Qué?"

·¡Déjame pasar!·

"No estás pensando con claridad Tink, si quieres nos sentamos y lo hablamos pero-"  
·¡Que me dejes pasar!· obedeció, dejándome vía libre para irme, y llegué a la frontera cruzándola sin pensarlo dos veces, volando como si nada.

"¡Te vas a romper las alas! ¡Para!" dijo Vidia volando a mi lado.

·¡No!· y entonces, una ráfaga de viento me tumbó a la nieve, rompiéndome por dentro y echándome a llorar por impotencia. En ese momento recordé ese sueño en el que no podía ver a Peri y se alejaba lentamente.

"Tink..." continué llorando en su hombro, desahogándome más que nada, maldiciendo a quienes me impedían ser feliz "Vamos, nos vamos a congelar" anduve sin ganas, arrastrando los pies por la nieve, enfriándolos como si enfriara mi corazón.

·Odio todo esto...· al volver, vimos que Fawn no estaba, pero tampoco la eché en falta.

"¿Dónde ha ido? Quería echarle la bronca" dijo Vidia.

"No lo sé, se ha marchado sin más. No creo que vuelva" respondió Sil. Volamos despacio hacia mi casa, supongo que para dejar mi abrigo, sin comentar mucho lo ocurrido. No tenía ganas de hablar ni de que me hablasen.

Una vez allí, les pedí que me dejaran sola, prometiéndoles que no volvería a Invierno. Lo necesitaba, tenía que meditar muchas cosas. Por suerte lo entendieron y confiaron en mí, dándome toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Me tumbé en la cama y traté de terminar mi descanso, entre alguna que otra lágrima que se sumaba a mi almohada.

No pasó ni media hora antes de que Fawn apareciera por casa.

"Tink... ¿estás despierta?"

·No· me di la vuelta ignorándola, aún enfadada con ella.

"Lo siento, por lo de antes. Quizás no escogí bien las palabras, pero no esperaba que te lo tomaras tan mal... ¿Me perdonas? Traigo algo para compensarte que te va a gustar" lo primero que pensé fue en comida, que me hizo recordar el hambre que empezaba a tener.

·¿Qué es?· pregunté intrigada.

"Un ave. No puedo soportar verte sufrir, y creo que deberías ir a ver a tu hermana"

·¿Quieres decir que...?·

"Sí, no pasa nada si no quieres pero-" le di un abrazo impulsivamente levantándome de la cama.

·No es ninguna broma ¿verdad?·

"No... ¡sería muy cruel!"

·Gracias· fui finalmente a por mi abrigo y en la entrada de casa vi a un pajarillo esperándonos ·¿Va a llevarme este pequeñín?·

"Pequeñina, y sí, no te dejes engañar por su tamaño, es una de las mejores y te llevará donde quieras. No vas a tener ningún problema"

·Ya veremos... ¿subo?·

"Claro" no tenía muy claro que llegara de una pieza, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo "Cuando llegues, recuerda decirle que te espere, o se irá sin más ¿de acuerdo? Va un poco a su bola y eso..."

·Vale. ¿Y para que vuele?·

"Eso es fácil, ¡Hey!" despegó de golpe casi lanzándome al suelo y Fawn me acompañó un rato para enseñarme a domarla "¿ves? Ya lo tienes, ya puedes ir a ver a tu hermana"

·Gracias, de veras. Nos veremos después·

"Eso espero..." y entonces, con toda la impaciencia del mundo, crucé al Invierno esquivando las zonas más multitudinarias para evitar que me vieran, dirigiéndome a casa de Peri.

Casi caigo un par de veces, pero conseguí llegar bastante bien y me bajé del pájaro en la entrada de su casa, entrando rápidamente al ver que me brillaban las alas.

·¡Peri!· pero no la vi, estaban Spike y Gliss, pero no vi a Peri.

"Woah, ¿de dónde has salido...?" dijo Gliss sorprendida.

"Está en el baño"

"¡Tink!" escuché, seguido de un conjunto de golpes y de un ruido como si se hubiera caído al suelo "Au..." la vimos en el suelo de la puerta del baño, mirándome casi sin creérselo. Esa sensación de felicidad en mi barriga me bloqueó por completo.

"Qué malos son los nervios. Ha venido tu hermana, ¿no vienes a saludarla?" dijo Spike, al ver que ninguna de las dos se movía. Peri se levantó con una enorme sonrisa y me abrazó con fuerza.

·Menudo porrazo te has metido·

"Sí hehe... ¿cómo has venido? ¿te han dejado cruzar?" preguntó emocionada, cogiéndome de las manos para no perder el contacto.

·No, bueno... lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de verte y... quizás me haya saltado las normas· sus amigas dejaron caer un 'ooh...' y proseguí ·He venido con un ave que me ha dejado Fawn, está... ahí fuera...· pero no me acordé de decirle que esperara ·Mierda, creo que se ha ido·

"Bueno, volveremos andando, pero si te pillan nos vamos a meter en un lío"

·Qué más da, uno más para mi colección·

"Kya~ Me alegro tanto que hayas venido, fui a la frontera los primeros días pero no aparecías y pensé que no querrías volver a verme..."

·¿Bromeas? He ido como cinco veces para ver si estabas, pero como los primeros días estaba con las hadas sanadoras no pude ir…·

"Oh... claro"

·¿Y qué es eso de que no querría volver a verte? Eres mi hermana, siempre quiero volver a verte, me estaba volviendo loca sin verte· su sonrisa se sumó a la larga lista de cosas por las que valió la pena venir.

"Yo también… ¡Ah! Mira Tink, he mejorado nuestro dibujo. ¿Te gusta?" no me fijé en él hasta que me lo enseñó, le había añadido estrellas por alrededor, con corazones por todos lados y con el recuento final de cosas que tenemos en común. Se me iluminaron los ojos viendo lo adorable que era.

·Es perfecto... Me encanta Peri, te has convertido en toda una profesional·

"No es para tanto..." dijo humildemente, sonrojándose.

·Claro que sí, te has ganado un beso· le di un beso en la mejilla delante de sus amigas, haciendo crecer su rubor. Me abrazó pasando sus brazos por debajo de mi abrigo apoyando nuestras cabezas una al lado de la otra.

"No te vayas nunca más" me encantaría poder hacer realidad su deseo, pero no iba a ser posible.

"Siento romper este momento tan emotivo pero... ¿no dijo Milori que debíais estar separadas para evitar esto?" Clarion dijo lo mismo, pero no podía vivir de esa manera.

"No seas cortarollos Spike, déjalas que sean felices que ahora viene la mejor parte"

"¿La mejor parte?" preguntó Peri sin saber a qué se refería.

"Claro, cuando os enrolláis ¿no? Parecéis una pareja" Peri se puso roja como un tomate y no pude evitar reírme "¿Queréis que os dejemos a solas?" dejé de reír cuando dijo eso, y miré a sus ojos para saber su respuesta. Tras recibir un supuesto sí, respondimos las dos a la vez.

·Sí· no se esperaban esa respuesta para nada, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo podría llegar a pasar en Invierno y quería pasarlo a su lado.

"Bueno... Vale, si eso es lo que queréis..." dijo Gliss un poco apenada.

"Venga, déjalas en paz, por un día que pueden estar juntas…" Spike casi se la llevó a rastras y cuando se fueron nos pusimos a reír sin motivo. No pude evitar hacer una prueba.

·Peri·

"¿Sí?"

·Guapa· sin duda, se ruborizaba fácilmente, incluso se puso algo nerviosa y todo.

"¿Q-qué tengo que responder a eso?"

·Tu ternura responde por ti. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?·

"Lo que tú quieras, me da igual"

·Bueno, pero algo tendrás pensado hacer. No me digas que no has pensado en cosas que hacer conmigo en estos días·

"Hm... sí, he pensado cosas pero... decide tú, no estaríamos juntas si no fuera por ti"

·Vale pues... ¿tienes algo de comer? Me muero de hambre hehe·

"¡Claro!" nos fuimos a la cocina y me preparó algo rápido mientras tarareaba una canción.

·¿Qué cantas?·

"¿Eh? Nada, una canción"

·Cántala·

"Ui, no, qué vergüenza…"

·Venga ya, soy tu hermana, ¿de qué tienes vergüenza?·

"Es que... es una canción de amor"

·¿Y qué?·

"Que me recuerda a ti" dijo en voz baja. La abracé inmediatamente y me la comí a besos, era la mismísima definición de ternura.

·¿Qué hice para merecerme una hermana como tú?·

"Tampoco es para tanto..." dijo ocultando su sonrisa.

·Ojalá pudiera guardar intacta la cara que tienes ahora mismo, tendría que inventar algo al respecto...·

"¿Otro invento descabellado?"

·Es verdad, no terminé de contarte todos los inventos raros que hice...· y mientras terminábamos en la cocina y comía, terminé de nombrarle la larga lista que tenía.

"Eres espectacular, ¿cómo eres capaz de hacer cosas tan asombrosas sólo con las manos?"

·A veces también uso los pies, pero yo no soy la que es capaz de escarchar las paredes de su casa en sólo cinco segundos, debes de haber escarchado media Tierra Firme tú sola·

"Ala, qué exagerada eres"

·¿Yo? Qué va· terminé de comer e insistí en limpiar la vajilla al haberme preparado ella la comida, pero ella era quizás más cabezona que yo, por lo que terminamos haciéndolo las dos juntas, jugueteando con el grifo y terminando lanzándonos chorros de agua entre risas.

Terminé con el vestido mojado, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que no tenía ropa para cambiarme.

"Espera, te traeré algo para que no te constipes" pero en vez de esperar me fui con ella a su habitación, y me dio algo parecido a una chaqueta que tenía.

·¿No me dijiste que tú no sientes el frío?·

"Sí, es para decorar. Que sea un hada del Invierno no significa que siempre tenga que llevar manga corta" me quité la chaqueta junto con el vestido, quedándome con medias y ropa interior, y me puse rápidamente el vestido que me dio.

·Perfecto·

"¿No está frío?"

·Un poco, pero se calentará rápido·

"Sé una forma para que se caliente más rápido" dijo con una sonrisa.

·¿Cuál?· no debí preguntar, me echó las manos encima y se puso a matarme a cosquillas, haciéndome reír más que nunca y terminando en el suelo con dolor de barriga y de mejillas.

"Ahora tengo calor hasta yo"

·Haha, tú te lo has buscado. Ups, creo que se ha roto un poco· dije al ver que la junta de la manga tenía un agujero.

"No te preocupes, tampoco me la ponía mucho"

·Te la voy a arreglar, con coserlo un poco será suficiente. Es más, te haré un vestido cuando vuelva, y te traeré el dibujo que estoy haciendo·

"¿Estás haciendo un dibujo? ¿Salgo yo?"

·Claro que sales tú, pero necesito verte más para hacerlo perfecto. ¡Oh! ¿Tienes lápiz y papel?·

"Sí, creo por algún sitio…" dijo buscando entre cajones.

·Así aprovecharé para llevarme bocetos. Por que... no puedes venir al lado cálido ¿no?·

"No... Milori me dijo que las hadas invernales son más delicadas con el calor que las cálidas con el frío"

·Vaya... Bueno, tenía que intentarlo·

"Pero me gustaría mucho ver donde vives, tu mundo está lleno de color y de bichos extraños"

·Sí, allí sólo los llamamos bichos·

"Toma, esto es lo que tengo" me dio las herramientas y le hice sentar en su cama.

·Vale, ahora... desnúdate·

"¿¡Q-qué!?"

·Haha, es broma, pero ¿sabías que hay un hada del arte que retrata desnudos? Es de lo más extraño·

"Ah... ya veo" me puse manos a la obra y dibujé sus puntos claves con detenimiento, fijándome en cada pequeño detalle "¿Cómo vas?"

·Cinco minutos más· y al cabo de diez minutos, me lo volvió a preguntar.

"¿Y ahora? ¿cómo vas?"

·Cinco minutos más· no podía dejar de dibujarla, siempre tenía algo más que mejorar.

"Eso es lo que dijiste antes, déjame ver al menos" se levantó y le enseñé los bocetos.

·El lápiz que tengo en casa es un poco mejor por lo que...·

"Cielos... ¿cómo...? Pero... ¿Seguro que eres una tintineadora? O sea, waoh, eres un prodigio"

·Eso es porque tengo la mejor modelo del mundo·

"Pero es que salgo mejor que en la realidad"

·Qué dices, pero si a penas he rozado un cachito de tu encanto·

"Tontorrona... ¿Quién es la tierna ahora?" se acercó lo suficiente para besarme en la frente, haciéndome cerrar los ojos involuntariamente "Gracias…"

·Peri…· inclinó un poco la cabeza y le dije lo que sentía en aquél momento ·Te quiero... No quiero tener que separarme de ti·

"Y-yo... también... te quiero" dijo con un gran esfuerzo, mirándome intermitentemente, creando así un enlace entre las dos que no se rompería jamás.

·Guapa·


	3. Conflictos

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

 **Capítulo 3: Conflictos.**

* * *

 **[Vidia]**

Sé que dijo que la dejáramos en paz, sé que lo necesitaba, pero conociéndola seguro que ahora se estaría torturando por dentro. Después de casi una hora pensando en si ir a verla o no, terminé pasando por su casa. Estaba segura de que la podría ayudar a distraerse con algo, con cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con su hermana o con Invierno.

Para mi sorpresa, no estaba en su casa, ni en el taller. Se me hizo extraño, por lo que fui a buscar a las chicas un tanto preocupada. Se me habrán adelantado, pensé, no puede haber vuelto a por Peri. No tardé en encontrar a nuestra problemática hada de los animales.

·¡Fawn! Hey, ¿has visto a Tink?· miró hacia otro lado frotándose la nuca, mala señal.

"Eh... no, ¿por qué?" mentir no es algo que se le dé demasiado bien, su corazón es demasiado grande como para no decir la verdad.

·¿Dónde está? Lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿Ha vuelto al Invierno?· sus gestos confesaban un enorme sí, y su cara de miedo no ayudaba mucho.

"Bueno, quizás le dejé un pájaro para que fuera, pero seguro que estará bien, es Tink"

·¿¡Perdona!? ¿Es que quieres que la palme ahí? ¡Ya sabes lo desastre que es! Maldita sea Fawn·

"¿Qué? Se moría de ganas, deja que se las apañe... siempre se las apaña, aunque el pájaro haya vuelto sólo..."

·¿¡Qué!? No, mira, paso de discutir sobre esto, iremos a ver a la reina ahora mismo· si bien lo que hizo fue un tremendo error, decidí dejar que la reina se encargara de ella. Lo hizo con buena intención pero debería escuchar a su cabeza de vez en cuando, para variar.

Fuimos a pedirle ayuda a Clarion y no tardó en alarmarse. Se puso a escribir una nota de inmediato y se la entregó a Viola, su ayudante, para que enviara a un búho mensajero.

"En cuanto a ti Fawn... Sabes de sobra que no puedes dejar aves a quién te apetezca, tenemos unas normas y no están hechas para incumplirlas. Te encargarás de limpiar el rincón de las mofetas durante siete días"

"¿Siete días? Ya lo hice el fin de semana pasado, ¿no podrían ser cinco?"

"Siete. Así aprenderás"

·Pero reina Clarion... ¿no podemos hacer más que enviar una carta a Invierno? Me parece un poco...·

"No te preocupes Vidia, en unos minutos los scouts se encargarán de traerla de vuelta. Sería muy imprudente que un hada cálida fuera a por ella, ya sabes lo peligroso que es" fue como si me leyera mi mente y mis intenciones. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

·Entiendo...· con Fawn un poco enfadada conmigo por chivarme, nos fuimos del árbol de polvo de hada.

"No debí decirte nada..."

·Míralo de otra forma, Tink estará a salvo a cambio de una semana de-·  
"No es por eso, es porque ahora estará pasándolo de maravilla con su hermana y tendrán que arrancarla de sus brazos, pero bueno, parece que no te importa. Nos vemos Vid" y se fue sin más con una seca despedida. Eso me dolió, por supuesto que sabía que a Tink no le iba a gustar, pero no quería que arriesgara su vida por eso. Me temí que tanto Fawn como Tink terminarían enfadadas conmigo si no lo estaban ya.

Eso me hizo pensar en que volvería hecha una fiera, por lo que fui a la frontera para esperarla, para que pudiera desahogarse conmigo todo lo que quisiera, en parte me lo merecía.

Esperé, seguí esperando y volví a esperar. Me extrañó que tardaran tanto y el temor empezó a extenderse dentro de mí. No podían demorarse en encontrarla, sólo tenían que ir a casa de Peri y sacarla de ahí, no entendía por qué tardaban tanto. Los minutos se convirtieron en dos horas y me quedé sin uñas de tanto mordérmelas, y eso que se me había cerrado el estómago. Podía ser que se hubiera perdido la nota, o que no hubieran encontrado a Tink, o que ya estuviera en el lado cálido, o que le hubiera pasado algo y estuviera con las hadas sanadoras del Invierno.

Le podría haber pasado cualquier cosa y yo seguía sin hacer nada. Fui a toda velocidad al centro de hadas sanadoras que teníamos, pero no estaba ahí. Fui lo más rápido que pude a por Clarion pero me dijo que aún no tenía noticias de ella, también se estaba preocupando. Me dijo que mandaría otra nota, esperando respuesta y pasé por su casa sin éxito, las chicas tampoco sabían nada y volví a la frontera frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

Me estaba poniendo de los nervios, esperé y esperé, Clarion seguía sin recibir ninguna carta y, entrada la tarde, me adentré al frío Invierno para hablar con alguien cara a cara, no podía depender de una simple carta. Con lo alterada que estaba no me afectaban los copos de nieve y manteniendo mis alas inmóviles para que no se dañaran, fui andando a paso ligero por la espesa nieve.

Crucé un gran bosque que me condujo a un estrecho acantilado que abría las puertas a un nuevo mundo que no había visto nunca antes. Hablé con la primera hada que vi, le conté la situación y se fue rápidamente para buscar a un scout. Las demás se sorprendieron de verme y no tardaron en hacer una piña a mi alrededor. Eran hadas de los copos de nieve y cada una era más hermosa que la anterior, la mayoría de pelo blanco y más bajas que yo. Llegué a quedarme sin palabras con tantas preguntas.

No tardaron en venir un par de scouts y seguidamente, un viejo subido a un asombroso lince. Les conté la situación rápidamente y los duendes dijeron que no habían recibido ninguna carta, pero que se encargarían de solucionarlo. Subí al lince y volví al lado cálido con ese duende, toda una aventura. Ese viejo, más conocido como Dewey, me contó que conoció a las hermanas y el secreto de que Clarion y Milori eran hermanos. Su historia era más que trágica, inverosímil, no quería que le pasara lo mismo a Tink.

Me despedí de ellos al llegar, y desaparecieron de mi vista. Nunca pensé que llegaría a pasar todo eso cuando di los primeros pasos por la nieve. Me quedé esperando un poco más, y efectivamente, no tardó a llegar un búho con Tink y Milori. Mi corazón casi se deshace por la tranquilidad de ver que no le había pasado nada. Traía una cara espantosa pero, enfadada básicamente.

·¡Tink!· no me acerqué al puente esperando a que cruzara ella. Milori le dijo algo en voz baja y al fin, volvió al lado cálido ·Cielos, debes de estar helada· me acerqué a ella pero salió volando, enfadada, sin dirigirme la mirada ·¡Oye!· no tardé en alcanzarla.

"¡Déjame!" estaba muy enfadada, con la cara enrojecida.

·¿Ha ido todo bien?·

"Sí, ¡hasta que me viniste tú! Te odio" aún así continué a su lado, ya sabía que esto ocurriría.

·Lo hice por tu bien, deberías saberlo· me ignoró, pero me escuchaba ·soy la primera en querer que estés con tu hermana, pero si no se puede no se puede, cuando antes lo aceptes mejor·

"Decirlo es muy fácil, pero tú no tienes hermana, no sabes lo que es... Vete" fue como si se hubiera apagado a media frase, sus palabras habían perdido color.

·Creo que deberías hablar con la-·  
"¡Vete!" me sorprendió la mala leche que tenía, me obligó a detenerme y todo.

·Está... bien...· se fue girando la cabeza y me dejó en el aire. Se había enfadado conmigo. No era la primera vez, por supuesto, pero me dolió especialmente. La seguí sin que se diera cuenta, no podía dejar que hiciera alguna estupidez en el estado en el que estaba y su camino me llevó a la playa, donde solía pasarse horas buscando cosas perdidas.

Allí, entre las hojas, se puso a maldecir todo entre murmuros, dando vueltas sin parar quieta y enrabietándose.

Me quedé sin hacer ruido, buscando una forma de que pudiera estar con su hermana aunque sabía que era inútil, Clarion ya debería de haber pensado en algo mucho antes que nosotras. En un momento se sentó y se puso a pensar. No podía soportar más verla torturarse de esa forma, así que me acerqué a ella y la sorprendí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó sin dirigirme la mirada.

·Me han dicho que había una llorona en la playa que subía el nivel del mar y he venido a ver. ¿Eras tú?·

"No estaba llorando..."

·Lo sé. ¿Te apetece desconectar? Ya sabes, para que no te explote la cabeza en mil pedazos, no encontrarás una solución si sigues así·

"¿Y tú qué sabes?"

·Bueno, sé que tus mejores y más descabelladas ideas te han surgido mientras jugabas con nosotras, que tu mente nunca descansa y que si te encierras aquí sola te vas a volver loca. Vamos a ver a las chicas, te irá bien y deben de estar preocupadas por ti. Quizás entre todas se nos ocurra algo, no sé·

"Te odio" otra vez, duele "pero gracias" me miró de reojo durante un parpadeo y salió volando. Suspiré, no tiene remedio. La seguí sin dejarle mucha distancia y fue reduciendo el ritmo hasta que quedamos a la par.

·¿Te apetece echar una carrera?·

"No digas tonterías…"

·La primera que consiga volver al Invierno, gana· intenté animarla con eso.

"Oh no, ahí sí que no tienes nada qué hacer, conseguiré volver a estar con Peri cueste lo que cueste, y seré la primera en cruzar, de eso no hay duda" me alegró verla tan decidida, con tanta determinación "pero ya podrías haberme dejado un rato más con Peri... ¿cómo se te ocurre?"

·Puedes estar más que contenta con todo el tiempo que has pasado allí·

"Pues no, no lo estoy. Tendríamos que estar veinticuatro horas juntas para que estuviera contenta"

·Entonces me parece que nunca vas a estar contenta·

"Puede, pero al menos intentaré encontrar una forma. Esto no va a quedar así"

·¿Esto?·

"Sí, esto, lo nuestro, nuestra relación, es el hada más importante para mí" duele "cada segundo que no estoy con ella es una mierda" duele mucho "en cuanto pueda iré a vivir con ella" no me podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso en serio, parecía que no estaba hablando ella.

·Oye pero ¿tú qué te has creído? Aquí tienes un montón de amigas maravillosas que te adoran, ¿cómo puedes decir que es una mierda estar sin ella teniéndonos a nosotras? ¡Ni que estuvieras sola!·

"Pues lo siento, pero comparadas con ella no sois nada" esa fue la puñalada que terminó de desangrarme por dentro.

·Genial, pues ya me avisarás cuando lo consigas sola, porque yo no pienso a ayudarte·

"No necesito tu ayuda"

·¡Pues perfecto!· di un giro violento y me fui a mi casa enrabiada. No solía ponerme así, pero es que su impertinencia pudo conmigo, no sé cómo fue capaz de decir esas cosas, me sacó de quicio. Sabía que se enfadaría conmigo, pero no pensaba que llegaría a enfadarme yo con ella.

Después de aquello, de no comer esperándola en la frontera, de todo lo que hice por ella y me viene con esas. No tardará en darse cuenta de lo que significo para ella y volverá a por mí. O al menos eso pensaba en ese momento.

Pasé el resto de la tarde sola y no hice nada interesante el resto del día. Me preocupaba Tink, siempre tenía la mirada puesta en ella porque siempre se mete en líos cuando menos te lo esperas, donde menos te lo esperas y por la razón que menos te esperas.

Le di mil vueltas al problema culpable de todo esto, Dewey no exageraba cuando dijo que el amor de hermanos puede llegar a ser increíblemente fuerte, y si todo acaba como la historia de Clarion y Milori no quiero ni pensar lo que le podría ocurrir a Tink. Con lo impulsiva que es, lo rápido que consigue hacer barbaridades y lo poco que piensa en las consecuencias, podría pasarle algo muy grave. No quería ni pensar en ello, es una amiga importante para mí y no quiero que se pase el día en Invierno.

* * *

Al día siguiente me levanté para hablar con las chicas. Necesitaba saber noticias de Tink, y Fawn fue la primera en dármelas, después de todo, vivíamos cerca.

·¿Cómo que no ha salido de su casa?·

"No lo sé, la buscamos por todos lados hasta que la escuchamos en su casa. No quiso abrirnos y nos pidió que nos largáramos. ¿Tú sabes algo?"

·No estoy segura, pero esto es malo, vete a saber qué estará haciendo. Vamos· volamos hacia su casa, incluso la dejé un poco atrás, hasta que me planté delante de la puerta de su casa. Me conocía su puerta y yo era la única que podía abrirla desde fuera. Solté una ráfaga de aire en retroceso para levantar el pestillo y abrí la puerta sigilosamente. Fawn llegó justo al momento de entrar.

Todo parecía normal hasta que abrimos la puerta de su habitación. Había un montón de papeles arrugados por el suelo, incluso algunos rotos, un plato con restos de comida en la cama y Tink durmiendo en el escritorio como si la hubieran hechizado.

·Tink...· susurré, en un triste tono, mientras veía sus esquemas, notas y dibujos.

"Qué locura" comentó Fawn en voz baja. Me acerqué a ella, dormía como un tronco, le aparté el mechón que le tapaba la cara y vi las pocas horas que había dormido.

·Tink, despierta· la zarandeé un poco para que se despertara y pudiera ir a la cama, pero siguió igual ·Vamos...· tras unos segundos, Fawn me apartó y me temí lo peor.

"Déjame a mí" se acercó a ella despacio y entonces, le mordió la punta de la oreja, haciéndola gruñir y finalmente, despertarse un poco. No pensé que haría algo así, ni que fuera tan efectivo.

"¿Peri?"

·Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca· le dije, para que no volviera a fastidiarla ·Vamos Tink, te ayudaré a levantarte· Fawn se limitó a apartar el plato y llevé a Tink a la cama.

"¿Qué hora es...?" preguntó, aún atontada.

·Aún es temprano, acuéstate· se sentó en la cama y me cogió de la ropa. Entonces se tumbó de golpe y terminé medio sentada a su lado.

"Ven Peri..." tenía los ojos cerrados y era muy probable que siguiera soñando.

·Suéltame, no soy Peri· sus manos perdieron fuerza y logré despegarme de ella. Se acomodó pero se puso a buscar algo en la cama torpemente, gruñendo como si fuera un animal perdido.

"Creo que busca a Peri" dijo Fawn, alabando a la obviedad "Deberías dormir con ella"

·No digas tonterías. Anda, vámonos· pero seguimos inmóviles unos segundos, viendo lo que hacía hasta que le corrió una lágrima por su mejilla y se puso a llorar. Me destrozó verla así, lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Entonces entendí lo mucho que significaba su hermana para ella, por lo que me acerqué a la cama, poniéndome de rodillas y le acaricié la cabeza para calmarla, borrándole sus lágrimas.

Se tranquilizó, se calmó, se movió y se acercó agarrándome el brazo con una sorprendente fuerza.

"No te vayas..." no sabía si estaba realmente dormida o no, quise creer que no.

"Bueno Vid, que durmáis bien. Cuídala bien ¿vale?"

·O-oye...· se fue antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Por otro lado, en su rostro se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa, sus pestañas brillaban por las pequeñas lágrimas que tenía y me acerqué a ella para que dejara de acercarse ella, terminaría cayendo de la cama si seguía así.

Apoyé una pierna en la cama para estar más cómoda, y después otra. Seguía cogiéndome el brazo, aunque ya no con tanta fuerza, y pese a lo cerca que estábamos, siguió acercándose hasta juntar nuestros cuerpos. Mi corazón iba estúpidamente rápido, el silencio me ponía en tensión pero ella parecía relajada, como si durmiera plácidamente en una nube de algodón. Había momentos en los que se frotaba los pies soltando pequeños gruñidos que me hacían reír, nunca la había visto de esa forma, tan... íntima.

Perdió todas sus fuerzas al cabo de un rato, quedó totalmente dormida y ya podía irme sin que se despertara dejando que soñara tranquilamente con Peri, pero no lo hice. Seguí a dos dedos de ella, observando sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz, sus labios, sus mejillas. No sólo tenía talento sino que encima era preciosa. Qué envidia.

En un largo momento de tranquilidad, alguien dejó caer algún tipo de material pesado en el suelo de golpe, provocando un estruendo que me dio un vuelco en el pecho, pensé por un instante que alguien nos había visto en esa situación. Supuse que habría sido un tintineador, y Tink se empezó a despertar. Me puse nerviosa, si se despertaba y me veía así después de discutir con ella iba a alucinar y no estaba como para dar explicaciones, tenía que salir que allí cuanto antes. Bajé de la cama pero me cogió del vestido, otra vez, y no lo soltaba.

"Pe...ri... bésame..." me congelé un momento. Decidí no pensar mal o más bien, no pensar, forcejeé para que me soltara y cuando finalmente lo conseguí, abrió los ojos "¿Vidia?" estaba prácticamente en el borde de la cama, y yo en el pequeño espacio que había entre la cama y la pared, atrapada sin saber qué decir.

·Em...· miró a su alrededor por un momento y me miró extrañada.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué me hacías?" se apartó de repente.

·¿Cómo que qué te hacía? ¿Se puede saber qué soñ-·  
"¡V-vete!" se tapó con la manta, como si estuviera desnuda.

·Te habías quedado dormida en el escritorio, solo te llevé a la cama, nada más·

"¿Y por qué me despiertas? ¿A qué has venido?"

·Yo no te... Mira da igual, ya me voy. Descansa· no dijo nada más. Salí de su casa y fui a dar una vuelta a toda velocidad para despejarme un rato. Había sido un desastre que podría haber evitado de sobras.

Era la vez que había estado más cerca de Tink, y aunque ella pensara que yo era Peri, me hizo sentir algo dentro de mí. No pude evitar fantasear que sus ganas de estar con Peri fueran las ganas de estar conmigo, y entonces me pregunté a qué se refería con eso del beso. Podría entender que se besaran, pero ¿y si se refería a un beso en los labios?

Dejé de pensar en eso al darme cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba, no sé ni cómo llegué a pensar en algo así.

Encontré a las chicas por el camino y lo primero que hizo Fawn fue hacer una broma con lo de dormir con Tink.

·No dormí con ella, no seas malpensada, sólo me quedé un momento para asegurarme de que estuviera bien·

"¿Un momento o media hora?"

·He salido a dar una vuelta, déjalo ya· las risas de las demás me habrían molestado en otro tiempo, pero ahora simplemente me reí con ellas.

Me gustaría creer que Tink vendrá con nosotras cuando despierte, pero sé que se pondrá con sus papeles y quizás ya esté con ello. No iba a ser fácil hacerla entrar en razón.

En un momento en que Tink volvió a aparecer en la conversación mientras jugábamos a las palabras encadenadas, decidí aprovecharlo.

·¿Y si vamos a ver qué hace? Quizás ya esté despierta· era mediodía y de paso podríamos comer todas juntas.

"¿Ya echas de menos a tu novia? Pero si a penas han pasado unas horas" Fawn siguió con la tontería, supongo que para devolverme el castigo que le impuso la reina.

·Ha, ha, muy graciosa· las demás me apoyaron después de bromear un poco más, y fuimos a su casa imaginándonos las barbaridades que podría estar haciendo. Dijimos un montón de burradas, pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que estaba despierta y liada con sus papeles donde reflejaba su mente.

La puerta estaba abierta, entramos todas de golpe y Tink salió rápidamente de su habitación al escucharnos, con unas pintas terribles y con un aire cansado.

"Oh cielos, espero que te acabes de levantar" dijo Rosetta, horrorizada por el aspecto que tenía. Tal y como pensé, no había dormido nada, recién levantada no tenía esa cara.

"E-estoy ocupada chicas, así que si me hacéis el favor..." pero Fawn se coló en su habitación y al ir tras ellas, nos apuntamos nosotras también.

"Vaya, no sabía que tenías tan desordenada tu habitación" comentó inocentemente Silvermist.

"No suelo tenerla desordenada, pero hoy sí, ¿os podéis marchar por favor? Tengo mucho trabajo"

"Idea número cuarenta y dos, cúpula construida con bloques de hielo"

"¡Deja eso Fawn!" le quitó la hoja de sus manos y nos echó fuera con prisas. Me quedé en la puerta de su habitación mientras las demás se acumulaban en el comedor.

·Dime una cosa Tink·

"No, largaos"

"Qué antipática te has vuelto, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?" preguntó Rosetta.

·Pasa que encontrará una forma de estar con Peri y luego se olvidará de nosotras, eso es lo que pasa, ya ni siquiera le importamos, ¿verdad Tink?· solté una bomba que llevaba un buen rato callándome. Iba a complicar las cosas, pero valía la pena si así conseguía que entrara en razón.

"Venga ya Vidia, ¿qué tontería es esa?" Fawn no se lo creyó.

"No es verdad, ¿verdad?" Des se alarmó, como de costumbre, y Tink no lo desmentía.

"Eh... ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Sil acercándose a ella.

"N-no es cierto Vidia, sí que me importáis..." pero en su tono se notaba una pizca de duda que todas notamos. Era un momento delicado, pero me arriesgué a tomar la iniciativa, esperando a que alguien se pusiera en mi contra.

Suspiré.

·Vámonos anda, dejemos que siga con sus cosas· empecé a ir hacia la entrada, ante la atenta mirada de todas.

"Espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas?" el corazón más grande de la sala se reveló "no podemos irnos, no quiero que deje de ser nuestra amiga"

"Eso, no dejaremos que sigas haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo si eso significa que dejarás de ser nuestra amiga" Iridessa no usó las palabras más apropiadas, parecía que fuéramos a obligarla a quedarse toda la vida con nosotras, lo cual me hizo pensar.

"Pero dejadle hablar pobrecita" Ro impuso algo de orden, pero Tink no dijo nada más que.

"Yo..." por alguna razón, sentí que todo estaba en mis manos, así que sentencié antes de salir de su casa.

·Haz lo que quieras, si quieres quedarte con tu hermana allá tú, pero ten por seguro que conmigo no vas a contar· estaba a un paso de irme. Esperaba que Tink parara todo aquello con una simple disculpa, pero no fue así.

"¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel con ella?!" Fawn saltó al ataque "¿Sabes lo duro que es querer a alguien con quien no puedes estar?" dijo refiriéndose a Peri, como si fuera el centro del mundo, Tink también era importante para mí, para todas, no quería perderla y me llené de enfado.

·¡¿Y por qué coño crees que lo hago?! A la mierda, me largo, ya os las apañaréis· me estaba hartando de que Peri se hubiera convertido en el centro de atención estos últimos días.

Justo cuando salí, escuché la voz de Tink.

"¡Espera!" me di la vuelta esperando a que se acercara, parecía enfadada y triste a la vez, su cabeza debía de estar trabajando como nunca "No te vayas..."

·¿Tengo otra opción a caso? Si nuestra amistad tiene que terminar, prefiero hacerlo cuanto antes·

"¡¿Pero por qué insistes tanto en eso?! Yo no quiero eso, aún somos amigas... ¿no?" sentí que se pondría a llorar con un soplo de aire.

·Perderás la cabeza si sigues con lo de Peri. Te lo dijo Clarion y te lo repito, esa norma está para protegeros y no soportaría que te pasara nada. Pero si tu cabezonería es más fuerte que eso adelante, arriesga tu vida y tu salud para estar con ella, pero no esperes que te apoye· la demás chicas, detrás de ella, se quedaron mudas provocando un preocupante silencio ·Y ahora...·

"¡No!" su rabia salió a la luz "Voy a conseguir estar con mi hermana y con vosotras, y no voy a morir en el intento, porque tengo amigas de verdad que sí me van ayudar. ¿Verdad chicas?" sabía su respuesta antes de que dijeran nada, Fawn sería la primera en decir que sí, Des negaría al instante, Sil se apuntaría y como a Rosetta no le gusta quedarse sola con Iridessa, terminaría apuntándose, pero me equivoqué.

"Yo no quiero que nos dejes de lado Tink..." Sil parecía triste, todo se estaba desmoronándose por momentos y ella era consciente de ello "¿tan importante es Peri para ti?" no recibió respuesta, quizás por lo obvio que era o por no tener alma para articular palabra. Las demás mantuvieron el silencio, esto iba a ser difícil para todas. Decidí desaparecer, sentía que me estaban echando con las miradas. Que lo decidan entre ellas, yo ya he dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

·Estaré en mi casa, paso de seguir discutiendo de esta forma· me largué finalmente, y me sentí un poco culpable de haberlas dejado con ese gran problema, sobre todo cuando lo había generado yo. Me negué a pensar más sobre ello a los diez minutos, es Tink y hará lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere, siempre lo hace y siempre lo hará.

Odié que las cosas se hubieran torcido de esa forma, y encima había quedado como la mala de la historia. Tarde o temprano tendría que surgir ese conflicto, yo sólo se lo puse más fácil para todas. Me dejé caer en la cama dando vueltas y vueltas, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión. Tink terminaría sufriendo independientemente de lo que hiciera, no me gustaría estar en su situación.

Me distraje limpiando la casa y me puse a cocinar algo relativamente complejo. Necesitaba distraerme pero terminé y ni siquiera tenía hambre de lo temprano que era. Fue cuando me puse a revisar mis alas cuando escuché un par de golpes sin fuerza que venían de la entrada.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Tink, sola, de pie, sin mover un músculo, sin decir nada.

"Vid..." sus ojos se hundieron y se tapó la cara para echarse a llorar. La abracé sin dudarlo, estaba hecha cenizas y dejé que llorara en mi hombro todo lo que quisiera. No quise imaginar cómo habría ido con las chicas, le debieron de hacer mucho daño para que terminara así. Tardó unos minutos en terminar de desahogarse, a penas se sujetaba por un hilo y me dolió mucho verla así, más que sus duras palabras de antes.

Ya más tranquilizada, la aparté un poco para que pudiera respirar y poder ver la espantosa cara que tenía. Tenía que ayudarla a recomponerse, tenía conseguir que volviera a ser ella, tenía que cuidarla.

·¿Quieres galletas? Están recién hechas·


	4. AMOR

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

 **Capítulo 4: AMOR.**

* * *

 **[Peri]**

Habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que la vi por última vez. Fue todo tan rápido, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a coger sus hojas y mi chaqueta rota. Fue como si aquél momento que estuvimos juntas no hubiera existido, como si hubiera sido todo una invención y nunca más la fuera a volver a ver, me sentía incompleta.

Ir a la frontera no sirvió de nada, allí las horas parece que pasan más lentamente, el silencio de los árboles me tortura y mis amigas ya no quieren volver, me lo impiden, me dicen que no la dejarán volver fácilmente, que tendré que esperar. Estoy harta de esperar, quiero estar con ella, necesito estar con ella, me siento vacía sin su voz, sin su eterna sonrisa, sin su ser.

Después de estar con ella, todo parece haber empeorado. Cenar ya no es lo mismo, charlar con mis amigas es aburrido y no se me ocurre nada mejor que ella para pasarlo bien, para divertirme, para sonreír, para reír. Me deprimo.

No quiero que esto termine así y sé que ella tampoco, lo que no comprendo es por qué no se habrá presentado en la frontera aún. Seguro que tendrá sus razones, pueden ser mil cosas por lo que, tras terminar el último bocado de mi comida, planeo ir a la frontera, esta vez sin mis amigas, sin decirles nada porque ya sabía qué dirán.

Llego esperanzada, esperando tener suerte y que ella estuviera allí, pero a primera vista no hay nadie, sólo unos pequeños animalillos que se esconden entre los árboles y arbustos. No me rindo y grito.

·¡Tink!· cinco segundos de pausa y otra vez ·¡Tink!· nada, mis alas no brillan y mi voz parece bloquearse por la vegetación. Me alzó hasta quedar por encima de esa barrera verde y grito con todas mis fuerzas ·¡TINK!·

Nada. Era como si no hubiera nadie, como si todas las hadas cálidas me ignoraran, no me lo podía creer. Descendí hasta el suelo y tras dar unas vueltas de derecha a izquierda pensando en qué hacer, comprobé que no había nadie y me acerqué al borde por el tronco, donde caía la última cascada de copos de nieve.

Extendí un brazo y lo oculté al instante, era cálido, más que Tink y me froté el brazo. Volví a extender el brazo cerrando mis ojos e intenté no pensar en el calor que impregnaba mi piel. A los cinco segundos, me sorprendí de lo soportable que se había hecho, ni siquiera dolía. Recuerdo cuando tres días atrás, tiritaba aferrándose al fuego que encendió en casa, debía de estar pasándolo mal.

Cogí aire y di un paso por el tronco, quedándome justo en el medio de la frontera. Por un lado agradable frío, por otro incómodo calor. Tenía que hacerlo, por ella. Hice un esfuerzo y terminé de cruzar. Mi corazón no podía ir más rápido, estaba en Otoño, en el lado cálido, y no me estaba derritiendo. En pocas horas iba a anochecer por lo que esa temperatura iba a ser la más alta a la que me enfrentaba.

Con más emoción que nunca, adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo y nervios, me distancié de la frontera sin saber a dónde ir. Pensé en lo que me dijo Milori y caí en la cuenta de que en un momento de su historia dijo que llegó a cruzar para estar con Clarion. Si él podía, yo también. Pegué mis alas a la espalda para que no perdieran el frío y me puse en marcha.

Me guié por el primer camino que encontré, lleno de coloridos arbustos, flores de insospechados olores y ruidos de todo tipo de animales. Como ella vivía en primavera y allí ya hace más calor, me puse a buscar a alguien que conociera a Tink y pudiera traerla.

Tras pocos minutos andando, encontré un par de casas bien curiosas, decoradas con plumas lilas. No tenían nada que ver con las casas de Invierno. Llamé a la puerta de la primera, pero nadie contestó. A medio camino de la segunda casa, vi a dos hadas volando muy rápido, casi como si fueran halcones. Debían de ser hadas de vuelo veloz, la primera vez que veía alguna.

Llamé a la segunda casa esperando a que saliera alguien, y un 'ya voy' me alivió. _Menos mal…_

"¿Sí?" ese duende me miró extrañado por mi apariencia, supongo que era de esperar "¿Eres un hada del Invierno?"

·Eh… sí, pero no importa, necesito ver a Tink, Tinkerbell, es tintineadora…·

"Ya sé quién es Tink, todo el mundo lo sabe, y justamente, hace poco me parece que la he visto-"  
·¿Dónde?·

"De… camino a casa de Vidia. No estoy seguro, pero creo que estaba llorando, o al menos lo parecía"

·¿Dónde está eso? Llévame· estaba impaciente por sorprenderla, estaba segura de que estaba deseando verme.

"Claro, dame un segundo" entró en su casa para salir a los veintitrés segundos.

·Vamos· emprendió el vuelo pero me quedé en el suelo ·N-no puedo volar por aquí, tendremos que andar· descendió despacio, extrañado por todo en general.

"Vale… Pues de mientras, ¿qué tal si me explicas qué haces aquí? Creía que estaba prohibido cruzar, ¿no tienes calor?" le conté por encima cómo había ido todo, y cuando le dije que era la hermana de Tink, alucinó y me hizo un montón de preguntas más.

Cuando estaba empezando a agotarme, vimos la casa de Vidia, una de las mejores amigas de Tink. En el momento que empezaron a brillar mis alas, no hubo ninguna duda, estaba allí. Dejé atrás a Elwood y corrí sobre esforzándome por esa pequeña colina que terminaba en ese árbol. Cuando fui a abrir la puerta, se abrió ante mí, pero no era Tink la que se presentó ante mis ojos.

"¿P-Peri?"

·Sí, déjame entrar· casi la aparté para dirigirme a su habitación, donde tenía la sensación de que estaba. Si Tink estaba llorando tenía que consolarla.

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿No tienes calor? No tienes muy buena cara…"

·Lo sé, ¿dónde está?· habían varias puertas en ese pasillo, y no quería ir una por una.

"A la derecha, la tercera. Lleva un par de horas durmiendo" al entrar la vi, en una gran cama, durmiendo de cara a la ventana, tapada hasta los hombros "No ha tenido un gran día, tómatelo con calma ¿quieres?" seguí acercándome hasta que me subí de rodillas y la moví para ponerla bocarriba. Estaba durmiendo profundamente, una pena tener que despertarla, si pudiera me pondría a su lado para dormir pero sé que mi tiempo aquí es escaso.

·Tink…· le susurré al oído, haciéndola gruñir al instante, moviéndose poco a poco por debajo de la sábana. Le di un beso en la mejilla para despertarla, otro para abrirle los ojos, y otro para que se diera cuenta de que realmente estaba ahí.

"¡Peri!" se destapó en un milisegundo y me abrazó con fuerza tumbándome en la cama. Su calor me hizo sentir maravillosamente bien, estaba deseando verme y su emoción me llenó el vacío que había crecido en esas veinticuatro horas "¿Eres tú de verdad?" me miró con sus pupilas reflejando felicidad y una sonrisa indescriptible.

·Te echaba de menos· me comió a besos haciéndome cosquillas y la más feliz de todas las hadas. Llegué a olvidarme del calor, de que su amiga seguía detrás de nosotras de pie y de que estábamos en su cama mientras, con nuestros cuerpos pegados, disfrutábamos del sencillo hecho de estar juntas.

"¿Estás bien aquí? ¿No tienes calor? ¿Quieres que volvamos a la frontera?"

·Aguantaré cinco minutos más· dije acurrucándome en ella, sintiendo la comodidad de una cama y un cuerpo cálido. Quise que ese momento durara para siempre.

"Vale, pero sólo cinco, no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo que me ocurrió a mí"

"Pues creo que es tarde, sus alas se están arrugando"

"¡¿Qué?!" me giré de inmediato, Tink también me las comprobó. Recordé cuando Milori me contó cómo perdió su ala. ¿Habría valido la pena dejar de volar para siempre por cinco minutos con Tink?

"¡Mierda! Vamos Peri, tenemos que salir de aquí ya, te llevaremos a cuestas" odié que ese maravilloso momento durara tan poco.

·Vale...· salimos de casa a toda prisa y entre las dos me llevaron volando a la frontera. Sólo podía pensar en que si se perdía las alas podría volver al lado cálido sin el riesgo de que se me rompieran.

"Vamos, ya falta poco" tardamos menos de un minuto en llegar, y en cuanto el frío volvió a llenar mi cuerpo, me sentí mucho mejor, un alivio corrió por sangre y respiré tranquila "oh no... tus alas Peri, y-yo... lo siento, debí darme cuenta" vi con pasotismo que mis alas seguían arrugadas, pero sentí que con el frío volvían a coger forma.

·Espera...· me concentré en el patrón y las extendí para que el frío las envolviera. Se estaban recuperando.

"Increíble..." comentó su amiga. Cuando ya estuvieron mejor, intenté dar un aleteo y alcé el vuelo. Tuve mucha suerte de que no me hubiera pasado nada.

"Cielos, menos mal" descendí y mi Tink me abrazó contagiándome su alegría "no vuelvas a darme estos sustos"

·¿Eso significa que no volveré al lado cálido?·

"¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero que te pase nada malo Peri, no vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿vale? ¿me lo prometes?"

·Sí... pero es que tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo y como no venías a la frontera...·

"Oh... no me digas que me estuviste esperando"

·Claro que te estuve esperando, ayer me pasé la tarde y esta mañana también. Empecé a creer que ya no querrías verme...·

"Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, claro que quería verte, me moría por verte, pero me centré en buscar una forma de poder estar contigo sin problemas y no pensé en pasarme, lo siento, de veras"

·Así que era por eso... No te preocupes, con que me digas que nos veremos me vale·

"Pues claro que sí tonti" me dio un beso de esquimal haciéndome reír "vendré todos los días a verte, te lo prometo" mi corazón se puso contento.

·Gracias. ¿Quieres volver al lado cálido? Te vas a helar con lo fresca que vas·

"Hm... Vidia, ¿me puedes ir a buscar mi ropa de Invierno? Está en mi armario, ya lo verás"

"Claro que puedo, pero ¿a cambio de qué?" no entendí el tono con el que lo dijo.

"No empieces... Mira, si quieres dormimos juntas, yo que sé" chasqueó los dientes y se fue. Entonces recordé algo que tenía que preguntarle "no le hagas caso"

·Oye... me han dicho que estuviste llorando...· se sorprendió de que lo supiera ·¿Va todo bien?· su mirada cayó en un pozo oscuro.

"Pues... bueno... mis amigas creen que las voy a dejar de lado por estar contigo, pero creo que tienen envidia hehe..."

·Ya veo. Mis amigas también están un poco cansadas de que siempre hable de ti... pero es que no puedo evitarlo· le saqué una sonrisa.

"Supongo que estamos igual"

·¿Crees que hace mucho frío para ir a dar una vuelta? Cuando vuelva Vidia, claro·

"Se va a hacer de noche dentro de poco, me encantaría pero... además, si me ven..."

·No pasa nada, da igual·

"Y... prefiero estar a solas contigo" me acerqué más a ella cuando dijo eso, apoyándome en su torso.

·Yo también. Me preocupaba no volver a estar contigo·

"Estamos destinadas a estar juntas, no tienes de qué preocuparte"

·¿Tienes frío?· negó con la cabeza, mintiéndome, y la abracé suavemente, disfrutando de tener a mis brazos al hada más importante para mí ·Te quiero· esas palabras volaron felices como mariposas por nuestras almas.

"Yo también te quiero" y entonces me dio un beso en la punta de mi nariz, haciéndome cerrar los ojos "Eres adorable" me quedé mirando a sus ojos, llenos de un amor que sólo era para mí.

·Y tú encantadora·

"Guapa" recordé el momento en el que estábamos en la cama.

·¿Seguro que no te apetece venir a casa?·

"Claro que me apetece, tú dijiste ir a dar una vuelta"

·Habríamos terminado en mi casa igualmente·

"Supongo que aún podría estar una hora en Invierno"

·Más que suficiente·

"¿Para qué?" preguntó, sugerente.

·Para darte tus dibujos y la chaqueta·

"Ya..." no quedó muy convencida con mi respuesta.

·Y para seguir contigo en la cama, me gusta estar de esa forma contigo, y-ya deberías saberlo·

"Lo sé, sólo esperaba a que lo dijeras" me cogió de las manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos y jugar con ellas "Espero que Vidia no tarde mucho"

·¿No es un hada de vuelo veloz? Ya debería de estar aquí·

"También espero que me deje ir... Ella fue la que vino a Invierno para chivarse a los scouts"

·¿En serio? ¿Por qué?·

"Dice que es peligroso, pero creo que lo que quiere es que no esté contigo"

·¿Y ella es tu amiga? Porque no lo parece·

"Haha, siempre ha sido muy sobreprotectora, pero es una buena amiga"

·Pues entonces no creo que te deje venir·

"Saldremos corriendo, no pasa nada"

·Pero terminara atrapándonos·

"Tendrá demasiado frío para entonces"

·¿Siempre tienes respuesta para todo?·

"Para casi todo"

·Ha... ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?·

"¿Física o personalmente?"

·Físicamente·

"Tu nariz" me sorprendió su respuesta "después tus ojos, tus labios, tu pelo, tus orejas, tus pechos"

·Vale para, me vas a poner roja·

"Pero si ya lo estás"

·Mala... ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?· aproveché que estábamos sola para decírselo, llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto.

"Soy todo oídos"

·Vale, verás...· pero la aparición de Vidia me cortó, debí de habérselo dicho antes.

"Después me lo cuentas. Vi... o-oye ¿y la ropa?"

"¿Sabes? Estaba a punto de traerla cuando caí en la cuenta de que si te la traía querrías ir al Invierno, y aunque no estuviera prohibido, ya es muy tarde para eso"

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconfiada?" nos pilló de lleno.

"Quedaos en la frontera, no habrá ningún problema si vais cambiando de estación cada cinco minutos" tenía parte de razón, pero me parecía poco práctico.

·¿No es eso más peligroso a caso? Nos pondremos enfermas con tantos cambios de temperatura·

"¿Hasta cuándo pensáis quedaros aquí?"

"Pues no sé, hasta que no cansemos, ¿tienes que levantarte temprano mañana?" negué sacando de quicio a Vidia, que quería arrebatarme a mi hermana "Venga... tráemela porfi" con sólo ver sus ojos, sabía que saldríamos corriendo hacia mi casa nada más le diera la ropa.

"Me niego, vete a buscarla tú si quieres" la cogí fuerte como si sólo con pensarlo fuera a desaparecer.

"No quiero separarme de Peri" dijo rodeándome con sus brazos "¿En serio no puedes hacerme este favor? Mira lo tarde que es ya, ni se me ocurriría ponerme a andar por la nieve a estas horas. Venga Vid... sin abrigo tengo frío..."

"Argh, está bien pesada, pero como te vayas a Invierno no volveré a confiar en ti"

"Qué sí~" se fue y dejamos de aguantarnos la risa.

·Eres un sol. Siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿no?·

"Te tengo a ti, así que podríamos decir que sí" le di un beso en la mejilla por lo cerca que la tenía.

·Gracias, por todo· me lo devolvió con una sonrisa encantadora.

"A ti, por ser mi hermana. ¿Cuál era el secreto que me ibas a contar?"

·Ah, sí... verás... hoy, de tanto pensar en ti supongo, soñé que dormíamos juntas en mi cama·

"Qué guai, ojalá algún día podamos dormir juntas, sería genial, de hecho, yo tambié-"  
·Y estábamos desnudas·

"Oh... vaya. ¿Desnudas... desnudas?" con la cara que puso decidí no contarle más detalles.

·S-sí, no sé por qué soñé algo así, me pareció muy extraño. No es que yo quiera hacer algo así contigo ni nada por el estilo, sólo... lo soñé y quería decírtelo·

"Ah... vale. Supongo que habrá sido por tener tantas ganas de estar conmigo"

·Sí, claro, ni que quisiera enrollarme contigo· nos reímos, pero en esa broma había parte de verdad que esperé que no se diera cuenta.

"Buah, pues yo hoy he tenido una mañana muy rara, estaba soñando contigo también, cuando de repente veo que estaba Vidia en mis narices. Casi me da un patatús"

·Menudo susto, ¿te había venido a despertar?·

"N- creo que no, es que me quedé dormida en el escritorio y me llevó a la cama, o al menos eso dijo"

·Vaya... Oye, y ¿eso qué comentaste de que estabas ocupada buscando formas de poder estar en Invierno...?·

"Oh, sí, verás..." me comentó cuatro cosas de las ideas que había tenido, que estuvo hasta que salió el sol entre papeles y poco más porque llegó Vidia con su ropa.

·¡Yey!·

"Por fin, ¿y tú te consideras un hada de vuelo veloz?" la cara de Vidia reflejaba incertidumbre.

"No siempre voy volando a toda velocidad ¿sabes? Toma" al no cruzar, obligó a Tink a ir al lado cálido para ponerse la ropa. Volvió nada más terminar y me abrazó.

"Mucho mejor"

·Es como si me abrazara una Tink de peluche· le cogí de la chaqueta para que no me soltara, adoraba sentirla tan cerca de mí.

"Si en dos minutos no consigo que Vidia se largue, nos vamos corriendo" susurró, haciéndome imposible disimular. Se separó y siguió contándome sus ideas como si nada, dándole la espalda a Vidia para que no se pudiera incorporar a la conversación.

Fui contando mentalmente los segundos hasta que a falta de treinta segundos, se dirigió a Vidia.

"Ah, si eso, puedes ir a empezar a hacer la cena, tenemos un montón de cosas de qué hablar, no quiero que te aburras"

"¿Cenaremos juntas o querrás que te lleve la comida?"

"Juntas, cenaremos en tu casa tranquilamente y después volveré para estar con Peri, no seas pesada"

"En media hora tendré lista la cena, si no vienes vendré y te tiraré de la oreja"

"Vale, de acuerdo, pero no hará falta, necesitaré estar en el lado cálido en media hora, cada vez hace más frío ¿sabes?"

"Muy bien. Pues nos vemos luego" empezó a andar y se fue volando. Quedó confirmado, Tink siempre consigue lo que quiere.

·Eres impresionante· sentí que a su lado sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

"Vamos a sentarnos en el borde" la seguí y nos pusimos un al lado de la otra "Así veremos como a los dos minutos nos espiará entre esos árboles, no se quedará tranquila hasta que no esté segura de que seguimos aquí"

·Vaya, veo que la conoces bien·

"Bueno, son unas cuantas estaciones de su precabiedad, o ¿precabiedismo? ¿Esa palabra existe?"

·Haha, no creo· nos quedamos hablando un poco de Vidia mientras esperábamos, y efectivamente, volvió a aparecer por detrás de un árbol. Hicimos como que no la vimos y cuando se fue y esperamos veinte segundos. Nos pusimos a correr las dos. Por supuesto podía volar, pero me pareció más divertido correr con ella.

Con el ejercicio físico, no iba a pasar nada de frío y por la posición del sol, aún faltaba una hora más o menos para se hiciera de noche. A medio camino, algo más cansadas, se me ocurrió cogerla de las manos y llevarla volando, como hicimos para subirla a mi casa. Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba, y así era más improbable que alguien nos viera.

Llegamos a mi casa cansadas, pero mucho antes de lo que esperábamos. Estaba increíblemente contenta de poder volver a tenerla ahí, entre mis paredes, y ella parecía estar muy a gusto. Andamos despacio por la casa cogidas de la mano y me imaginé una vida perfecta viviendo juntas, como hermanas.

"Ahora sí que me llevaré mis cosas, mañana tendrás tu abrigo como nuevo"

·No hace falta, de verdad. No has dormido mucho ¿no? deberías descansar·

"Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para descansar"

·Pues organízate mejor, porque si no descansas bien luego no rindes y pierdes más tiempo del que ahorras·

"Sí…" se quedó un momento pensativa "Antes dijiste que te gustaba estar en la cama conmigo ¿no?"

·Bueno, el otro día estuve muy a gusto tumbada contigo· por su expresión supe que ella también lo estuvo.

"Yo también, vamos" me sorprendió que fuéramos a ir directas a la cama, ni que fuéramos una pareja con ganas de sexo. Se acostó bocarriba ocupando gran parte de la cama y recordé una parte del sueño. Cuando fue a dejarme sitio la detuve.

·Espera, no te muevas· me subí a la cama gateando hasta que me quedé con una pierna encima de ella, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su corazón, con mi mano descansando en sus costillas ·¿Te molesto así?·

"Para nada…" noté sus dedos acariciándome el pelo, pasó su brazo por mi espalda y nos unimos en perfecta harmonía "Ojalá este momento durara para siempre"

·Pienso lo mismo· escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, su leve respiración, y si me esforzaba, hasta el sonido de la mismísima felicidad adornando mi habitación. Estar con ella era todo lo que podía pedir, sentí que tenía que aprovechar ese momento como si fuera el último.

"Peri"

·¿Hm?·

"Te quiero" me besó en la cabeza tras decir esas mágicas palabras. Escalé por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su oído para contarle en voz baja.

·Yo también te quiero· como si fuera un secreto. Sonrió y me atacó por debajo de las costillas para hacerme cosquillas. No quería caer al suelo, por lo que me puse encima de ella pasando mi pierna al otro lado de la cama y terminé agarrándole los brazos para que parara.

Sin darme cuenta, me puse encima de ella y la tenía cogida de los brazos, a la altura de su cabeza, para inmovilizarla. Mi corazón casi estalla al cruzarme una idea por la cabeza. Aún así y dispuesta a seguir divirtiéndome, le acerqué mi cabeza para darle un beso de esquimal, rozando nuestras narices con los ojos cerrados.

Al levantar mi cabeza y terminar de reír, Tink quiso más.

"Otra vez" me acerqué de nuevo pero esa vez me dio un beso en la nariz, y usé una de mis manos para quitarme su saliva, a lo que aprovechó para coger mi brazo "Te pillé" se lo llevó hasta el cabezal de la cama y descendí contra ella al quedarme sin apoyo, quedándonos frente a frente "Espero que hayamos tenido el mismo sueño"

Ni lo vi a venir, en cuanto fui consciente de ello, ya tenía sus labios pegados a los míos, estaba pasando de verdad, me estaba besando y no me había preparado para eso. Me quedé atontada cuando paró.

"¿Peri?" abrí los ojos que para encontrarme con los suyos, no parecía muy segura de lo que acababa de hacer.

·Sí…· dejé caer mi boca y ese tacto cálido volvió a nublar mis neuronas. La besé, repasé y repasé sus labios una y otra vez, dejamos nuestros brazos para dejar las manos en nuestras caras, en nuestras nucas, entre nuestro cabello. La besé, la volví a besar y seguí besándola como si mi vida dependiera de ello. La amaba tanto que ese paso fue totalmente natural, era otra de las cosas que las dos deseábamos.

Mi mente desvarió cuando su lengua empezó a invadirme mi boca, haciéndome perder el control con su calidez. Profundicé el beso dejándome llevar, saboreándonos la una a la otra con el roce de nuestras papilas gustativas. Cada vez nos faltaba más aire, pero no quería ni podía parar, aún no. Mi corazón estaba llorando de felicidad, era el momento más mágico de mi vida.

Tardamos en despegar nuestras bocas, su calor estaba entrando dentro de mí y si seguía así iba a darme algo, pero Tink me asaltó al instante, olvidándome de cualquier problema que pudiera tener. Me faltó aire por lo que volví a separarme, claro que no quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba respirar.

Su agitada y cálida respiración chocaba contra la mía, sus entrecerrados ojos me pedían más y cuando me dispuse a caer en sus redes de nuevo, me entró hipo. Me quedé de piedra sin podérmelo creer, hasta que confirmé que realmente tenía hipo. Tink se rió.

·Joder…· las dos estábamos rojas, me bajé de su cuerpo para arrodillarme a su lado e intenté respirar hondo para que se me pasara, pero ahí estaba otra vez.

"¿Cómo puedes tener hipo en una situación así?" le parecía de lo más gracioso, pero sentí que había estropeado el momento.

·No es mi- culpa· se arrodilló delante de mí y nos besamos de nuevo, hasta que volví a sobresaltarme ·Ju~·

"No podrías ser más adorable, ¿te puedo comer?" sonreí como respuesta y me dio otro beso en los labios, luego en la mejilla izquierda, en la mandíbula y de ahí en el cuello, obligándome a ladear la cabeza y deleitándome con esa tan agradable sensación. Cada vez que me saltaba el hipo se reía y me esforzaba para que se me fuera, pero no había manera.

Movió su rodilla izquierda poniéndola entre las mías para acercarse más y sus besos fueron navegando por mi clavícula, acelerando mis pulsaciones. Empecé a respirar por la boca, Tink volvió a mi cuello, ahora por el otro lado y le ocupé sus labios antes de que me hiciera gemir. El hipo se volvió cada vez más pausado mientras jugábamos con nuestros labios.

Me olvidé completamente cuando dejó su boca inmóvil para que pudiera lamer, morder, chupar y rozar sus labios a mi antojo. Me encantaban, eran deliciosos y quise convertirme en su pintalabios a partir de aquél día. Se avalanchó contra mí sin poder contenerse más y me devoró la boca impacientemente, haciendo bailar su lengua echándome un poco hacia atrás, con sus manos en mi cuello.

Nos dimos besos de todo tipo, me empezó a venir un calambre en la pierna pero lo ignoré, no quería volver a estropear el momento. Poco después, Tink me cogió del borde superior de mi vestido, un poco por encima de mis pechos y me la quedé mirando, nerviosa, con la respiración aún agitada.

"Am…" mil mariposas se echaron a volar en mi barriga, sabía lo que iba a decir y yo también quería hacerlo, pero era algo que no pensé que llegaríamos hacer hoy "¿Sería muy raro que…?"

·No· me puse las manos en la espalda para desabrocharme el vestido y lo dejé caer viendo como se mordía el labio inferior. Di unos aleteos para poder quitármelo entero, quedándome con mi fina ropa interior. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que se marcaban mis pezones cuando miré hacia abajo, y la abracé para volver a tumbarnos y así olvidarme del calambre.

Tink recorrió mi espalda con sus manos, mis piernas con sus pies y mis labios con los suyos. No sabía segura si fue queriendo o no, pero consiguió desabrocharme el sujetador. Como estábamos acostadas una al lado de la otra no se me cayó y no lo di importancia, pero salí de dudas cuando poco después, sus manos fueron a mi barriga y empezaron a subir. La dejé de besar y la observé. Se estaba dejando llevar.

Siguió subiendo, pasó sus manos por debajo y cogí aire cuando sentí su calor en mis pechos. Estaba disfrutando, las dos lo estábamos. Eché el sujetador a un lado y volví a sus labios, ahora con sus manos ocupadas. Me subí a ella otra vez, y los besos cesaron cuando me echó un poco hacia atrás para ver mi cuerpo, incorporándome. Recorrió mi torso lentamente, haciéndome un poco de cosquillas, erizando mi piel.

"Eres preciosa" sentí que mi piel había subido de temperatura, que el mundo se había reducido a su cuerpo y que esos momentos iban a estar dentro de mí el resto de mi vida. Cuando llegó a mis manos tras acariciar mis brazos, me las cogió y las dejó en sus pechos, haciéndome soltar aire de golpe "Tengo mucho calor" no me extrañó en absoluto.

Me eché hacia atrás sentándome en sus piernas para darle espacio y la ayudé a levantarse para que se quitara la chaqueta. Siguió quitándose el vestido y dejó sus pechos al descubierto al no llevar sujetador.

"Mucho mejor" me abrazó sintiendo su cálida piel desnuda contra la mía y mi excitación creció preocupantemente. Pasé mis piernas por detrás de su espalda para que no me volviera a dar un calambre al tenerlas dobladas, y la abracé con todo mi cuerpo. Al estar subida encima de sus muslos, me volvió a besar el cuello y empecé a gemir. Todo mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con ella, prácticamente desnuda, con mi excitación llegando a peligrosos niveles.

No ayudó que pasara sus manos por debajo de mis bragas, tocándome las nalgas y oprimiéndolas contra ella. Tampoco que me hiciera subir un poco, rozando mi parte delantera contra su barriga para poder besarme los pechos y ponerse a lamer mis pezones. Empecé a perder el control de mi cuerpo cuando, ayudándome con mis piernas, me puse a subir y bajar mi entrepierna, mojando ligeramente mis bragas. Eran demasiadas sensaciones que procesar.

Un calor intenso me hizo volver loca cuando sentí su mano deslizarse por debajo de mi ombligo, hasta tener la palma de su mano en toda mi humedad. Se puso a masajearme mientras su saliva seguía corriendo por mi cuello, como si fuera un vampiro dominándome.

El placer que tanto estaba deseando fue corriendo por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo y me fui moviendo de delante hacia atrás para que fuera más placentero. Me molestaban un poco las bragas, pero iba a ser complicado quitármelas así que me olvidé de ellas. Tink siguió masturbándome haciendo volar mi mente y introdujo dos cálidos dedos dentro de mí, moviéndolos con rapidez por ese desorden de fluidos que hacían ruido al chasquear.

Mis gemidos se volvieron más frecuentes, más exhaustos e incontrolables, no quería que parara por nada del mundo, quería llegar al final y no iba a tardar mucho con esas maravillosas sensaciones, pero se detuvo poco a poco.

"Espera Peri…" ella también parecía agotada "se me está cansando la mano" justo en el peor momento, ya podría haber seguido un poco más, o no sé, usar la otra.

·Sí…· eché la cabeza hacia atrás para que me diera un poco el aire.

"Levanta un poco" puso sus manos por debajo de mis muslos y levité para que pudiera salir. Se echó hacia atrás poniéndose de cuatro patas y cuando mi trasero cayó en la cama, me cogió de las bragas para quitármelas. Me dio un poco de vergüenza ver lo mojadas que estaban "Túmbate" dijo empujándome desde mi pecho.

·¿Hacia atrás?· al hacerlo, me recogió las piernas abriéndolas y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás preparándome para otra gran dosis de placer.

Sentí abrir mis labios y pasó algo que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. Su lengua por mi vagina.

·¡T-Tink!· como una serpiente, zigzagueó succionando y chupándome sin miramientos, haciéndome descubrir algo increíble. Abrí aún más mis piernas para ella aunque a veces se me cerraran involuntariamente por mis espasmos, se adueñó de mi clítoris como si fuera su nuevo juguete y me hizo sentir las mil maravillas. No tardé en llegar al punto donde me quedé, y lo superé rápidamente.

Me iba abriendo los labios cada vez más para adentrarse más en mí, para comerme entera sin parar. Mi cabeza perdió la total noción del tiempo y del espacio, sólo podía sentir esa fuente de placer que emanaba de mi entrepierna y pasaba por cada átomo de mi cuerpo, descontrolándome y obligándome a agarrarme a las sábanas por miedo a explotar y chillar de gozo.

Fue demasiado cuando se puso a penetrarme rápidamente con dos de sus dedos, sentí que me vendría en cualquier momento y llegaría al mejor orgasmo de mi vida de un momento a otro. No iba muy equivocada, poco después mi cuerpo explotó echándome hacia atrás y haciendo temblar mis piernas, ofreciéndome la mejor sensación que había experimentado nunca, aferrándome a ese clímax que tardó demasiado poco en irse.

No pude mover un músculo durante unos segundos, estaba en otro mundo, en otra galaxia, sin querer volver a la realidad. Noté su cuerpo trepando por encima del mío y abrí un poco los ojos para encontrarme con su cara, agradable y descansada, como si justo se hubiera despertado de un increíble sueño.

"¿Qué tal?" no se me ocurrió ninguna palabra que describiera mínimamente cómo fue, por lo que le acerqué su cabeza y la besé despacio, lentamente, como si le estuviera contando lo genial que fue. Hice durar ese beso todo lo que pude, me enrollé a ella para que no se fuera y me volví adicta a su saliva. Tink era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Tras un buen rato, Tink levantó la cabeza.

"Peri…" iba a decirme algo malo "ya es de noche" abrí mis ojos de repente. Me había olvidado por completo del tiempo, en mi habitación no hacía apenas frío, pero fuera seguro que sí y tenía que llevar a Tink al lado cálido cuanto antes.

·Mierda, ¿por qué me lo recuerdas? Con lo feliz que estaba…·

"Lo sé" sonrió "ha sido genial, no encuentro palabras para explicarlo, ni agradecértelo"

·Imagínate yo· le di otro beso y se empezó a levantar para vestirse ·Ojalá pudieras quedarte a dormir, sería perfecto· mi mente aún estaba dando vueltas atontada por todo.

"Sería increíble" me senté en la cama intentando centrarme para no caer mareada al suelo y empecé a ponerme el sujetador.

·La próxima vez que vuelvas, te daré las gracias· entendió al momento lo que quise decir con eso.

"¿Mañana? Vale, no dormiré pensando en eso"

·¿Crees que yo sí?· me puse el vestido y me puse en pie ·Recordaré esta noche el resto de mi vida· me besó al acercarse a mí para coger el abrigo que quedó en el suelo.

"Guapa" me llenaba el corazón cada vez que decía eso, era una ternura.

·Guapa tú· terminamos de vestirnos y nos besamos durante unos segundos ·Vamos, tenemos que irnos·

"Espera, creo que me dejo algo" pensé que se refería a los dibujos pero no fue eso. Me besó y me besó sin parar haciéndome querer volver a la cama.

·Vale, ya. Me obligarás secuestrarte en mi cama·

"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?" siguió besándome y me puse a hacerle cosquillas "Vale vale, ya paro" cogió sus cosas y salimos de mi querida casa. Me abrazó con fuerza en la entrada y se subió poniendo sus piernas en mi espalda "Vamos"

Y así, muy juntas y más que unidas, la llevé volando a la frontera para que su cuerpo volviera a su temperatura.


	5. Cuestión de confianza

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

 **Capítulo 5: Cuestión de confianza.**

* * *

 **[Vidia]**

Me puse a cocinar más relajada. Ver a Tink tan contenta con su hermana me alivió, me hizo sentir mejor. Tink quedó afectada por la discusión de antes con las chicas, pero estaba segura de que se le pasaría con tan buena compañía. Hice un poco más de comida para que Peri se la llevara, ella también tendría que cenar y ya que no puede venir, al menos que no tenga que cocinar en su casa, sería capaz de no comer para no perder tiempo. Me sentí un poco cómplice por dejar que hiciera algo que tenía terminantemente prohibido, pero no les iba a pasar nada estando en la frontera.

Dejé bien claro que no hiciera la estupidez de entrar en Invierno a estas horas, y además comprobé que no se fueran corriendo al irme, así que no me preocupé y después de unos veinte minutos, terminé la cena. Cogí una bolsa para llevársela a Peri y lo preparé todo para cenar juntas. Ya me estaba imaginando a Tink comiendo con prisas y diciéndome lo genial que era su hermana. Verla feliz era genial, pero sería perfecto que fuera feliz sólo conmigo.

Salí tranquilamente hacia la frontera y me puse a pensar en qué pasaría si la reina le prohibiera definitivamente volver a ver a su hermana. Era algo improbable ya que no me la imagino haciendo algo así, pero si eso ocurriera, me encargaría de consolarla debidamente. Después de todo, Tink es mi mejor amiga, y ojalá fuera algo más que eso.

Al llegar, no las vi de buenas a primeras. Me reí porque tenían que estar por ahí y no era capaz de verlas. Eché un buen vistazo y fruncí el ceño.

·¿Tink? ¡¿Tink?! Vamos, ¡esto no tiene gracia!· me puse a inspeccionar la zona y vi un rastro de pisadas en la nieve que llegaban hasta lo lejos. No podía ser verdad, le dije literalmente que si lo hacía no volvería a confiar más en ella, y aún así lo hizo. En aquél momento se me cayó el mundo al suelo.

Me llené de rabia y lancé la bolsa contra un árbol. Me mintió, me utilizó para que pudiera estar con ella y caí en su juego de cuatro patas. Seguro que ni siquiera le importaba, me engañó para aprovecharse de mí y no me di cuenta hasta ahora. Me decepcionó, y mucho, me abrió una herida que llevaba mucho tiempo intacta.

Volví a casa malherida, sentí que me habían clavado un puñal por la espalda, que me habían traicionado, que habían jugado con mi corazón. Me rendí en la silla durante diez minutos, quince, inmóvil y esperando a que apareciera Tink. No ocurrió. Me dio tiempo para llegar a la conclusión de que si Tink tenía a Peri, ya no querría nada más. Olvidaría sus inventos, sus amigas, y a mí. Ya no le importábamos, ya no nos quería, no nos necesitaría. Comí algo por no llorar.

Salí de casa para volver a la frontera para confirmar que no estaban, y me fui volando a toda velocidad, saliendo de Pixie Hollow y dirigiéndome a mi lugar, al borde de Neverland. Era el sitio donde solía ir cuando quería estar sola, cuando algo me iba terriblemente mal o cuando me sentía hecha polvo. Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fui.

Ya de noche y con un rastro de rabia que desprendían mis alas, llegué a ese árbol, que daba al abismo de un gran acantilado, a las puertas del mar. Necesitaba hablar conmigo misma.

Tink me hizo mucho daño y tenía que ser consciente de ello, al igual que Viola. Cuanto más la quería menos querida me sentía, hice lo posible por cuidarla pero no recibí nada a cambio y ahora que su mundo es Peri, no iba a ser la de antes nunca más. Eso ya estaba trayendo problemas a nuestro grupo, las chicas se indignaron y con razón, pero no quería seguir con ellas recordando que Tink nos dejó de lado. No me apetecía estar en un grupo donde no estaba ella, las demás no me caen tan bien, sólo Fawn quizás. Siempre que quedaba con ellas era porque estaba nuestra tintineadora, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

La respuesta era fácil, la tenía delante de mis narices y cada vez lo veía más claro. Me aislaría de todo, de todos, como antes para que nadie volviera a herirme, para dejar de depender de los demás. No confiaría en nadie que no fuera yo misma, me centraría en mi talento y olvidaría a las chicas, olvidaría a Tink. Ya hice algo parecido cuando Viola me maltrató el corazón, y me fue bastante bien desde entonces. Ahora no cometería el error de fiarme de nadie.

La tranquilidad de ese lugar era tal, que me puse a improvisar una cama para dormir ahí y traté de relajarme pensando cada vez menos en el problema, y más en la solución. Estaba decidida a cambiar, a volver a mi zona de confort y a vivir una nueva vida con una nueva mentalidad. Lo primero que tendría que hacer por la mañana, sería cambiarme de casa. Si seguía viviendo allí, los recuerdos me torturarían.

* * *

Desperté con los primeros rayos de sol. Pese a haber dormido incómoda, me sentía descansada y renovada, preparada y lista para empezar con mi plan. Esa tranquilidad que había allí iba a ser la tranquilidad de mi día a día. Ya no habría más conflictos, más preocupaciones ni más dolores de cabeza. Iba a vivir libre, siendo yo misma. Al diablo con lo que pensaran o hicieran los demás, me dedicaría exclusivamente a mi talento y no dejaría que nadie me molestara.

Fui de vuelta a Pixie Hollow sin prisas, sin presiones, a mi ritmo. Disfruté del aleteo guiada por el paisaje hasta que llegué a mi casa.

Tras ver que nada había cambiado, que la comida seguía en su sitio y no había rastro de Tink, fui a ver a Zephyr, nuestra supervisora, que estaba en nuestra área leyendo uno de sus libros.

·Buenos días· levantó la cabeza pocos segundos después, debía de ser una parte importante.

"Hey Vidia, ¿qué tal?"

·Genial. Mira verás, me gustaría cambiar de casa y mudarme a una de esas que hay vacías para los recién llegados·

"Vaya, ¿y eso? Creí que estabas a gusto aislada del resto, ¿te apetece algo más cercano?"

·Bueno, no, no sé, preferiría que fuera tranquila como la que hay cerca del río·

"Y ¿por qué ese cambio? Son casas muy parecidas"

·Pues porque me he cansado de vivir ahí, ¿importa a caso? ¿Puedo mudarme o no?·

"Sí, claro que puedes pero me preocupas, alguien no quiere cambiarse de casa así como así. ¿Va todo bien?"

·Sí, en serio estoy bien, sólo necesito un cambio de aires·

"Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, estoy aquí para ayudarte"

·Lo sé, pero en serio, estoy bien·

"Vale vale, de acuerdo. Siempre va bien un cambio de aires de vez en cuando. Recuerda informar a Viola del cambio antes de nada" me molestó volver a escuchar ese nombre.

·Ya… ¿no puedes hacerlo tú? Ya sabes que entre ella y yo…·

"Oh venga, aquello ya es agua pasada, no me puedo creer que aún sigas igual, qué han pasado, ¿tres años ya?"

·Es sólo que… Pues nada, ya voy yo…· supuse que en todo este tiempo, se habría olvidado de mi promesa.

"Así me gusta. Vaya bien" sabía que no tendría ningún problema, pero no me acordaba que tendría que hablar con la ayudante de la reina. Las cosas terminaron mal entre nosotras y terminé diciéndole que sólo aceptaría sus disculpas cuando fuera a verla, una estupidez que debía de haberse olvidado.

Sin muchas ganas, me dirigí al árbol de polvo de hada para informar del cambio de casa. Cuando salga de allí todo será más fácil, pensé. La encontré en su especie de despacho, revisando algunas hojas. No me vio al entrar.

·Hola· levantó la cabeza rápidamente al oírme. No me digné a acercarme.

"¿Vidia?" se levantó para rodear la mesa y apoyarse en ella, con un signo de interrogación en su cara.

·No te emociones, vengo a informar que me cambio de casa y me voy·

"¿Otra vez huyendo de los problemas?" yo sólo quería irme.

·No. Viviré en la casa vacía que hay cerca del río, así que apúntalo y me marcho·

"Aha. ¿Lo has hablado con tu supervisora?"

·Sí, está de acuerdo·

"¿Y lo sabe Tink?" me descolocó que hiciera esa pregunta, no supe por qué la metió en la conversación "Las cosas entre vosotras no han ido muy bien ¿verdad?" se estaba acercando y no entendía muy bien a dónde quería llegar con eso.

·Em… ¿qué más da? Puedo irme ¿no?·

"No hasta que yo te lo diga" dijo contundentemente. Me estaba empezando a sacar de quicio y no quería seguirle el juego "No he podido evitar fijarme en lo tonta que te has vuelto con Tink desde que volviste del campamento, siempre que te veo estás con ella"

·¿Y-y qué? Es mi amiga·

"¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? ¿Incluso ahora que te ha abandonado para estar con Peri? Lo sé todo Vid, tengo información privilegiada y un par de notitas de la reina diciendo que busquen a Tink en invierno. Una pena que no se congelara"

·Por eso no llegaron las cartas a Invierno… Fuiste tú· dio un par de aplausos y volvió a acercarse a mí de forma pausada, como si jugara conmigo ·¿Por qué?·

"Digamos que me gusta verte sufrir. Oh, ¿sabías que la reina ha ordenado que hada Mary la vigile para que no vuelva al Invierno? Me da un poco de lástima y todo. Nah, es mentira. Lo de que me da lástima, lo otro es cierto" estaba por tirarme de los pelos, no me podía creer que después de todo ese tiempo me guardara rencor "¿Por qué decías que te mudabas?"

·Eres de lo peor, nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?·

"He cambiado más de lo que crees. En cambio tú, en algún rincón de tu corazón, sigues pensando que Tink te aprecia o algo, qué patético"

·Ya no creo eso...·

"Pues ya era hora, pensaba que nunca te darías cuenta, enhorabuena"

·Te diviertes ¿verdad?·

"No te lo puedes ni imaginar. ¿Qué harás ahora que no tienes a nadie que querer? ¿Seguirás con ese grupito de tontas?" me estaba hartando de sus gilipolleces.

·Pues mira, he decidido que me aislaré como hice hace tiempo por ¿qué era? ah, sí, por tu culpa y no dejaré que nadie como tú me toque las narices. ¿Contenta? ¿Ya eres feliz?·

"Mucho, por un momento creí que tendría que pedirte disculpas" dio un par de pasos hacia mí riendo hasta quedarse a otros dos de mí.

·Genial, entonces me voy·

"Un momento, tengo que darte una cosa" regresó a su mesa y escribió algo en un papel. Me acerqué hasta el centro de la sala para que me lo pudiera dar antes y así irme por fin.

Cuando lo cogí, no lo soltó.

"Léelo" vi que sólo ponía 'Te odio' y tenía dibujado un corazón. Su impertinencia no tenía límites. Cuando levanté la mirada enrabiada, me besó en los labios sin darme tiempo a esquivarlo. Mi cabeza casi explota en ese momento "Disfruta de tu nueva casa" salí volando de allí aún con el papel en la mano intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Seguí sin entender como alguien tan loca como ella podía haberse convertido en la ayudante de la reina, era mi peor pesadilla. Ya me robó mi primer beso cruelmente en su momento y ahora me viene con otra de sus tonterías. Nunca la entenderé.

A medio camino de mi casa, rompí el papel en pedazos y me engañé pensando que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Hice ese cambio porque no quería que jugaran con mi corazón y tuve que encontrarme con la experta en eso, qué rabia.

Dispuesta a evitar que me estropeara el día, fui a mi casa para empaquetar mis cosas y empezar con la mudanza. Me vendría bien que alguien me echara una mano, pero tenía que lidiar con los problemas de hacerlo todo sola ahora que iba a depender de mí misma. En cinco viajes y algo así como dos horas y media, terminé de llevarlo todo. Ya estaba instalada en mi nueva casa.

Me dejé caer en la cama para descansar y ponerme a pensar en mi nuevo plan de vida. Mi horario iba a cambiar por completo, ya no habrían tardes de jugar con las chicas, ni comidas compartidas, ni ir a buscar a quien fuera a su casa. Ahora todo se reduciría a mi talento y volvería a establecer récords, entrenaría cada día y me pondría en forma de nuevo.

Quizás no era tan divertido, pero era lo que se me daba bien, era para lo que había nacido.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché un ruido en la entrada. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa, por lo que me levanté despacio y me acerqué sigilosamente al comedor. No tenía vecinos así que podría ser algún animal o algo por el estilo. Por suerte, aparentemente no había nada fuera de lo n—  
"¡Bu!" me asustó cruelmente haciéndome quedar en ridículo y cómo no, haciéndola partir de risa. Estaba por cogerla de las alas y lanzarla por la ventana.

·¡Lárgate ahora mismo!· a partir de ahora tendría que asegurarme de cerrar con seguro, aunque estuviera dentro.

"Encima que vengo a darte una visita, eres muy desagradecida" no tenía ganas de empezar otra vez, por la que la cogí del brazo y la arrastré a la entrada "Me haces daño... no sabía que te iba ese rollo"

·Argh, ¿es que no puedes comportarte por una vez?·

"No, ¿debería?" la empujé fuera y cerré la puerta con fuerza "¡Esp—" como puso la mano en el marco la herí sin querer "¡Aah!" eso tuvo que doler.

·Te lo mereces· conseguí cerrar la puerta con seguro y respiré.

"¡Me has dejado sin dedos!" dijo exagerando.

·Lárgate de una vez·

"Me está sangrando..."

·Vete con las hadas sanadoras·

"¿Tienes un botiquín? Si voy así se me va a infectar por el camino"

·¡Que te largues!· fui a mi habitación para relajarme y no la volví a escuchar. No tenía ganas de que se tomara la libertad de molestarme a cualquier hora del día, mi idea de tranquilidad se desmoronaría por completo. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella.

Para evitar que volviera a aparecer más tarde, decidí salir para dar unas rápidas vueltas por Neverland. Necesitaba respirar aire puro y ahí me estaba asfixiando.

Cuando fui a salir, Viola se cayó hacia atrás por estar sentada, apoyada en la puerta.

"Hola~" no me podía creer que aún siguiera ahí. Tenía algo de sangre en la boca, seguramente por lamerse la herida, y su ropa no se salvó de mancharse. Realmente le había hecho una buena herida.

·Te dije que te fueras con las hadas sanadoras· me cogió del tobillo con su otra mano cuando fui a salir volando, no podía ser más pesada.

"¿Me llevas?"

·No, suéltame· conseguí quitármela de encima, pero fue rápida en levantarse y envolverme con sus brazos, sin dejarme marchar, manchándome la ropa. Iba a perder el juicio en cualquier momento, era como un parásito devorando mi alma ·¡Que me sueltes!· de alguna forma terminamos cayendo al suelo, en la entrada de casa.

"No quiero"

·¡Joder!· mi rabia llegó hasta tal punto que exploté en una corriente de aire que tiró hasta la mesa, empujando a Viola agresivamente contra la pared.

·Mierda...· se llevó un buen golpe, me acerqué para ver cómo estaba y a primera vista no respondía. Estaba llena de sangre de su mano y probablemente inconsciente por lo que no me apetecía llevarla con las hadas sanadoras, ¿qué explicaciones les iba a dar? No quería meterme en más líos y ella sería capaz de amargarme aún más la vida, por lo que la cogí en brazos con cuidado y la llevé a la habitación.

Tras estirarla en la cama, comprobé que no tenía ninguna herida grave en la cabeza o algo, y luego me puse a curarle un poco la herida de la mano. Me supo mal hacerle daño, no suelo ponerme tan agresiva y tampoco imaginé que la lanzaría con tanta fuerza.

Recé para que pudiera mover los dedos después de eso, tenía mala pinta pero supuse que se pondría bien. Intenté despertarla, pero o era una experta en hacerse la dormida o realmente la había dejado K.O.

Me puse a pensar en el por qué de todo aquello. ¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza para hacer todo aquello? Si tanto me odiaba, ¿por qué no me dejaba en paz y punto? Era como si se empeñara en molestarme, todo muy surrealista, demasiado.

Me di cuenta de lo manchada de sangre que me quedé, por lo que me cambié de ropa de espaldas a ella, por si acaso. Fui al baño para limpiarme las manos y los brazos. Cuando volví, estaba tapada con la manta hasta el cuello. Y yo preocupándome...

·Sal de ahí, venga· se estaba haciendo la dormida.

"Bonitas bragas..." murmuró. Cogí la manta y la destapé de golpe. Me quedé de piedra cuando vi que, acurrucada como si una princesa, estaba desnuda.

·¿Q-q-qué haces desnuda?· sus bazos le tapaban los pechos, y me negué a seguir mirándola. Me di la vuelta indignada ·Vístete ahora mismo, y ¡rápido!·

"Está bien, no hace falta que te pongas así..." ¿cómo iba a ponerme? Sus tonterías me estaban volviendo loca "Sólo era una broma…"

La escuché moverse y demás, pero no la vi acercándose a mí. Me di cuenta cuando ya me estaba abrazando por detrás, aún desnuda. Me negué a forcejear con ella por miedo a hacerle más daño.

·¿Por qué me haces la vida imposible?·

"Porque te odio" dijo dulcemente, dejando caer todo su peso contra mí.

·¿Y por qué ahora? Creí que habíamos olvidado lo nuestro·

"Porque ahora ya no tienes a Tink en la cabeza, no sabes lo mal que me cae esa tintineadora"

·Pero...· me plantó sus manos en los pechos y me puse nerviosa ·P-para·

"¿Por qué?" se puso a morderme el cuello e intenté sacármela de encima sin éxito.

·No quiero tener que volver a lanzarte por los aires...·

"¿Tú no? Con lo mona que estabas llevándome en brazos"

·¡Joder! En serio, para, ya no sé qué hacer contigo·

"Tengo algunas sugerencias si quieres"

·¡No! Suéltame·

"No quiero"

·¿Por qué? En serio, ¿¡por qué!? ¿Te das cuenta que estás desnuda pegada a mí?·

"Oh dios mío es verdad, qué pervertida eres Vidia, no me esperaba eso de ti"

·Grr...· cerré los ojos intentando calmarme. No servía de nada alterarme, por lo que intenté tranquilizarme.

"¿Puedo morderte la oreja?" no me dio tiempo a responder que ya lo estaba haciendo. Mis nervios estaban llegando a su límite, pero hice un tremendo esfuerzo para calmarme.

·¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me hagas caso? Dímelo por favor·

"Oh, fácil, date la vuelta" me dejó el suficiente espacio como para que me pudiera girar entre sus brazos "Ahora bésame"

·No· aproveché para empujarla pero tenía más fuerza de la que imaginé.

"Entonces no te haré caso" recordé una táctica traicionera que aprendí al poco tiempo de conocerla, no quería llegar a ese extremo pero no me dio otra opción.

·Eso ya lo veremos· me puse en serio y lo di todo para hacerle cosquillas, haciéndola perder fuerza y finalmente, salir de allí por alas. Estaba desnuda, por lo que no se atrevería a salir así como así de casa, y si lograba salir con la ropa puesta, sólo me quedaría ser más rápida que ella en entrar en casa. Una jugada arriesgada, pero necesaria para echarla de casa.

Esperé impaciente unos angustiosos segundos, la loca de Viola estaba sola en mi casa y me empezaba a preocupar, podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa y no quería que tocara mis cosas.

Tras un par de peligrosos minutos, volví a entrar en casa despacio. No escuchaba nada, pero podría aparecer de cualquier parte. Escuché un ruido del dormitorio, era ligero pero audible. Me acerqué aleteando sin hacer ruido hasta que vi lo que hacía.

Estaba en mi cama, vestida con ropa mía y masturbándose como si nada.

·¡¿Pero qué haces?!· la había visto hacer muchas locuras, pero aquella se pasó de la raya.

"¿Te apuntas?" estaba por coger un cuchillo y lanzárselo a la cabeza.

·No. Vete. Ahora mismo. O voy a buscar a la reina·

"Cuando vuelva ya no estaré allí y no tienes pruebas. Es mi palabra contra la tuya"

·¡Joder! ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a seguir tocándote en mi cama?·

"Bueno, si te acercas puede que haga otras cosas" yo sólo quería vivir en paz, ¿por qué me tuvo que pasar esto?

·Ya, basta, no aguanto más, haré lo que quieras con tal de que me dejes en paz de por vida·

"Una semana"

·No estoy negociando·

"Ocho días"

·De, por, vida. No quiero saber nada más de ti·

"Vale, de acuerdo. Diez días"

·Dios mío pero como puedes ser tan irritante...·

"¿Trato hecho entonces?"

·¡No! Mira, voy a ir a por la reina para terminar con esto de una vez por todas·

"¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola? ¿Estás segura?"

·¿A caso me dejas otra opción?·

"Acércate"

·No·

"Pero que no te voy a hacer nada, qué sosaina"

·No me fío de ti·

"Haces bien, pero ahora en serio, ven aquí, no quiero que te vayas. Venga porfi"

·Dame una razón para hacer algo así·

"¿Porque te odio?"

·Si me odias, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez y me olvidas? He vivido de maravilla sin tener que aguantar tus tonterías, ¿no puedes dejarme vivir en paz?·

"Es que te echaba de menos"

·Ya, claro·

"En serio, hay noches que incluso sueño con torturarte o despedazarte a trocitos"

·Qué bien...·

"Venga, no te hagas la difícil" se levantó de la cama y retrocedí al comedor. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer.

·No te me acerques, vete, soy más rápida que tú·

"Vamos, que no te voy a morder, no más"

·No... ¡No!· corrió hacia mí y me empezó a perseguir por toda la casa. Me quedé en la entrada esperando a que se acercara para lanzarla fuera y poder cerrar con seguro, pero vio mis intenciones.

"Eres muy aburrida Vid, con lo bien que nos lo podríamos pasar juntas"

·Vete antes de que te estampe la cara contra la pared·

"Vale, de acuerdo, ya me voy... Pero antes tengo que ir al baño" me desesperaba, era incorregible, imposible de tratar, ya no sabía qué hacer y me empecé a tirar de los pelos, no literalmente, claro.

La seguí para que no me destrozara el baño y la esperé en la puerta. Empecé a sospechar a los cinco segundos.

Abrí la puerta y la vi peinándose como si nada.

"Buenos días cariño, ¿has dormido bien?" estaba por darme cabezazos contra la puerta. Fui a por ella, le lancé el peine y la cogí con fuerza de los hombros para sacarla de ahí "Auu, me haces daño"

·Te aguantas·

"No sabes cuánto me pones cuando te pones así" era totalmente imposible saber si lo que decía era verdad o no, aprendí a no creerme nada de ella hace tiempo.

Cuando casi logré sacarla de casa, alguien tocó la puerta.

"¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Vidia?"

·¿En serio?· era Fawn. Yo sólo quería estar tranquila.

"¿Ahora qué? Nos va a pillar"

·Abre tú y dile que no vivo aquí· no sé cómo se me ocurrió pedirle algo así, supongo que no lo pensé demasiado bien.

"Vale" me escondí en la cocina y lo escuché todo desde ahí "Hola Fawn"

"Ah... ¿Viola? ¿qué haces con la ropa de Vidia?"

"Es que mi ropa está llena de sangre y he cogido lo primero que he encontrado"

"¿Llena de...? ¿Dónde está Vidia?"

"Tranquila, sigue viva en la cocina, o eso creo"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"¿Puede pasar Vid?"

·¡No! Vete Fawn·

"¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has cambiado de casa? Tienes a Tink preocupada" Tink...

·Me da igual. Marchaos, ¡las dos!·

"Ven... Vid no está muy receptiva ahora mismo, a ver si puedes ayudarla tú que la conoces mejor" y cómo no, haciendo lo que quiere. Llegaron a la cocina y las miré con puro odio.

"¿Qué ha pasado Vidia? No pareces la misma..."

·Demasiadas cosas. ¿Podéis hacer el favor de iros y dejarme en paz? Porfa Fawn, llévatela, te lo suplico·

"¿Ves? No sabe lo que dice. Me preocupo por ella y voy a su casa para ayudarla y quiere echarme, no lo tiendo. Yo sólo quiero ayudar pero…"

"¿Pero qué ha pasado? Por cierto, no sabía que erais amigas"

"Es una larga historia, ¿no se la has contado? Creía que Fawn lo sabría"

"Pues ni te había mencionado. ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste nunca?"

"Eso, ¿por qué?"

·...· me di cuenta de que ese era el mejor momento para huir de ahí. Con Fawn a su lado, Viola no sería capaz de hacer nada extraño, así que pasé entre las dos para salir volando de casa.

"¡Vidia!" no fui muy lejos, para poder volver a casa y encerrarme de por vida. Saldrían a buscarme así que me escondí en un árbol que había cerca. Cuando vi a Fawn buscándome ya más lejos de casa, salí sin que me viera y volví a casa.

Cerré con seguro nada más entrar. Sentí que me había quitado un gigantesco peso de encima. Fui hacia la habitación, cansada, para acostarme en la cama y no volverme a levantar jamás. Me dolía hasta la cabeza por culpa de Viola.

Respiré hondo e intenté calmarme, olvidando ese día, rezando para que no se volviera a repetir. Recordé que Fawn había dicho que Tink estaba preocupada por mí, pero decidí no creerme sus palabras, podía ser perfectamente mentira o una de sus malas interpretaciones.

Con mis ojos cerrados y mi mente un poco más despejada, logré—  
"¡Bu!"

·¡Me cago en la puta! ¿Tú otra vez? ¿Cómo has entrado?·

"Es que no me he ido" salí de la cama conforme ella se subía. Estaba acorralada, entre su mirada y mi pared "¿Me echabas de menos?"

·No·

"Claro que sí" fue acercándose despacio y en un intento desesperado por huir me cogió por la cintura. Estaba demasiado cerca como para escabullirme "Te pillé"

·Nunca me desharé de ti ¿verdad?·

"Bingo" me hizo caer en la cama y allí consiguió inmovilizarme poniéndose encima de mí. Ya no me quedaban fuerzas ni para defenderme "Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas ¿lo sabías?"

·¿Nunca dejarás de decir tonterías?·

"Nunca" se puso a besarme la cara y me dejé hacer. Al menos cuando lo hacía no me sacaba tanto de quicio. Paró al sexto beso "Pon un poco de tu parte... Otras cosas sí, pero la necrofilia no"

·¿Tú qué concepto tienes de odio? En serio, sé sincera·

"¿Y tú?"

·No, respóndeme. ¿Qué quieres de mí?·

"Eso son dos preguntas, ¿a cuál respondo?"

·¡Contesta!·

"Esa, esa es la cara" me volvió a besar, le morí el labio.

·¡Viola!·

"Vale vale, ¿qué quieres?"

·¿Qué quieres tú?·

"Molestarte"

·¿Por qué?·

"Porque me gusta"

·¿Y?·

"Me gustas"

·¿Aún?·

"Sí"

·¡Pero yo no!·

"No importa"

·Sí importa·

"A mí no"

·Pues a mí sí, y te agradecería qu-· me calló con otro beso ·¡para!·

"No quiero"

·¡Te obligo!·

"Oblígame" intenté morderla pero se echaba para atrás y no llegaba "Tendrás que esforzarte más" me rendí. No podía hacer nada contra ella.

·Paso, haz lo que quieras pero no esperes que ponga de mi parte·

"¿Lo que... quiera?" el brillo de sus ojos era un muy mal presagio. Extrañamente, salió de encima y se puso en pie.

·¿Qué haces?· tenía un poco de miedo en ese momento.

"Tú relájate" se quitó el cinturón que llevaba y se puso al lado de la cama "Dame tus manos"

·No·

"Ah, ya..." me las robó de mis brazos ágilmente y consiguió atármelas en el cabezal de la cama poniéndose encima de mí. No me di cuenta de lo malo que era hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

·Vale, esto no me está gustando·

"Te gustará" se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello y me vendó los ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada.

·Mierda...·

"Mucho mejor, ahora eres toda para mí" estaba perdida, ya podía ir despidiéndome de mi tranquilidad.

·Como me hagas daño lo lamentarás·

"Yo no soy la que va lanzando a sus ex-novias por las paredes" me quitó las botas rápidamente y entonces sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, luego se hizo el silencio. No sentí más tacto, ni más ruidos durante unos segundos.

·¿Vio?· no hubo respuesta. Me estaba inquietando, no podría desatarme sola y dejarla en sus manos podría haber sido el peor error de mi vida, se podría haber ido y no me habría dado cuenta.

Ni siquiera escuché su aleteo, fue muy extraño, la paranoia creció conforme pasaban los segundos y empecé a preocuparme.

·¿E-estás ahí? ¿Viola?· pero los segundos pasaban y seguía sin escuchar nada. Intenté desatarme inútilmente, mi pulso se aceleró y empecé a acalorarme. La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, y aunque alguien consiguiera entrar no me haría mucha gracia que me vieran en esa situación. Lo dejé todo en manos de Viola y ella era de la que menos me podía fiar ·Mierda mierda ¡mierda! ¡Violeta!· no sé cómo pude ser tan ingenua.

Me esforcé en quitarme la venda con los brazos, pero estaba demasiado ajustada. Quise darme la vuelta pero no podía girar los brazos, estaba atrapada.

·¡Viola vuelve!· esperaba que hiciera lo que fuera conmigo, pero no que se fuera y me dejara so-  
Entonces, sus labios anunciaron su presencia al rozarse con los míos. Me sentí mucho más tranquila al ver que no se había ido, y sin darme cuenta la estaba besando. Tenía miedo de que volviera a desaparecer por lo que levanté la cabeza navegando en su boca sin parar.

Cuando se apartó y volví a ser yo, se empezó a reír.

"¿En serio creías que me había ido?"

·Cállate...·

"Pero ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea, creo que voy a buscar a Tink"

·Ni se te ocurra, de aquí no te mueves·

"Eso es justo lo que quería oír" volvió a besarme y se apoyó en la almohada mientras subía encima de mí, sin despegar nuestros labios.

No sé cómo pude terminar así, no quería pensarlo, decidí no darle vueltas y dejarme llevar. Eso era lo que quería, lo que queríamos en el fondo.

Nos pasamos un buen rato saboreándonos, recordando el tacto de nuestros labios, de nuestras lenguas.

Me quitó la venda de los ojos aunque no hacía falta, no necesitaba ver, con sentir tenía más que suficiente. Los abrí cuando perdí su tacto y vi sus ojos marrones clavándose en mi vista. Estuvimos unos segundos así, sin movernos, sin decir nada.

"¿Por qué no viniste a verme en todo este tiempo?" me sorprendió que quisiera hablar de eso en aquél momento, no me lo esperaba.

·¿Después de lo que me hiciste?·

"Estaba dispuesta a pedirte perdón... dijiste que vendrías"

·Dije que lo haría cuando estuviera dispuesta a recibir tus disculpas·

"¿Entonces no estás dispuesta a perdonarme?"

·Pues no, claro que no, ni entonces ni ahora·

"¿Ni ahora?"

·No· me dio un beso.

"¿Ni ahora?"

·No· otro, más despacio.

"¿Ni ahora?" dijo más bajito, casi perdiendo la voz.

·No...· y me dio otro, en el que nos entretuvimos un poco más.

"Perdóname Vid... Sabes de sobra que te quiero y lo he pasado muy mal este tiempo viendo lo bien que lo pasabas con tus amigas... Quiero volver a ser alguien importante para ti... Quiero volver a estar contigo"

·¿Cómo esperas que me crea lo que dices? Tu palabra no vale nada· sus mentiras eran dignas de ser colgadas en un muro de cristal en el gran árbol de polvo de hada.

"Sí, entiendo que puedas pensar que te estoy mintiendo y sí, comprendo que no confíes en mí, pero esto te lo digo muy en serio, he cambiado…" incluso su tono cambió, me hizo escucharla de otra forma.

·Demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti·

"Vale. ¿Cómo lo hago?"

·Desátame·

"Hm..." no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero lo hizo.

·Ahora quítate la ropa y ponte la tuya· se emocionó cuando empecé la frase.

"Pero está muy sucia, no puedo ir así hasta el árbol..."

·Te aguantas, no haber puesto la mano en el marco·

"Ju..." salió de encima y nos pusimos en pie "Entonces date la vuelta" cómo si le diera vergüenza a estas alturas o algo. Me giré y me sorprendí del cambio de actitud que había tomado. Quizás era cierto lo que me había dicho.

No tardó demasiado en cambiarse.

"Ya estoy, ¿algo más?"

·Falta una última cosa. Vete· sentí que realmente le estaba haciendo daño con esas palabras, sus ojos no mentían. El silencio se hizo duro.

"Pero... ¿Para siempre?" llegué a pensar que se pondría a llorar si le decía que sí.

·No quiero que vuelvas aquí, no quiero verte, ni si quiera oír hablar de ti... en cinco días" fui un poco cruel al alargar la frase ·Si lo consigues, me fiaré un poco de ti· me abrazó, ¡me abrazó! Ella no era de abrazos, no de ese tipo. Me recordó a Tink cuando vio a su hermana.

"Gracias" me miró a los ojos con ganas de besarme y me quedé inmóvil hasta que, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, salió de la habitación. Salió de casa. Salió de mi cabeza. Iba a estar cinco días como mínimo sin verla, o al menos en eso quedamos, y tenía que decidir si tomarme la vida solitaria que tanto ansiaba o volver a los inicios y salir de nuevo con Viola, mi Violeta.

No se lo merecía, pero mi antigua yo quería darle otra oportunidad.


	6. Reencuentro por dos

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

 **Capítulo 6: Reencuentro por dos.**

* * *

 **[Tink]**

Llegamos a la frontera y pese al terrible frío que hacía en Invierno, me quedé allí para besarla incontables veces más. La amaba, me dolía tener que irme por la temperatura, pero me consolaba saber que el día siguiente la iba a ver a primera hora.

"Vamos, aquí te estás helando" me llevó unidas por las manos al lado cálido y cruzó conmigo. No quería que se pasara mucho tiempo allí, pero como a esa no hacía mucho calor no iba a ser tan duro para ella.

Seguimos saboreándonos sin poder parar. Mi cuerpo no tardó en volver a su temperatura con caricias subidas de tono, y es que pese a ser un hada invernal, encendía mi fuego interior. No pude evitar imaginarme una noche junto a ella, sería idílico despertar a su lado, una junto a la otra, compartiendo el latir de nuestros corazones.

Nos seguimos besando cada vez más apasionadamente, me volvía loca y yo a ella, me sentía completa con el tacto de su cuerpo, de sus labios. Nunca iba a dejar de quererla, y mucho menos después de hacerla volar de placer en su cama. La amaba más que nada en el mundo, no me separaría de ella por nada del mundo.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos enrollándonos dejando fluir el amor que desprendían nuestras almas, pero empecé a ver a Peri cansada, con unos párpados que parecían pesar más de lo normal. Ninguna de las dos cenamos y ya debían de ser la una o las dos de la madrugada, teníamos que despedirnos.

"Estoy segura de que hoy soñaré contigo" estaba luchando para combatir el sueño, pero ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas.

·No lo dudo... ¿Te importa que piense en ti cuando… esté en mi cama?· entendió rápidamente a lo que me refería, necesitaba canalizar tanta excitación.

"Haha... claro que no, debes de tener ganas. ¿Sabes? me gustaría poder ir a tu casa, si no estuviera tan lejos..."

·Eso se puede arreglar. Haré una casa aquí mismo, a media temperatura donde podamos estar juntas sin peligro, ya verás·

"Sería perfecto Tink"

·Lo sé· seguimos besándonos y besándonos hasta que tras casi una hora tonteando decidimos irnos a la cama.

"Quedamos por la mañana entonces"

·Por supuesto. Dormiré lo justo para poder volver a besarte· su sonrisa medio dormida me mataba de lo adorable que era.

"Te quiero Tink"

·Y yo a ti· le di un par de besos más antes de soltar nuestras manos ·No te duermas por el camino·

"Lo intentaré…" no podía estar más enamorada de ella, era todo lo que podía desear.

Tras perderla de vista, me di la vuelta y me puse en marcha. Me moría de hambre y pensé que Vidia me habría guardado algo de cena, pero no quería despertarla y mucho menos que me echara la bronca por irme al Invierno después de dejarme claro que no fuera, así que puse rumbo a casa.

Devoré todo lo que encontré al llegar, luego guardé los dibujos que le hice en mi mesita de noche y me puse a arreglarle la chaqueta de Peri que rompí sin querer el otro día. No tardé más de diez minutos en dejarla perfecta, incluso la retoqué un poco. No recuerdo si dijo que me la podría quedar. Me encantaría tenerla en mi armario para siempre, tenía su inconfundible olor.

Y con su olor impregnado en mi ropa y mi piel, me tumbé en la cama y fui desnudándome conforme me excitaba con mis manos, imaginando que eran las suyas. Ardí al momento, como si reviviera el momento, como si estuviera con ella. Recordé su cama, su cuerpo, su todo, desnuda, haciéndome volar, llevándome al cielo del orgasmo.

Me quedé increíblemente a gusto después de eso, tanto que me dormí sin darme cuenta. Estaba cansada después de todo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté de golpe. Ni siquiera desayuné pensando en que Peri ya estaría esperando en la frontera. Me vestí en un tiempo récord, poniéndome su abrigo por encima y cuando tenía el pomo de la puerta en mi mano, vi que tenía una carta en el suelo. No solía recibir cartas, y las pocas que recibía eran buenas, de felicitaciones la mayoría, así que la ignoré.

Tiré la carta por ahí y ni le hice caso. Salí hacia la frontera pero por desgracia me encontré con Hada Mary cerca de casa y no conseguí escaquearme cuando me vio. Tenía que quitármela de encima cuanto antes.

"¡Oh! Qué casualidad Tinkerbell. Supongo que ya estarás al corriente de la situación ¿verdad?" dijo sin dejar de mirar el abrigo con las manos en su cintura.

·Pues… no sé de qué me hablas· debí de haberla abierto.

"Oh, tuercas, debían de haberte entregado una carta informativa... En fin, la reina ha ordenado que te mantenga ocupada y ocupada te voy a mantener, así que deja tu abrigo donde estaba que te vienes conmigo" qué rabia sentí en ese momento, no quería tintinear, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Estaba segura de que la reina lo hizo para mantenerme alejada de mi hermana.

·¿Puedo pasar por la frontera primero? Peri me está esperando...·

"No señorita, cuando llegue el descanso podrás hacer lo que quieras pero hasta entonces te convertirás en mi sombra. Estoy segura de que tu hermana podrá esperar" ella no la conocía, odio que las hadas digan cosas sin saber.

·No... Es capaz de quedarse toda la mañana allí, déjame avisarla al menos·

"Oh venga, no intentes escaquearte que te conozco. Vamos, quítate eso que tenemos mucho que hacer. Y rápido"

·Entonces déjame desayunar...· me enfadé, no estaba intentado escaquearme, sólo la quería avisar. Volví a mi habitación para colgar el abrigo ·Lo siento Peri...· me sentía fatal por ella, si tenía tantas ganas de estar conmigo como yo iba a llevarse una gran decepción, seguro que se iba a enfadar conmigo.

Salí tras comer algo, y mi horrible día dio comienzo. Me dijo que había un montón de cosas que hacer, casas que montar, puentes que arreglar, piñas de los scouts que recolocar y así una interminable lista de cosas. Casi todos los tintineadores teníamos descanso, por lo que había un montón de pequeños trabajos que hacer.

Me comentó que si lo hacía bien, podría llegar a convertirme en una supervisora como ella, pero yo no quería eso. Me gustaba mi talento, pero no tanto como para dedicar mi vida a ello.

A media mañana, me encontré con Fawn, y Hada Mary me dejó hablar con ella un momento. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, pero no me quitaba el ojo.

·Sálvame Fawn, estoy condenada a tintinear de por vida· pensé en pedirle que fuera a la frontera por mí para avisar a Peri de mi situación, debía de estar preocupada.

"Eso puede esperar, acabo de ir a casa de Vidia para ir a buscarla y ¡allí no hay nada! Es como si hubieran desaparecido todas sus cosas, incluso ella"

·¿Qué dices?·

"Sí sí, y no tengo ni idea de dónde está, no la encuentro por ninguna parte ¿tú sabes algo? Ayer estuviste con ella ¿no?" lo primero que pensé es que la última vez que la vi esperaba a que volviera para cenar y creo que dormir con ella. ¿Podría haberse enfadado tanto como para desaparecer de esa forma?

·Mierda...· no pensé que haría algo así por una tontería como esa, era posible que se tratara de un malentendido pero sabiendo que a veces se toma las cosas muy a pecho, podría ser capaz.

"Mierda ¿qué?"

·Bueno... es posible que ayer se enfadara un poco conmigo, pero no fue para tanto…· Hada Mary vino al ver nuestra cara de preocupación.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Vidia ha desaparecido, incluso sus cosas ya no están en casa, se ha evaporado"

"¿Evaporado? Qué disparate. ¿Dices que sus cosas ya no están en su casa? ¿no creéis que lo más probable es que se haya cambiado de casa? No me la imagino llevando todos sus trastos como un caracol, hoho"

"Anda, pues es verdad" nos sentimos un poco estúpidas en ese momento.

·¿Has hablado con Zephyr? Ella tiene que saber algo·

"Claro, cómo no caí antes, vamos"

·Yo... no puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer· esperaba a que Mary quedara bien diciendo que me dejaba ir, pero no.

"Bueno... pues ya te iré informando. Chao" y se fue. Era irónico que yo, la culpable de su entre comillas desaparición, no pudiera ir a buscarla.

"Seguro que tu amiga está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Vamos, tenemos que seguir con esta jaula" seguimos el resto de la mañana de un lado para otro, no paramos, a penas descansamos hasta que llegó el mediodía.

Me dio media hora, sólo media hora libre para comer. Dijo que podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero que si en media hora no había vuelto, me iba a arrepentir por el castigo que me iba a imponer. No quise saber cuál era, por lo que me tomé en serio esa media hora.

No sabía nada más de Fawn, ni de las demás chicas, y mucho menos de Vidia. Empecé por volar a toda prisa hacia la frontera. Quería disculparme con Peri por haberle dado plantón, pero cuando llegué no estaba. Me sentí fatal, sabía que sería capaz de haber esperado horas para verme. Volé aún más rápido que antes a mi casa para escribir una nota para ella. Volví a la frontera y la dejé bajo una piedra para que no saliera volando, en el centro del tronco.

Hecho esto y con el tiempo corriendo, fui a por mi problema número dos. No tardé en encontrar a Zephyr. Me contó que, como bien dijo Mary, Vidia se había mudado y se extrañó que no nos hubiera dicho nada.

Su nueva casa era la que hay cerca del río así que volé directa hacia allí. No supe ni por dónde empezar, si se había cambiado de casa por mi culpa la cosa no pintaba bien, y Fawn no me dijo nada más.

Cuando llegué estaba muy nerviosa, más de lo que esperaba. Me sentía presionada por todos lados y tener poco tiempo no ayudaba demasiado.

·¿Vidia?· intenté abrir pero la puerta estaba cerrada ·¿¡Vidia!? ¿Estás ahí?· el seguro era de los nuevos, por lo que no iba a poder forzar la puerta fácilmente. Me asusté un poco cuando vi algo que parecía sangre en la entrada, y parecía reciente.

Rodeé la casa preocupada para pasar por las ventanas y como la de la cocina estaba abierta, entré por ahí sin hacer ruido.

No parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal, Vidia podría haber salido así que me relajé un poco. Seguí avanzando por el comedor y me planté en la puerta de la habitación. Me pareció escuchar algo así que tragué saliva y la abrí despacio.

Tanta preocupación y Vidia estaba echándose una siesta. Me extrañó porque ella no es de echarse a dormir al mediodía, algo le había pasado o quizás no durmió la noche anterior. ¿Me habría estado esperando?

Me acerqué a ella para ver que estuviera bien y no tuviera ninguna herida. ¿De quién era esa sangre entonces? ¿De Fawn? ¿Vidia le hizo daño? No lograba encajar ninguna de las piezas.

Dudaba en si despertarla o no, me daba un poco de miedo su posible reacción. Me quedé allí de pie durante unos segundos, tenía que decidir ya o me quedaría sin comer. Entonces recordé lo amable y responsable que era en el fondo y deshice mis dudas, tenía que haber una explicación coherente para todo aquello.

Me acerqué a su cabeza y le moví un poco el hombro.

·Vidia... Vid... Despierta· se empezó a mover y dejé que se despertara ella sola.

"Deja de… besarme…" la miré extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta de que era yo "¡Tink! ¿Qué haces aquí?" se incorporó terminándose de despertar, estregándose la cara.

·Venia a saber por qué te has mudado tan de repente·

"Ya, ¿por dónde has estrado? ¿Me has roto la puerta?"

·No, entré por la ventana. No tengo mucho tiempo así que te agradecería que—·  
"¿Cuál?"

·¿Cual?·

"Sí, cuál. ¿Por qué ventana has entrado?" no parecía de muy buen humor.

·La… de la cocina, ¿qué más da? Lo que pasa es que a penas tengo un cuarto de hora para...· se levantó y se fue ignorándome ·¿Me estás escuchando?·

"No" la cogí del brazo para pararla pero me quitó la mano y siguió hasta la cocina decidida. Cerró la ventana con pestillo y al darse la vuelta le paré los pies.

·¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?·

"¿Qué me pasa? Estaba de puta madre echándome una siesta y vienes colándote por mi ventana tú con tus preguntitas, ¿te parece normal?" me chocó mucho la forma en que se me dirigió, no parecía ella.

·Y-yo...·

"Vete, lárgate y déjame en paz. No sé por qué no estás en Invierno" eso no era un simple mal despertar, estaba agresiva y ni siquiera me miraba a la cara, asustaba a cualquiera.

·Vale... vale, ya me voy...· no debía arriesgarme por si acaso, pero lo hice ·¿De quién es la sangre de la entrada?·

"De nadie, vamos, fuera" me fue empujando pese a estar andando hacia la salida. Me asustaba no saber nada y que me echara de esa forma, ¿había algo que no quería que supiera o sólo estaba enfadada conmigo? Tenía que conseguir respuestas.

·¿Pero por qué te has mudado? ¿Es por lo de ayer? ¿Es por mi culpa? Dímelo por favor· suspiró con un aire de rabia, nunca la había visto de esa forma.

"¿Quieres saber porqué? Quieres saberlo ¿verdad? Tú siempre tienes que meter las narices pero nunca te preocupas por nadie ¿no? ¡Pues sí! Es por tu culpa, me has hartado Tink, estoy cansada de tus tonterías, de que te aproveches de mí ¡y de tus putas mentiras! ¡Vete con tu hermana! no quiero verte más, ni a ti ni a las tontas de tus amigas. Déjame vivir en paz..." cuando me di cuenta por el portazo que dio, ya estaba fuera.

Mis ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, mis manos se pusieron a temblar y me empezó a faltar aire. Era una mezcla de pánico y tristeza, sus palabras me habían destrozado en apenas pocos segundos. Aunque si lo que decía fuese mentira o algún tipo de broma horrible, me hizo daño en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

·¿¡Se puede saber qué te he hecho!?· me puse roja de ira ·¡No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma!· no recibí más respuesta que sus pasos alejándose.

No hice algo tan grave, pensé, ¿a qué venía esa reacción? Me puse a andar arrastrando los pies, pensando en lo que dijo mientras iba secando mis lágrimas. Recordé la pelea que tuve con el resto de mis amigas. Supuse que si le había afectado tanto era porque realmente le importaba pero pensé que se mantendría a mi lado a diferencia de las demás. Ahora no podía estar con Peri por las tareas de Hada Mary, no me quedaba nadie con quien estar que me pudiera ayudar en ese momento. Era como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto en mi contra, nunca había pasado por algo así.

Me hice un plano mental de cómo podrían ser los días a partir de entonces partiendo de eso. No serviría de nada disculparme con mis amigas si después no podía estar con ellas, me iban a odiar, tendría matarme a tintinear todo el día y sólo podría estar en la frontera por las noches. No aguantaría ese ritmo mucho tiempo, cada vez estaría más cansada y acabaría pasando menos tiempo con Peri.

Todo se había vuelto gris. El contraste de lo perfecta que fue la noche en Invierno y la mierda de vida que me abofeteaba me hizo sentarme en un árbol que había cerca. Lloré al ver que no había forma de que las cosas salieran bien, no era algo que podía arreglar y tendría que apechugar con todo lo que se avecinaba yo sola. No volver a Invierno, no ver a Peri todos los días, cumplir las órdenes de Mary para que estuviera contenta, convencer a la reina de que me liberara de ese castigo que no merecía.

No quería hacer nada de todo eso, no había nada bueno, ni una sola cosa, iba a amargarme haciendo todo eso, iba a perder mi alma y ya no volvería a ser la misma. Nunca me había sentido peor y no tenía a nadie que me consolara. Me sentí muy sola.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, seguro que ya había pasado más de media hora y cuando volviera me iba a caer un castigo. Necesitaba comer una de las deliciosas galletas recién hechas de Vidia, o los brazos de Peri, o las bromas y tonterías de las chicas. Sentí que me estaba haciendo pedazos por momentos.

Me levanté al cabo de un buen rato con los ojos hinchados, la espalda dolorida y sin saber qué hacer. No tenía ganas de nada, así que decidí volver a mi casa para echarme en la cama y no volver a despertar jamás. Ya me encontraría con mis problemas en otro momento, no tenía fuerzas para afrontar nada.

Tuve la suerte o desgracia de no encontrarme a nadie por el camino. Cerré la puerta con todos mis sistemas de cerrado y caí abandonada en mi cama. Mi almohada se había convertido en mi única compañera ahora.

Ignoré a Hada Mary llamando a la puerta, ignoré a mis amigas cuando pasaron por casa una hora más tarde. Me quedé tirada como un trapo sucio y olvidado. No valía la pena seguir en pie, fui muy estúpida en pensar que podría estar con Peri teniendo a la reina en mi contra. Era como si me privaran de una parte de mi corazón, dolía.

Rocé el sueño un par de veces y el sol se empezó a anaranjar entre las cortinas. ¿Iba a pasarme los días así a partir de ahora? Sin motivación, sin diversión, sin días felices... Nunca había estado sola, ni tan herida, ni tan deprimida. Mi cabeza me torturaba poco a poco.

El hambre terminó obligándome a estirar las alas, no había comido nada desde que desayuné. Arrastré mis pies hasta la cocina y me di cuenta que no tenía nada hecho. Me daba una pereza inmunda cocinar, demasiado complejo, demasiado innecesario. Terminé comiendo ingredientes sueltos para matar el hambre.

Todo me asqueaba, incluso yo misma, necesitaba una ducha, pasar medio día en la cama me dejó más destrozada de lo que pensaba y estaba absurdamente cansada. Mi mente se llenó de una materia densa, fría y oscura. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar ya, tampoco serviría de nada.

Volví a la cama y me negué a levantarme, aunque me agobiara, aunque estuviera incómoda, no quería moverme de allí. Noté mi cabeza ardiendo, mi cuerpo estaba sudando y la rabia terminaría consumiéndome. Se estaba haciendo de noche y si seguía un minuto más allí iba a volverme loca. No me gusta pasar tanto tiempo encerrada, es claustrofóbico. Caí al suelo sin fuerza y me empecé a arrastrar hacia el comedor. Me quedé a medio camino, me encontraba mal.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, me notaba caliente y me costaba respirar. Tenía que salir de allí, quería tumbarme en la arena de la playa y quedarme allí dormida. El mar lo cura todo, dicen.

Hice un enorme esfuerzo por levantar el vuelo y, mareada, conseguí salir de casa. El aire fresco me animó a seguir y logré volar un poco, pero poco después de dejar el refugio de los tintineadores, me desplomé. No sé qué pasó entonces.

* * *

Desperté un poco mejor a la vez que atontada, no estaba en casa. Un hada sanadora me dijo algo y asentí la cabeza por inercia. Me volví a dormir.

Un murmuro me hizo abrir los ojos más tarde. Ya más despierta, vi que estaban mis amigas allí.

"Hey, pero si está despierta" era Sil, con Ro y Fawn.

"¿Cómo te encuentras florecilla?"

·Hey...· me desperecé sin muchas ganas, no recuerdo que estaba soñando pero seguro que era mejor que la realidad que estaba viviendo ·¿Qué ha pasado?· no tenía muy claro cómo había llegado a esto.

"Te encontraron tirada en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza" respondió Fawn. Entonces lo recordé "¿Aún tienes fiebre?"

·Un poco…· no parecían enfadadas como la última vez, fue como si aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido.

"Menos mal. Voy a buscar a una enfermera" Rosetta se fue.

"Antes ha venido Clarion, hemos estado hablando un poco sobre todo..."

·¿Y qué dijo?· no respondió.

"Dijo que quería hablar contigo" dijo finalmente Sil "pero no para echarte la bronca ni nada de eso"

·Vale...· me ocultaban algo, pero no tenía ganas de insistir ·¿Y Vidia?· sus caras cambiaron de repente.

"Bueno... es complicado" llegó Ro con un hada sanadora.

"Vaya vaya, así que nuestra tintineadora durmiente se ha despertado, veamos..." me hizo un chequeo completo, me puso al corriente de mi estado y dijo que procurara tomar reposo unos días. No tardó demasiado en irse.

"Lo que no te pase a ti Tink..." comentó Ro.

"Pues eso, que Vidia ha decidido aislarse del mundo y ahora pasa de nosotras. Oh, ¿tú sabías que es amiga de Viola?"

·No... me suena haber escuchado que no le caía bien o algo, ¿ahora son amigas?·

"Eso parece... y yo que pensaba que Viola estaba más sola que la una"

·¿Entonces qué? ¿Va a dejar de ser nuestra amiga?· recordé en un flash sus dolorosas palabras.

"No lo sé, es como si no quisiera saber nada de nosotras. Deberías hablar con ella"

·Ya lo hice...· dije en un tono apagado ·me echó muy cabreada de casa, me dijo cosas que... preferí no haber escuchado· el silencio entristeció el ambiente.

"No os preocupéis, seguro que todo saldrá bien, ya veréis" Sil intentó consolarnos.

·Oye, ¿la reina dijo algo sobre Peri?· Ro fue a responder, pero las demás la detuvieron ·¿Qué?·

"Será mejor que te lo diga ella..." no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, me empecé a preocupar.

·Pues si no me lo queréis decir id a buscarla, si es algo sobre Peri tengo que saberlo·

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Ro.

"Sí... claro" no parecían muy convencidas, no sabía por qué. Se fueron las tres cabizbajas y me quedé sola. Ya se podría haber quedado Fawn o algo.

A los diez minutos, apareció Clarion, sola, más abrigada que de costumbre.

"Tinkerbell... ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

·Preocupada, ¿qué ocurre? ¿le ha pasado algo a Peri?·

"Despacio pequeña, túmbate. Escucha, sé que lo has estado pasando mal y reconozco que obligarte a tintinear no fue la opción más acertada. Me llegaron noticias de que volviste a Invierno hace dos días y tenía que hacer actuar rápido. Por ello, te pido disculpas, debí haberlo pensado mejor y antes de nada, hablarlo contigo"

·Ya... no pude verla en todo el día·

"Lo sé. Sé cómo te sientes, veo las inmensas ganas que tienes de verla en tus ojos y entiendo que quieras hacer lo que sea para estar con ella, me pasó exactamente lo mismo. Pero tienes que entender que—"  
·No hay peros Clarion, si tú también pasaste por lo mismo sabrás que no puedo aceptar la idea de olvidarla, ya es demasiado tarde·

"Sí... pero a veces las barreras son más altas de lo que podemos saltar, y terminamos cayendo desde muy alto. Sólo entonces te das cuenta de que no deberías de haber saltado... Quiero pedirte disculpas por que ayer registré tu casa sin tu permiso para poder entenderte mejor, y encontré los apuntes y esquemas que hiciste sobre posibles formas de poder estar en Invierno sin peligro"

·Ah, ya...·

"Me pareció muy interesante y ahora mismo Hada Mary está trabajando junto a otros tintineadores para estudiarlas. Quiero que sepas que yo soy la primera en querer que las hadas cálidas puedan estar junto a las hadas de Invierno y te daré todo mi apoyo para que lo hagas realidad. Tienes un gran talento y no puedes desaprovecharlo"

·Así que... ¿el plan es...?·

"Unificar las cuatro estaciones para las hadas cálidas, y no podemos hacerlo sin ti. ¿Crees que podrás ayudarnos?" me reí por cómo terminaron las cosas al final.

·Claro, contad conmigo pero… ¿qué pasa con Peri?·

"Se te permitirá cruzar a Invierno entre las once de la mañana y las dos del mediodía para lo que necesites. Podrás estar con Peri si lo deseas"

·¿En serio?· no entendí muy bien por qué ese cambio de actitud pero me pareció genial.

"Sí Tink, creo que es la mejor opción. Todos sabemos lo cabezona que puedes llegar a ser, separarte de ella no nos llevará a ninguna parte"

·¡Genial! Muchísimas gracias Clarion·

"Por desgracia..." su tono me puso seria de golpe "No todo son buenas noticias... Ha llegado una carta de un scout del lado invernal sobre tu hermana" la arranqué de sus manos cuando la vi y me puse a leerla. Si era de un scout lo más probable era que le hubiera pasado algo.

·

 _Para la reina:  
De: Scouts del Invierno.  
Tema: Periwinkle._

 _Lamento comunicar que la escarchadora Periwinkle ha sufrido un grave accidente por su imprudencia._

 _Ella misma ha confirmado que aproximadamente a las doce del mediodía, cruzó al lado cálido aún sabiendo el riesgo que suponía para buscar a su hermana Tinkerbell. Ha confesado que esa era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Tras pasar entre veinte y cuarenta minutos entre Otoño y Primavera, se empezó a marear y se propuso volver al Invierno. Consiguió llegar pero perdió el conocimiento poco después. Las escarchadoras Gliss y Spike la encontraron minutos después y se la llevaron al centro de hadas sanadoras. Periwinkle se recuperó a la una y media del mediodía, pero sus alas sufrieron daños irreparables. Las hadas sanadoras confirman que no podrá volver a volar._

 _Seguiremos informando de cualquier novedad._

·¿Q-qué...?· la miré desalmada esperando a que me lo explicara. No podía haber perdido las alas para siempre.

"Lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Era algo que pude haber evitado y tienes todo el derecho de culparme"

·P-pero... ¿no volverá a volar nunca más?· volvía a leer esa frase para asegurarme.

"Me temo que no. Las alas son muy frágiles y no se pueden curar. Lo siento, de veras. Es horrible qu—"  
·Tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a verla· miré hacia fuera y vi que era media mañana.

"Te acompañaré. Aún no estás del todo bien y no quiero que el frío te haga enfermar más"

·Vamos· no quería creérmelo hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos, Peri no podía haber perdido sus alas de esa forma, no era justo, no era posible.

Pasamos por mi casa, quedaba cerca, y me puse la ropa de Invierno rápidamente. Dejamos de volar al llegar a la frontera y vimos a Lord Milori con su espectacular búho blanco. No pude evitar fijarme en cómo le brillaban las alas al escarchador. Nos subimos las tres en él, yo entre los dos, y cruzamos el Invierno en un momento.

Los nervios me atacaban, el medio se volvía insoportable y la preocupación me presionaba a cada aleteo. Llegamos a un edificio de hielo impecable y mis alas me susurraron que estaba cerca de ella. Me puse a correr como si supiera a donde iba, como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes. Subí a la primera planta, hacia el final del pasillo y grité.

·¡Peri!· escuché su voz atravesando la puerta que tenía más cerca.

"¡Tink!" entré y la vi sentada en la camilla con un hada sanadora comprobando sus alas. No tenían muy buen aspecto.

·No…·

"¿De dónde has salido? Las hadas cálidas no pueden estar aquí" dijo el hada sanadora.

·He venido con Milori y la reina· dije con todo el peso de esas palabras para callarla. Me acerqué a Peri hasta agacharme frente a ella ·¿Es cierto? ¿No podrás volver a volar?·

"Eso… dicen…" me puse tremendamente triste, fue como si me arrancaran las alas a mí, su dolor era mi dolor y no era fácil de soportar "Pero no te preocupes, podré ir a los sitios con un búho, como hace Milori…"

·Oh Peri…· la abracé con todo mi corazón. Se había sacrificado tanto para ir a buscarme y me sentí culpable de no haber ido a por ella ·Lo siento mucho, debí haber—·  
"No lo sientas, fue culpa mía. No te hice caso y crucé…" Milori y la reina aparecieron entonces. El hada sanadora se acercó a ellos para hablar con el escarchador y la reina se agachó a mi lado.

"Hola Periwinkle… tenía ganas de conocerte. Quiero que sepas que como principal responsable de lo ocurrido, enmendaré mi error y entre todos conseguiremos que podáis estar juntas para siempre. Sois hermanas y debéis permanecer unidas. Nuestro equipo de tintineadores ya están trabajando para encontrar una forma de unir nuestros mundos. Sé que eres fuerte y capaz de afrontar cualquier obstáculo si te lo propones, así que trata de no desanimarte ¿de acuerdo?" le dio un beso en la frente con su típico cariño.

"Reina Clarion…" era la primera vez que Peri la veía y se quedó sin palabras, sus ojos reflejaban el brillo de sus alas "Gracias…" tenía muchas ganas de que nos dejaran solas para besarla, no podía esperar.

"Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, y no dudes en pedir ayuda a Milori, es un poco frío a veces, pero tiene un corazón muy tierno" le guiñó el ojo haciéndole reír y se levantó "Os dejaré solas un momento"

·Gracias· salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

"Waoh, no sab—" no pude contenerme más, la corté besándola durante un largo momento. Cuando nos despegamos para respirar, se lamió los labios con una sonrisa "Tenía miedo de no poder estar contigo y ahora…"

·Podremos vivir juntas, estoy segura· me besó llena de felicidad, una felicidad que curó todos mis males, que llenó un vacío de desesperanza y me envolvió en alegría ·Por ahora podré estar en Invierno de once a dos, tres horas enteras para estar contigo·

"Oh, eso es genial, ¿cada día?"

·Cada día, empezando por hoy· se deshizo de gusto y lo acompañé con unos besos traviesos por su cuello, haciéndola reír.

El viento empezó a soplar a nuestro favor y pese a que tenía algunas cosas pendientes que resolver, podía estar más que satisfecha. La perspectiva no tenía nada que ver con el día anterior.

* * *

 **[Clarion]**

Después de hablar con el hada sanadora del estado de Peri, le pedí que no volviera a entrar hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Tras irse, fui a sentarme en el banco, al lado de Milori. Estaba pensativo, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y los dedos entrelazados cubriendo su boca, con la mirada perdida y sus ojos apagados.

Incontables estaciones pasaron desde que nos vimos personalmente, desde que estuvimos sentados uno al lado del otro, desde que compartimos deliciosos momentos juntos. Quise recuperarlos desde el momento en que supe que Tink tenía una hermana, una pequeña voz volvió a hablarme y le hice caso demasiado tarde. No debí centrarme tanto en protegerlas, debía de buscar una solución, aunque pareciera imposible.

"¿Es cierto? ¿Vais a intentar unir el lado cálido con el invernal?" preguntó, sin mover la mirada.

·Así es· suspiró, poniéndome tensa. Era arriesgado, algo que podría salir muy bien o muy mal.

"¿Y si no lo consigues?"

·Supongo que sabrás lo talentosa que es Tinkerbell. Con sus ganas de esta con su hermana, estoy segura de que conseguiremos encontrar una solución· sonrió muy ligeramente, fue casi imperceptible.

"¿Y si lo consigues?" esa pregunta no tenía que ver con ellas dos, tenía que ver con nosotros. No supe qué responder, estuvimos unos segundos en silencio "No esperes siga sintiendo lo mismo por ti" fue cruel, frío, insensible y doloroso. No tenía por qué decirlo de esa forma.

·No hago esto por nosotros, no tienes de qué preocuparte·

"Espero que sea verdad. ¿Te llevo a la frontera?"

·No puedo dejar a Tinkerbell sola, nos iremos en unas horas·

"Entonces puedo irme. Estaré en el palacio, avisa a un scout para que os venga a buscar" tenía la pequeña esperanza de que pudiéramos quedarnos allí los dos, hablando aunque fuera unos minutos, pero al parecer no quería saber nada de mí. Se levantó y no pude quedarme callada al verlo marchar.

·Milo…· se detuvo instantáneamente ·Me gustaría hablar sobre algunas cosas…· hacía mucho tiempo que no me ponía nerviosa.

Se dio la vuelta con su tranquilidad y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Sé que no haces esto sólo por ellas. Sigues siendo un libro abierto para mí pese a todos estos años" su neutral expresión me hacía imposible saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza, era algo que siempre me sacaba de quicio.

·De acuerdo, también lo hago por nosotros, ¿tienes que decir algo al respecto o te irás?· dije con un tono más contundente, más serio.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" dio un paso adelante.

·¿Qué has soñado ésta mañana?· sabía que le haría reír con esa pregunta. Fue algo que dije el segundo día que nos vimos, como salutación, luego él me lo repitió al tercer día y a partir de ahí nos lo tomamos como una broma. Nos hicimos esta muchas veces y siempre conseguíamos una respuesta diferente.

"He soñado que un ángel bajaba de un cielo nublado" dio un paso más "que su aura desprendía felicidad y esperanza" otro paso "que tenía una dulce voz caramelizada y reverdecía cada rincón del paisaje" se giró para poder sentarse y seguir "que despejaba las nubes a modo de cortina para dejar entrar el sol y llenaba los corazones fríos con una cálida brisa con sólo una mirada, y venía hacia mí" se acercó apoyando su mano en el banco, entre nosotros.

·Tus ojos… no recordaba que brillaban tanto· me atraje a él como si me absorbiera.

"Tus labios… no recordaba que eran tan deliciosos" terminó la frase con un beso que creí haber olvidado. La magia de ese instante hizo paralizar el tiempo y hacer desaparecer el espacio. eri!"al del pasianta, hacia la a donde iba y como si supieralla. ella no que yo soy la primera en querer que las hadas c


	7. Esperando un sí

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

 **Capítulo 7: Esperando un sí.**

* * *

 **[Viola]**

Habían pasado poco más de veinticuatro horas desde que salí de casa de Vidia. La reina me dejó al cargo y se fue con su abrigo después de que vinieran las amigas de Vidia. Dijo que seguramente iría al Invierno. Me extrañó, casi nunca me dejaba al cargo y mucho menos se iba al Invierno, no le gustaba ni hablar de su hermano pero ahora se iba como si nada. Me descolocó, sospechaba que algo había pasado.

Como no estaba, cotilleé un poco sus cosas llevada por la curiosidad y me topé con una carta de los scouts de Invierno. Entonces lo entendí, la historia se repetía. Al igual que Milori, Periwinkle fue víctima del deseo y perdió las alas. Tiempo récord, tardó tres semanas menos que él. Tink debió de sentirse mal por ella, Clarion dejó de hablar con su hermano después de aquél accidente pero no me imagino a esa tintineadora cabezona rindiéndose así como así.

No me gustaría estar en su situación aunque la mía tampoco era para tirar cohetes. A día de hoy, sigo dudando de si esos cinco días eran para ponerme a prueba o simplemente quería perderme de vista. ¿Y si después volviera para alargar los días a unas semanas? O de por vida como dijo ella... No quería ni imaginarlo, sería demasiado cruel.

Por supuesto, intenté olvidarla más de una vez, fingir que ya no me importaba y que había pasado de página pero... Se me hace imposible dejar de pensar en ella. Es Vidia y aunque no tuvo la decencia de venir a verme desde que nos peleamos, sigo queriéndola como una tonta irremediable.

Pensé en qué hacer cuando nos volviéramos a ver en cuatro días, ¿sería ella la que vendría a por mí? Me puse en mil situaciones posibles y las analicé para tomar ventaja de ellas, incluso me hice un esquema y un gráfico de probabilidades. Sí, tenía cosas mejores que hacer pero lo dejé para después. No salí muy bien parada, ella llevaba ventaja mirara como lo mirara.

Recién entrada la tarde y un poco preocupada por Clarion, apareció con otra aire, ajetreada y con cien manos inquietas. Nunca la había visto así.

"Viola, sígueme, tengo que hablar contigo" ni siquiera dejó de aletear para hablar. Me puso al corriente de la situación, de su plan para que las hadas cálidas pudieran estar en Invierno y del cambio que iba a suponer. Se la veía feliz, más que de costumbre.

Me sorprendió que hiciera todo eso para que Tink pudiera estar con su hermana pero después de hablar un poco de eso, entendí que ella también quería estar con Milori, lo llevaba escrito en la frente. Cuando terminó de dar todas las explicaciones, dejó caer un bombazo que no vi venir.

"Dicho esto... Es muy probable que algún día tenga que dejar de ejercer como reina, no será pronto pero hay que tenerlo en cuenta. Confío mucho en ti Viola, todo este tiempo has demostrado una gran dedicación por el talento de gobernar y eres un sol ¿crees que podrías aceptar el puesto si fuera necesario?" básicamente, dijo si quería convertirme en reina, así, como si nada, la reina de Pixie Hollow. Ni en broma estaba preparada.

·No creo que...·

"Piénsalo, no tienes que decidir nada ahora, tómate tu tiempo ¿de acuerdo?" me quedé a cuadros. No podía ser el peor momento para pedirme algo así, siendo reina no tendría tiempo para estar con Vidia, pero realmente no había nadie más preparada que yo para serlo. Nunca caí en la cuenta de que Clarion pudiera dejar su puesto, era impensable. Supuse que querría hacerlo para estar con su hermano.

Tuve unas ganas inmensas de decírselo a Vidia, pero cómo no quería verme ni saber nada de mí...

Pasé el resto de la tarde distraída, sin conseguir centrarme en nada de lo que hacía. No estaba preparada para ser reina, eran demasiadas responsabilidades, tenía que decirle que no y cuanto antes, así le daría tiempo de buscar a otro.

Fui a hablar con ella pero no la encontré, no estaba, se había ido sin decirme nada. ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? Siempre me avisaba cuando se largaba, ¿dónde la iba a encontrar si necesitaba su ayuda? Decidí aplazar la charla.

No volvió a aparecer hasta hacerse de noche, me preocupé y me sentí un poco abandonada.

·¿Dónde has estado?· me sentí un poco como si me estuviera siendo infiel, fue un poco absurdo.

"¿No te lo había dicho?" ¿sería posible que se hubiera olvidado de decírmelo? "Qué despiste, fui a supervisar el trabajo de los tintineadores, el proyecto tiene muy buena pinta" realmente parecía otra, más ligera, más flexible y relajada.

·Verás, quería hablar contigo sobre el tema de relevar tu puesto...·

"Cariño, piénsalo con detenimiento, aún es muy pronto para hablar de eso"

·Ya lo he pensado con detenimiento, y creo que yo no soy la mejor opción·

"¿Sabes cómo me convertí en reina?" escuché esa historia mil veces "Todos tenemos la capacidad de hacer cosas increíbles, sólo necesitamos ganas, dedicación y constancia. Con que tengas ganas sería suficiente. ¿Salimos a cenar?"

·¿Juntas?·

"Sí, ¿por qué no? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez"

·De acuerdo...· hablamos un montón durante la cena, Clarion estaba de lo más abierta y comprensiva, fue todo un placer estar tan relajada con ella, parecía que éramos dos amigas cenando como si nada. La vi como si hubiera rejuvenecido un montón de años, era agradable estar a su lado.

Llegamos a tal confianza, que le conté sobre Vidia, de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y cómo siempre, me aconsejó.

"Sí... Zephyr me dijo una vez que si no fuera tan irascible no llegaría a ser tan buena con su talento. Ella es muy temperamental pese a aparentar calma y serenidad, tienes que entenderla tal y como es. Te aconsejo que te tomes la tarde libre un día y estés a solas con ella para hablar. Salid a dar un aleteo y sed sinceras con vosotras mismas, la base de una relación está en la confianza"

·Ya... Pero si al final salgo con ella no creo que tenga tiempo para...·

"Eh, no te preocupes por eso, no te estoy obligando a nada, tengo una lista de hadas cualificadas para el puesto a las que puedo instruir. Te lo pedí a ti porque tú estás en la primera posición" me sentí mucho más aliviada después de escuchar eso "Lo importante es que seas feliz con lo que hagas, no importa lo que sea, si es lo que quiere tu corazón adelante con ello" imposible no creerme sus palabras.

Seguimos con nuestra velada y no volvimos a hablar de trabajo. Sin duda, la visita que hizo al Invierno le sentó de maravilla, debería ir a ver a su hermano más a menudo.

* * *

 **[Vidia]**

Amaneció el segundo día de tranquilidad con un agradable sol. Las chicas me dejaron en paz por fin y salí de buena mañana para estirar las alas. Me sentía genial, más relajada, más libre.

Me puse a entrenar como solía hacer antes y vi lo poco en forma que estaba, me cansaba a los pocos kilómetros. A partir de ahora tendría que ponerme en serio para volver a estar al cien por cien.

Era genial poder gozar de tanta tranquilidad, no tenía que preocuparme de nada más que de mí misma. Mi plan habría salido a la perfección si no hubiera sido por Viola. Era irritante, no dejaba de aparecer por mi mente.

Cuando salía a volar, mientras dormía, cocinando e incluso en el baño se las apañaba para meterse en mi cabeza y no conseguía librarme de ella. Es que hasta en este instante pensé en ella, no lo podía evitar. Quizás era su especialidad innata por sacarme de quicio, o su irremediable locura, o tal vez sus labios recordándome tiempos olvidados, pero no conseguía dejar de pensar en ella.

Era la sexta vez que tuve el impulso de ir a verla, y sí, las conté y es que empecé a pensar que me había contagiado su locura. A eso también se le aplicaba mis pocas ganas de pensar en las chicas y en Tink en especial, volqué mi rabia contenida en ella y dije cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ¿de qué serviría disculparme?

Pensé en otra cosa. ¿Sería posible una vida tranquila con Viola? Sonaba raro de cojones, ella era todo lo contrario a eso, pero quizás no era imposible, quizás podría intentarlo, quizás conseguirlo.

Tras unas vueltas llegué a la séptima vez, ahora con más ganas que las anteriores. Podría cambiar la condición a 'tú no puedes molestarme pero yo a ti sí' o algo así, supongo que no le importaría aunque perdería el sentido de la condición. Tenía que mantenerme firme pero cada vez me costaba más. A decir verdad, vivir completamente sola de golpe era un cambio demasiado brusco. Podría intentar ver qué pasaba con Viola y decidir más adelante, no podría ser tan malo. Sin darme cuenta me estaba dando excusas a mí misma.

Tuve que pararme en uno de los valles del otoño para replantearme las cosas. Ya no podía fiarme ni de mí, me estaba haciendo un lío y me tumbé en un rincón para ver pasar las nubes.

Me puse a pensar en los cambios que tuve en tan poco tiempo, en lo que iba a ganar y perder de una forma más objetiva, con otra mentalidad, desde otro punto de vista. La espina de Tink seguía molestándome, no se merecía haberla tratado así, debí de haber sido más comprensiva y no tan egoísta.

Me incorporé para sentarme, quise levantarme y volar hacia el árbol de polvo de hada, si no lo hacía ahora terminaría haciéndolo en unas horas, no tenía caso esperar más. Cuando me levanté dispuesta, me puse una última condición. Iré cuando arregle las cosas con Tink. No podía dejarla así, tenía que disculparme o al menos intentarlo.

Cogí aire y me dirigí hacia el refugio de los tintineadores. No sabía ni cómo empezar, pero ahí iba. Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera en Invierno, pero Viola dijo que la reina se lo impediría dándole trabajo aunque con ella nunca se sabe.

Fui directa al taller y acerté a la primera, estaba con varios otros tintineadores entre planos y pizarras llenos de datos y dibujos extraños. No me vio de lo metida que estaba en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Tuve que ponerme a su lado para captar su atención.

·Hola...· me miró de reojo a desgana, tenía que estar enfadada conmigo.

"¿No ves que estoy ocupada? No molestes"

·Quería hablar contigo, a solas si eso...·

"¿Sí? Pues ya es tarde, vete" se movió de mesa obligándome a seguirla. Cierto era que podría haberme disculparme con ella antes, y pensé hacerlo cuando la escuché llorar desde mi casa, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo.

·Quiero disculparme Tink, dame un minuto porfa·

"No, ni medio" esto iba a ser complicado.

·Vamos Tink, no quiero tener que decir las cosas frente a tus compañeros...· se rebotó contra mí cuando le toqué el hombro.

"¡Grr! ¿Qué quieres? ¿disculparte? ¡Pues te jodes! no te perdono, ahora vete y déjame tranquila" no pintaba demasiado bien. Algunos empezaron a mirarnos por esa subida de tono y pensé en hacer una estupidez.

·Lo siento, pero eso no entra en mis planes· le cogí la mano y conseguí hacerla volar para llevármela fuera, hacia un rincón donde no había nadie.

"¡Suéltame!" tuve que cogerla fuerte para que no se escabullera. Cuando aterrizamos, la dejé contra unos arbustos para que no pudiera escapar "Te odio" le solté la mano despacio al verla más tranquila.

·No espero que me perdones, pero al menos escúchame porfa...· cruzó los brazos girándome la cara ·Mira... han sido unos días muy complicados para mí, he... cambiado para bien o para mal y no lo he hecho de la mejor forma posible, no quise gritarte ni decirte esas cosas, yo no soy así...·

"¿Complicados dices? ¡Ha! ¿De qué sirve que me digas esto ahora...?"

·Puede que de nada, pero tenía que decírtelo. Confieso que tenía envidia de Peri, siempre hablabas de ella y querías estar a su lado, y sentí que me echabas a un lado... Me gustas Tink, eres... como la mejor amiga que he tenido y... no quería perderte ni que me abandonaras. Pero ahora lo he entendido, tu hermana es tu mundo ahora y es lo más importante para ti, la quieres por encima de todo·

"¿Y por qué coño desapareciste? Dicen que no volverás a ser nuestra amiga, que te has aislado"

·Eso es cierto... Necesito estar sola un tiempo, aclarar mis ideas antes de nada. No es por vosotras, no tenéis la culpa, es por mí. Tengo que hacer un cambio, mi yo me lo pide·

"¿Y por qué te disculpas si luego vas a pasar de nosotras?"

·Porque me importas Tink, y no quería dejar las cosas así, no te lo mereces... Quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. ¿Cómo va con Peri a todo esto? Escuché que la reina te impidió estar con ella·

"Mal. Ayer... perdió sus alas por intentar venirme a buscar"

·¿Qué...?· su cara no mentía ·¿Cómo que ha perdido sus alas?· no podía ser.

"Pues como que ya no volverá a volar nunca más por mi culpa, joder" sus ojos pedían llorar.

·Oh cielos... Seguro que no fue tu culpa...· me dolió hasta a mí que le hubiera pasado eso. Apoyó lentamente su cabeza en mi hombro y la abracé, al parecer no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal ·Bueno, mira el lado positivo, ahora podrá volver sin riesgo de que se le rompan·

"Ni se te ocurra volver a bromear con eso, ¿sabes lo mal que lo he pasado? Peri está destrozada..."

·Perdona... El otro día pensé que podrías hacer una casa cerca de la frontera para no tener que ir hasta el valle de los escarchadores·

"Eso ya lo pensé el día que la conocí" se separó un poco más calmada "Ahora estamos barajando posibles soluciones para poder estar en Invierno sin problemas, y la reina nos apoya"

·¿En serio?·

"Sí, pero como ahora pasas de todo no te enteras de nada... También me deja cruzar tres horas al día y me iré dentro de poco"

·Vaya... Lo siento pero a partir de ahora no estaré tanto con vosotras·

"Aún no entiendo por qué quieres dejarnos..."

·¿Conoces a Viola?·

"Fawn dijo que os habíais hecho amigas, ¿qué pasa con ella?"

·Ella fue una de mis primeras amigas que tuve, poco después de nacer... Su forma de ser es única, detrás de su aparente normalidad hay un caos desordenado de colores que siempre me ha atraído. Me volví solitaria y fría tras pelearnos, antes de que nacieras. Fue un poco duro para mí·

"Así que era por eso... ¿Y ahora habéis hecho las paces?" pasé de responder a sus preguntas para seguir con mi monólogo.

·No quiero que flipes y sé lo mala que eres guardando un secreto pero... estuvimos saliendo durante un tiempo, fueron unos meses que difícilmente olvidaré·

"¿Saliste con Viola? ¿Os enrollabais y tal?"

·Y cuando tuve que hablar con ella por el cambio de casa... aún seguía colada por mí, me volvió a robar el corazón·

"¿Vas a responderme a alguna pregunta?"

·Sí, me enrollaba con ella y también lo hice el otro día, no sé si hicimos las paces como tal, pero al menos volvemos a hablarnos y sí, voy a dejaros para estar con ella, necesito un tiempo para hacer lo que quiera·

"No sabía que te gustaba enrollarte con otras hadas"

·¿Y qué? No soy la única...·

"¿¡Cómo sabes lo de Peri!?" lo dijo tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta.

·¿Eh?·

"Ah, mierda"

·Me refería a que hay otras hadas con esos... gustos... ¿Te enrollas con Peri?·

"¡No! ¿Estás loca?" no pudo mentir peor.

·Ostras Tink, sabía que la querías pero no tanto·

"E-es diferente ¿¡vale!?"

·Haha, lo que tú digas, me parece bien, hacéis la mejor pareja del mundo·

"Hum... pobre de ti que se lo cuentes a alguien"

·Entonces guárdame tú también el secreto·

"Vale"

·Vale· me sonrió, no esperaba descubrir su secreto pero ahí estaba.

"Gracias" me dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndome "Avísame cuando quieras volver con nosotras, te estaremos esperando"

·Lo haré· salió volando sin más dejándome con una sonrisa y más tranquila. Lo había hecho bien. Aún quería seguir hablando con ella, pero más ganas tenía de hablar con Viola. Ya no tenía excusa para no ir a verla.

Fui directa al árbol de polvo emocionada y con ganas de estar con ella, de empezar algo nuevo. Se me hizo largo el camino pese a lo cerca que estaba. Al llegar a la entrada, toqué la puerta con firmeza. Luego me escondí.

"Adelante..." dejé caer los hombros al ver que la broma me salió mal, quería sorprenderla. Abrí un poquito la puerta y me saqué mi cabeza lo justo para poder verla "¡V-Vidia!" se levantó de golpe y cerré la puerta.

Sentí como agarraba el pomo y tiraba con fuerza, el aire que provocó casi me ondeó los pelos y su acelerada reacción se calmó al encontrarse con mis ojos.

·Bú· no podía ocultar mi sonrisa, aparecí como mi verdadera yo, estando en el lugar que quería con el hada que un día amé.

"¿Qué... haces aquí?" preguntó deslizando sus dedos por mis antebrazos hasta hacerse con mis manos "¿Otro cambio de casa?" negué con la cabeza "¿segura? Porque mi habitación es grande..." me adentró pasito a pasito.

·Mi casa es nueva, y más grande. Estaremos más cómodas allí·

"¿Significa eso que puedo vivir en tu casa?" le susurré un sí delante de sus labios antes de besarla. Con eso, sus disculpas quedaron más que aceptadas. Era absurdo recordar que nuestra pelea empezó por negarme a compartir casa con ella, todo habría sido tan diferente con ese simple sí "Por fin..."

·Cuando estés preparada·

"Llevo mucho tiempo preparada" me rodeó el cuello y perdimos la vista besándonos sin parar. Sus pies danzaron hacia la mesa donde apuntó algo rápidamente en un papel "Ya podemos irnos" de lejos leí algo así como 'me tomo el día libre' y un garabato difícilmente reconocible que parecía un corazón.

·¿A dónde?· me cogió de la mano y me llevó.

"A mi casa" salimos con prisas de allí. Sabía que tendría ganas, hasta yo las tenía.

·¿Vamos a empezar con la mudanza?·

"No, primero tengo que hacer una cosa"

·¿Qué cosa?· se paró expresamente para darme un beso ·Ya lo verás· decidí no insistir. Verla tan feliz me derretía de amor, estaba preciosa llevando esa sonrisa.

Tocamos suelo en la puerta de su casa y volvió a besarme, estaba tan juguetona que empecé a sospechar de lo que se podía tratar su sorpresa.

No estuvimos más de cuatro segundos en el comedor, me llevó directa a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama hacia atrás sin soltarme. En el momento en que apoyé una rodilla en el colchón me tumbó hacia un lado para besarme, besarme y besarme. Enrollamos nuestros cuerpos con harmonía casi al instante y dejamos atrás el mundo.

Sentí que había hecho todo lo que pedía mi corazón y ahora me lo recompensaba con felicidad. Necesitaba a ese alguien que viviera por mí, necesitaba a Viola.


	8. ¿Hermanas?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

 **Capítulo 8: ¿Hermanas?.**

* * *

 **[Tink]**

Desde que abrí los ojos por la mañana que esperaba a estar con Peri, no podía dejar de mirar el reloj. Después de aclarar las cosas con Vidia y dejarme mucho más tranquila, hablé con Hada Mary para que me dejara ir al Invierno pese a faltar más de media hora para las once.

"Está bien, pero ve con mucho cuidado ¡y sin prisas! que te conozco"

·Gracias~· aleteé despacio mientras me iba y fui acelerando llevada por mis ganas. Me equipé y casi me olvido de coger el abrigo que le arreglé a Peri, con tantos problemas no tuve ocasión de dárselo.

Salí disparada como si fuera una carrera y no hubiera escuchado la señal de salida.

En pocos segundos ya sentía brillar mis alas y mi corazón dio un salto de alegría.

"¡Ti~ink!" fijé mi objetivo en ella y la abracé cruzando al Invierno como si me fuera la vida.

·Llevo todo el día esperándote·

"Y yo... Has venido pronto, acabamos de llegar" ¿acabamos?

Eché un vistazo alrededor y vi a sus amigas Gliss y Spike junto a un búho, más pequeño que el de Milori y muy mono.

·Ooish, pero ¿quién es este pequeñín?· fui a verlo con Peri de la mano.

"Es una pequeñina y se llama Mila. Hemos estado jugando con ella toda la mañana" dijo acariciándole el pico "Mila, ella es Tink, mi querida hermana" le toqué el pico también. No sé cómo, pero supe que en aquél momento estaba sonriendo.

·Me encanta, es adorable·

"¿A qué sí?" me decepcionó un poco que viniera con sus amigas, pero no podía dejar que eso importara, vi lo mal que lo pasó esa noche por sus ojeras y su aire cansado, debe de ser muy duro perder las alas.

"Pero no nos deja montar..." dijo Gliss haciéndose la mosqueada.

"Milori dijo que no podía dejárselo a cualquiera. Pero tú sí que puedes subir Tink"

"Ala, ¿y por qué ella sí?"

"Porque ella es..." por un momento creí que iba a decir algo así como mi novia "la mejor hada del mundo mundial" me reí por cómo esquivó el error.

"Ella no puede volar, ¿cómo quieres que venga? ¿Andando?" aclaró Spike. Peri debió de haber empezado por ahí, pero no lo preferí.

"Oh, has traído mi abrigo"

·Sí, por poco me olvido otra vez. Toma· se quedó pensando un momento.

"No, prefiero que te lo quedes" yo pensaba igual "pero con una condición"

·¿Qué te dé el mío?· acerté de nuevo, no hizo falta ni que lo dijera ·Sujétamelo·

"Eres increíble" le di mi abrigo y nos pusimos el de la otra pese a que Peri no lo necesitaba. Se abrazó a sí misma cuando se lo puso, por encima de sus alas.

"Bueno, ¿vamos?" Gliss parecía impaciente.

"Sí, claro. Sube Tink" Mila se agachó y me puse detrás de Peri "Te aconsejo que te agarres fuerte"

·Por supuesto· pasé los brazos por su barriga y me pegué a ella hasta con los pies. Le besé el cuello rápidamente por sin que me vieran sus amigas.

"Vamos Mila, llévanos a la pista de patinaje" la abracé con fuerza y salimos volando de allí. Tuve una extraña sensación al estar con ella.

·¿Iremos a tu casa después?·

"Sí, comeremos allí"

·Y... ¿antes de comer?· ella tenía que saber a qué me estaba refiriendo, no entendía por qué me evitaba.

"¿No te apetece jugar?" ese jugar no se correspondía a mi idea. Empecé a preocuparme por ese cambio de mentalidad, algo le estaba pasando. Tenía que asegurarme.

·¿No quieres estar a solas conmigo?· al parecer, hice una pregunta que no pudo responder.

"Bueno Tink, ¿cómo va con vuestros inventos?" preguntó Gliss. No me quedó otra que apartar el tema y explicarles lo que estábamos haciendo.

Llegamos a la pista de hielo y seguí inquieta por Peri. No podía obligarle a nada, eso lo tenía claro pero, pensé que tendría tantas ganas como yo, eso o había algo que le impedía querer estar conmigo de esa forma.

Patinamos.

No me costó conseguir ponerme a su lado para hablar mientras Gliss hacía piruetas con Spike.

·¿Cómo estás?· le cogí la mano para que no se escapara.

"Genial, tenía ganas de patinar" quizás a otras hadas sí, pero a mí no me podía engañar, podía leer entre el eco de sus palabras. Me puse delante de ella para frenarla.

·En serio, ¿cómo estás? Es como si estuvieras fingiendo estar bien, ¿qué ocurre?·

"Nada..." dijo cabizbaja. Sus amigas se percataron de ello y se acercaron.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa? Vamos a patinar"

·Estamos hablando· dije fríamente, cortando el ambiente por dos.

"Estoy bien Tink, de verdad" me dolía que no quisiera decirme la verdad. Miré a sus amigas y las vi con cara de cómplices.

"Peri, te echo una carrera, ¡vamos! Pero no se vale usar las alas eeh" Gliss se la llevó cruelmente. Me puso de mal humor.

"Tink" Spike captó mi atención "¿damos una vuelta?" al verla con detenimiento, me di cuenta de que también parecía cansada.

·¿Qué está pasando?·

"Verás..." empezamos a patinar despacio "Después de que te fueras del centro sanador, a Peri le dieron el alta y la llevamos a su casa. Cuando llegamos se nos hizo pedazos en nuestras manos, estaba destrozada, su... dolor, por llamarlo de alguna forma, por haber perdido las alas apareció de golpe y se deprimió un montón. Supongo que aguantó su tristeza mientras estabas con ella"

·No...·

"Sí, y fue horrible, lo pasó realmente mal, apenas hemos dormido. Se esfuerza mucho por aparentar estar bien porque estás tú, si no, seguramente ni habríamos salido de casa"

·Mierda… Tengo que hacer algo, ¿puedes conseguir que Gliss no interfiera? Hablaré con ella·

"C-claro pero..."

·Intentad no molestar porfa·

"Vale..." nos acercamos a ellas y Spike se ocupó de Gliss.

·Peri... ¿Confías en mí?·

"Claro"

·Vamos a jugar a un juego de confianza, tú cierras los ojos y yo te guío ¿vale?· estábamos más o menos cerca del borde de la pista ·Date un par de vueltas· lo hizo y empezó el juego.

"¿Dónde estás?"

·Aquí. Como eres una patinadora experta, tendrás que patinar marcha atrás·

"Haha, vale" iba directa hacia la nieve, casi no tuve que rectificar su trayectoria.

·Vale, un poco más, sin miedo· finalmente conseguí lo que quería. Cayó a la nieve de espaldas y cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba encima de ella. La besé.

"¿Qué-?" sus amigas seguramente nos vieron, pero no me importó demasiado.

·Escúchame. No tienes fingir que estás bien conmigo, te quiero demasiado como para aceptar cualquier tipo de problema que tengas, sea cual sea no importa. No soporto que me mientas y mucho menos que te mientas a ti misma, quiero que seas sincera conmigo, para lo bueno y para lo malo, y si estás mal quiero que me lo digas, no dejaría de quererte ni aunque lo intentaras· la volví a besar.

"Para..." apartó un poco la cara.

·No. No hasta que me muestres tus verdaderos sentimientos, si te has pasado la noche llorando por haber perdido las alas tengo que saberlo, quiero compartir tus alegrías y tus desgracias, reír y llorar contigo, quiero que confíes en mí y no sólo para que te guíe con los ojos cerrados· le di otro beso. Sus ojos pedían lágrimas.

"Y-yo... Lo siento, no quería que te llevaras una mala impresión de mí"

·De ti siempre tengo una buena impresión· su primera lágrima corrió hasta desaparecer en la nieve ·Quiero estar contigo para consolarte si es necesario· se tumbó hacia un lado ocultando su rostro ·Te quiero Peri· le acaricié la cara viendo como se echaba a llorar poco a poco.

"Pues consuélame, estoy destrozada..." rompió a llorar y se liberó de esa horrible máscara que llevaba puesta.

La envolví con el calor de mi corazón, entre caricias y mimos.

·Es normal que estés triste pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarte a superarlo ¿me oyes?· me tumbé a su lado para ponerme frente a ella, como si estuviéramos en su cama. Le sequé sus lágrimas ·Peri·

"¿Qué...?"

·Guapa· le dije después de esperar a que sus pupilas se cruzaron con las mías.

"No quería que me vieras así..."

·¿Por qué no? Tus ojos son preciosos cuando brillan· le di otro beso en los labios, ahora más despacio ·Todo irá bien, ya verás, conseguiré quedarme en Invierno para vivir contigo, te lo prometo·

"¿Vivirías conmigo?"

·Pues claro, ¿qué preguntas son esas? Y hoy me quedaré hasta las tres, y esta noche volveré a dormir con tu abrigo puesto·

"¿Dormiste con el abrigo puesto?"

·Es que huele a ti· le saqué una pequeña sonrisa ·Y también te haré un vestido precioso que tengo pensado, ayer lo empecé a diseñar, te quedará precioso·

"No hacía falta..."

·Es verdad, estás mejor sin ropa·

"N-no digas esas cosas..."

·Te estás poniendo roja·

"Y-y ¿qué es eso de besarme con mis amigas aquí? Seguro que nos han visto"

·Sí, y de hecho ahora están cuchicheando ahí detrás·

"Aah, ¿y qué les vamos a decir?"

·Les diré que te quiero mucho· la besé poniéndola más de los nervios.

"¿En serio?"

·Claro, si quieres te lo demuestro·

"¡No! Quiero decir... sobre lo nuestro... ¿p-podrías decírselo?"

·¿Quieres que lo sepan?·

"Sí pero... no creo que pueda"

·Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes. Mira, se están acercando·

"A-ah, no, da igual, no les digas nada"

·Pero es lo que quieres ¿no?·

"Sí pero... seguro que no se lo toman bien"

·¿Por qué no? Son tus amigas, seguro que lo entenderán. ¡Chicas!·

"¡No! Déjalo"

·Vale, está bien. Pero me debes un beso·

"Hum..."

"Esto... ¿ya se puede?" cuando giró la cabeza hacia ellas aproveché para darle un beso en la mejilla, irritándola.

·¿A que está adorable?·

"Quitádmela de encima" nos reímos y nos ayudaron a levantaros.

"¿A qué jugabais?" preguntó Gliss.

"No sé si quiero saberlo"

"A nada, sólo estábamos hablando"

"¿Y eso de besaros es...?" le rodeé la cintura con los brazos. Sabía que Spike nos había visto.

·Es que me encanta ponerla nerviosa, no puedo evitarlo. En serio, ¿a que está adorable?· no mentía, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus ojos inquietos y su nerviosismo me tenían enamorada, pero no sirvió mucho como excusa.

"Qué guai" dijo Gliss.

"Ya... y... ¿lo haces muy a menudo?"

"¡Basta! Dejadlo ya"

·¿Ves? Me encanta, me la comería a besos· Peri me apartó para despegarme de ella.

"¿Vamos a patinar? Antes de que se me vuelve a echar encima"

·Pues ya puedes echar a correr· alcé las manos como si fuera un depredador acechando a mi presa y se escapó, provocando el inicio de un corre que te pillo que jugamos durante un agradable rato de risas y gritos.

Conseguí, de alguna manera, que Peri volviera a ser la de siempre, transparente y con su excepcional brillo.

Me hacía gracia verla con ese toque verde de mi abrigo, me hizo replantear los colores del vestido que tenía en mente.

En uno de esos momentos mágicos que sólo ocurren al lado de Peri, nos dio por bailar. Nos deslizamos en harmonía como si nos supiéramos los movimientos de la otra, con una agilidad innata por patinar. Me encargué de guardar ese momento junto a muchos otros que compartí con ella, en una gran sección de mi corazón. No pude resistirme a sus labios.

Hacia las doce y media, empezamos a movilizarnos para ir a casa de Peri. El hambre nos recordó que teníamos que comer.

Fuimos de la misma forma que antes, abrazada a mi cielo llevadas por Mila. Por el camino me puse a susurrarle cosas a Peri como lo bien que lo había pasado, lo preciosa que era, las ganas que tenía de estar con ella, de dormir con ella, de jugar a descubrir nuestros cuerpo... Me faltó trayecto para llegar a completar mi interminable lista. Esperaba animarla un poco de esa forma.

Al llegar, sus amigas empezaron a movilizarse para preparar la comida y Peri las detuvo.

"Chicas… Lo he pensado mejor y creo que voy a quedarme a solas con Tink"

"¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos con vosotras?" preguntó Spike "Somos tus amigas"

"Spike, déjalas" Gliss intentó calmarla pero no lo consiguió.

"No, en serio, ¿os estáis enrollando o algo por el estilo? ¿Queréis que nos vayamos para tener sexo o qué?" la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, Peri no estaba en condiciones de decir nada.

·Spike, basta, no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto·

"Genial… Creía que confiabas en nosotras como para contarnos tus cosas pero ya veo que no" y entonces salió de casa, seguida por Gliss.

"E-espera" Peri no dijo nada.

·Eh… oye… no te preocupes por ellas, seguirán siendo tus amigas·

"¡Y tú que sabes!" se apartó de mí.

·Bueno… sé que se han pasado la noche contigo y apenas han dormido, deben de estar cansadas y de mal humor, supongo. Pero si han hecho esto por ti es porque te quieren y no te dejaran por no decirles que nos enrollamos el otro día·

"Hum…"

·Vamos a cocinar algo venga· Peri estaba sensible, a la mínima que uno de sus engranajes fallaba, todo su sistema se volvía vulnerable, tenía que ir con cuidado.

Nos pusimos a prepararlo todo y cuando se dispuso a buscar un bol en el estante de arriba, se dio cuenta de que apenas llegaba, y no podía volar para cogerlo.

·Déjalo, voy a buscar una silla· cuando entré en el comedor, escuché caer un montón de cazos y botes, algunos rompiéndose ·¡Peri!·

"¡Aaaargh!" la vi enrabiándose y lanzando cosas al suelo.

·Oye oye oye· la bloqueé enrollándola con mis brazos por detrás ·Tranquila, no hace falta que te pongas así…·

"Soy una inútil" estaba a punto de echarse a llorar "ya no sirvo para nada"

·Deja de decir tonterías, tú-·  
"No podré escarchar… en Tierra Firme"

·¿Cómo que no?·

"Milori dijo que sería mejor que me quedara aquí…"

·Oh no… ¿cuándo?·

"Ayer"

·Milori es imbécil, puedes escarchar sin problemas, con Mila…·

"Dijo que sería peligroso, que quizás el año que viene"

·Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo, así podremos estar juntas·

"¿No te das cuenta? Nací para escarchar, para traer el Invierno, no para estar contigo…" dejé caer mis brazos cuando dijo eso "No poder volar es una puta mierda, tengo que depender siempre de un lento búho, no puedo entrar en el bosque de la escarcha con eso" se secó una lágrima antes de que saliera.

·Peri, podría haber sido mucho peor, y no quiero ni pensar lo que habría pasado si no hubieras podido volver a Invierno. Tienes que-· ni siquiera me estaba escuchando.

"Tenían razón, debimos mantenernos separadas" mi pecho fue castigado por esas palabras, fue como si me dijera que prefería no haberme conocido nunca a perder sus alas.

·Peri…· suspiró y pasó por mi lado dejándome sola, con una dolorosa grieta en mi corazón. Seguí el rastro de su aroma segundos después, y la vi bocabajo en la cama. Estaba realmente hecha polvo. Cerré la puerta y volví a la cocina para reparar el desastre que hizo. Luego intenté cocinar algo con lo que había.

No sé por qué, pero con los ingredientes de Invierno me salían mejor las cosas que con las del lado cálido, era como si supiera en todo momento lo que tenía que hacer. Probé un bocado cuando terminé y me asombré de lo bien que me quedó. No sé si fue buena idea dejarla sola, pero si me metía en su cama lo más probable era que no saliera de allí, y ya empezábamos a tener hambre.

Fui a su habitación con los dos platos y por poco se me cae uno al abrir la puerta. Se escondió bajo las sábanas cuando me escuchó entrar.

·Peri· dejé los platos en la mesita de noche ·Vamos a comer anda·

"No quiero…" _debimos mantenernos separadas…_ Esa frase se repetía en mi cabeza por mucho que intentaba bloquearla.

Me colé en su cama para abrazarla por detrás. No me di cuenta hasta entonces de que estaba llorando.

·Peri, ¿puedes escucharme un momento?·

"No"

·Entonces esperaré así hasta que puedas· le di un beso en la nuca y me acomodé. Sus llantos disminuían conforme pasaban los segundos. Fui paciente y esperé durante unos minutos. Tuve tiempo de escoger bien mis palabras.

"¿Qué quieres?"

·Encontraré la forma de recuperar tus alas, aunque sea imposible, lo conseguiré, te lo prometo·

"No puedes prometer algo así, no eres un hada sanadora"

·Aprenderé a serlo y encontraré la forma·

"No digas tonterías"

·No digo tonterías, porque cuando me propongo algo no paro hasta conseguirlo, aunque sea imposible, aunque no se haya hecho nunca antes. Quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes·

"No pierdas el tiempo, por favor, suficientes molestias te he causado ya"

·Si es por ti, no es ninguna molestia. Tengo un enorme equipo de tintineadores buscando la forma de poder estar contigo, reuniré un ejército de hadas sanadoras para curarte las alas si es necesario·

"¿Cómo lo haces para no rendirte nunca?"

·Un día aprendí que los fallos y errores son buenos, porque nos acercan más a lo que queremos conseguir, por eso nunca hay que rendirse· se empezó a mover para dar media vuelta ·Te ayudaré a acostumbrarte a andar mientras no puedas volar·

"Todo parece tan fácil cuando lo dices tú…"

·¿Crees que podrías darme un beso?· se acercó dudosa pero al final me lo dio. Tenía un sabor triste, abandonado, desesperanzado. Tenía que arreglar eso ·¿Sabes? He hecho una comida llena de amor, estoy segura que te gustará·

"No tengo hambre…"

·Claro que sí, prueba un bocado al menos, venga· salí de bajo las sábanas y gruñó haciéndose una bolita ·No seas perezosa· me puse a zarandearla de un lado para el otro y se descubrió un pie. Lo cogí del tobillo y me puse a hacerle cosquillas ·No pararé hasta que salgas· por poco me llevo una ostia por su otro pie.

"Vale, está bien, para" parecía molesta, pero al menos lo conseguí. Lancé las sábanas fuera de la cama para que no volviera a taparse y me senté a su lado para darle de comer.

Comimos a medias de un plato, bocado para ella, bocado para mí. Fue gracioso darle de comer. Cuando terminamos con el primero la besé.

·¿No te ha gustado? No has dicho nada…·

"Está… bueno"

·¿Sólo bueno? Ju… Pues bien que te lo comes con ganas·

"Es que lo has hecho tú…" echaba de menos sus cumplidos.

·Gracias· nos pusimos a comer el segundo plato y nos lo bien terminamos.

"Tengo sed"

·Voy a por agua· llevé los platos a la cocina de paso y me la jugó, cuando volví estaba tapada hasta arriba otra vez ·Vaya, pensaba que tenías sed, pero ya veo que lo que quieres es que te eche el agua por encima·

"No no no" conseguí que sacara la cabeza.

·Toma· tras beber, volvió a tumbarse, dejándome espacio para mí. Me metí con ella sin más.

"¿Duermes conmigo?" no me hacía especial ilusión dormir precisamente, pero ella debía de estar cansada por lo que dije que sí. Pasó su brazo por la abertura de mi abrigo y le pasó el brazo por debajo de su cabeza para que estuviera más cómoda "Tus pechos son muy blanditos" movió su cabeza hasta apoyarse encima de mi corazón "¿Te molesta?"

·Para nada· le acaricié el pelo y descansó sobre mí. Parecía muy a gusto.

Por desgracia, yo no estaba demasiado cómoda con el frío. Mis pies sobretodo, se me estaban enfriando cada vez más y bajo esa fría manta no se calentaban para nada.

Aguanté todo lo que pude, Peri se durmió y llegué al punto de preocuparme por volver a andar. Peri ya se había quedado sin alas, no quería quedarme yo sin pies.

Me escabullí de la cama despacio, sin despertarla, y la dejé dormir. Me puse a calentarme en el comedor moviéndome y dándome calor con las manos. Me percaté de lo silenciosa que era su casa, no se escuchaba nada, casi podía escuchar cómo dormía.

Eran la una pasadas y Peri podría dormir tranquilamente una o dos horas, no sabía qué hacer, tampoco es que pudiera volver fácilmente ni salir de su casa si no era con Mila.

Me puse a investigar las cosas que tenía Peri por casa, mi mente tintineadora buscaba lo que fuera para crear o reparar, pero todo estaba bien. Me quedé mirando la pared donde había nuestro dibujo e intenté recordar a qué correspondía cada uno de los palitos que marcamos para cada cosa que teníamos en común.

Empecé a aburrirme, quería despertarla pero debía dejarla descansar, aunque tendría toda la tarde para descansar cuando me fuera. Volví a la habitación para verla dormir. Era muy guapa, no podía creer que tuviera una hermana tan encantadora.

Me puse a revisar todos y cada uno de sus vestidos, cada pieza de ropa, de ropa interior y demás, sin hacer ruido. No me llevé ninguna sorpresa a parte de un tanga y un pequeño consolador. Ya podría haberme dicho que tenía uno el otro día.

Busqué algo que hacer en su cajón de cosas encontradas, pero no había suficientes cosas como para montar algo.

Me dio por mirar debajo la cama y encontré una caja medianamente grande. La arrastré muy despacio para no hacer ruido y cuando la abrí me encontré con un montón de hojas desordenadas. Había más de cincuenta, quizás más que cien, escritas por delante y por detrás.

Todas y cada una empezaba con una fecha, empezando por la de hace tres días y a partir de ahí parrafadas de cosas que le pasaban, cosas que le atormentaban, que le gustaban, que le gustaría hacer, peleas, ilusiones, deseos, secretos… Era como una caja de sus recuerdos, de su pasado.

Me la llevé al comedor y me puse a leerlo todo, era genial. Aprendía muchísimas cosas de ella, descubrí cosas que difícilmente me llegaría a confesar, me sentí un poco intrusa pero no podía dejar de leer.

Quise llevarme esa caja a casa pero se daría cuenta, por lo que memoricé todo lo que ponía.

Terminé rápido por si se despertaba, si me pillaba me iba a caer una buena bronca.

Llevé la caja a su habitación y la volví a esconder sin que se diera cuenta. Entonces tuve que despertarla, además, ya era tarde.

Le acaricié la oreja muy despacio y tal y como estaba escrito, empezó a deleitarse moviéndose y haciendo pequeños gruñidos. Ya podría haberme dicho que le gustaba que le hicieran eso.

Entreabrió los ojos con una sonrisa y la besé.

·Buenos días mariposa· sus ojos se le iluminaron.

"Buenos días" me dio un tierno beso que me calmó el corazón.

·¿Has dormido bien?·

"Sí… Me gusta que me llames mariposa"

·Entonces te llamaré así a partir de ahora·

Me subí a la cama y me puse a besarle el cuello haciéndole viajar.

·Empieza a ser tarde Peri…· dije entre besos.

"¿Te tienes que ir?"

·Aha…·

"No… sigue…" continué haciéndole sentir bien y le pasé las manos por detrás para intentar quitarle el vestido "Espera" se incorporó para quitárselo y se deshizo también del sujetador. La había encendido.

Leí que sus pezones eran sensibles hasta el punto de excitarse sólo con jugar con ellos, por lo que no despegué la yema de mis dedos de ellos y paré de moverlos hasta que se pusieron duros. Ya la escuchaba jadear.

Se los mordisqueé revolucionándola y vi como se ponía con cada pellizco, con cada tirón. Me ponía cachonda hasta a mí.

"Sí…" estuve jugueteando con ellos hasta que sus piernas se pusieron a bailar, la tenía muy excitada. Luego se me ocurrió lamer y morder su oreja. Gimió como si la estuviera masturbando "¡Sí! ¡Ahí!" la ponía a cien y no dejé de pellizcarla y morderla.

Llegó a arquearse y a gemir con ganas. Cuando eché un vistazo la vi con su mano bajo sus bragas. Dejé que se masturbara y a los pocos segundos se vino, echándose hacia un lado con la respiración agitada. Se me pasó el frío de golpe.

·No sabía que eras tan sensible·

"Con tu calor me pongo peor" me buscó mis labios para besarme y se los ofrecí. Me devoró la boca durante un momento "¿Tienes frío?" esa pregunta sólo podía significar una cosa.

·Estoy sudando de calor· me quité el abrigo y sus manos empezaron a subirme el vestido, tenía ganas de seguir conmigo.

"Me encanta que no lleves sujetador" me besó y siguió desnudándome, quitándome las botas y pantalones, luego las bragas. Era la primera vez que me veía completamente desnuda y se quedó mirándome un momento.

·¿Tienes un consolador para jugar?· yo no era tan sensible en la oreja, ni me excitaba sólo con el roce de mis pezones, pero sí que me gustaban ese tipo de juguetes.

"Pues… sí" lo trajo y lo envolvió con escarcha. Luego me lo pasó por mi pecho, deshaciéndola "Tu calor es muy útil…"

·Tu escarcha lo es· me eché para atrás y abrí las piernas para que jugara conmigo. Sentir sus fríos dedos dentro de mi calidez me impactó al principio, luego lo capté como un estímulo muy poderoso. Después de que enfriara mi clítoris con sus dedos, me dilató metiéndome despacio el consolador.

Era frío pero me hacía sentir calor, no lo entendía ni quería entenderlo. Me excité aún más imaginando cómo se sentía mientras le hacía llegar al orgasmo, su placer se sumaba al mío y dejé mi cuerpo a su control para gozar como nunca.

·Más… más rápido…· no iba a tardar demasiado en venirme, yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor ·¡Sí!· era la primera vez que me masturbaban y el hecho de no tener que hacer nada junto con lo bien que me hacía sentir terminó haciéndome correr más rápido de lo normal.

Puse mi mano en mi vagina para evitar ensuciar su cama con mis fluidos vaginales, pero eyaculé demasiado como para salvarse de unas gotas.

"Waoh… te has corrido mucho"

·T-tráeme algo para limpiarme anda·

"Voy" entonces acercó su boca y me empezó a lamer.

·P-Peri…· dejé que siguiera pese a lo sensible que tenía la zona.

"Sabe bien" nunca me había planteado lamerme los dedos, pero al verla así, lo hice para saber a qué sabía. No tenía un gusto demasiado desagradable.

·Vale, p-para· dije cuando se entretuvo en mi vagina.

"¿No quieres que siga?" cogió el juguete y crucé mis piernas.

·No…· la veía con ganas, tantas que se echó encima de mí y me escarchó los hombros a la cama para que no me pudiera mover ·¡Oye!·

"Quiero que te corras otra vez" me escarchó también los brazos.

·V-vale…· terminó de lamerme para limpiarme del todo y cambió su lengua por el consolador. Me escarchó también los pies al ver que no dejaba de moverme y me quedé con muy poca movilidad. Me arqueaba cada vez que mi cuerpo me daba un chispazo, me contraía en contra de la penetración y mi cabeza volaba de placer.

Se puso a coger velocidad y no pude contenerme más, solté un buen chorro contra ella sin poder evitarlo. Cuando terminé volvió a la carga castigándome y haciéndome gritar, no podía más pero ella seguía y seguía, me hacía volver loca y volví a correrme poco después, haciendo un puente con mi cuerpo.

Quedé tan agotada que Peri decidió parar.

·Vale… ya· sentí lo mojada que la dejé cuando se puso encima de mí y se restregó conmigo mientras me besaba. También sentí sus pantalones húmedos.

"Ha sido increíble…" se dio media vuelta y se dirigió otra vez hacia mi fuente de placer.

·¿Quieres estarte quieta?·

"Sólo un poco más…" volvió a lamerme como si tuviera sed y me dejó sus pantalones delante de mi cara. Hice fuerza para liberarme de la escarcha que tenía en los brazos y le bajé los pantalones junto con sus bragas, mostrándome su impecable vagina que brillaba con lo mojado que estaba.

La cogí de la cintura para llevarla a mí y volver a probar su jugo. Le succioné y mordisqueé su clítoris como castigo, haciéndole gritar. Cuanto más agresiva era, menos se detenía a lamerme, por lo que seguí y seguí hasta que paró y se limitó a gemir.

Le separé los labios para ver lo dilatada que estaba. Le metí dos dedos de golpe y se me quedaron empapados, incluso me corrió un hilo de sus fluidos por mi mano. Me puse a hacer como ella y usar mis dedos como consolador, escuchando el chasqueo de sus fluidos cada vez más rápido.

Su vagina tan perfecta que la desayunaría todos los días y sus gemidos tan dulces que no podía parar. Esta vez tardó más en venirse, pero se quedó más a gusto que antes.

Rodó hacia un lado y nos quedamos del revés. La escarcha que quedaba en mi cuerpo se evaporó. Su habitación quedó impregnada de ese olor.

Nos empezamos a mover a la vez y nos encontramos a medio camino de darnos la vuelta. Nos besamos tranquilamente, quedamos tumbadas de alguna forma y nos relajamos con el suave tacto de nuestros labios.

Me entró un poco de sueño y todo de tan placentera calma, fue perfecto. Me dio rabia que se hubiera hecho tan tarde y tuviera que irme. Ya debían de ser más de las tres.

·Tengo que irme mariposa· sonrió.

"Seguro que te echan bronca"

·No lo dudo, espero que me dejen volver mañana·

"Y yo… te necesito"

·Y yo…·

"Hm… vamos, antes de que se haga aún más tarde"

·Sí…· pero ninguna de las dos nos movimos ·Em…·

"Sí, vamos" nos levantamos perezosamente y nos vestimos. Me hubiera gustado ducharme antes de vestirme, pero no quería convertirme en un cubito de hielo.

Me sentía un poco incómoda con mi cuerpo empapado por debajo.

·Nada más llegar me daré una buena ducha·

"Yo también" nos fuimos a la entrada y antes de subir con Peri se me ocurrió hacer algo.

·Mariposa, no dejes que tus alas te frustren· me di media vuelta sin dejar de mirarla ·¿Hermanas?· sonrió.

"Hermanas" y juntamos nuestras alas como hicimos el primer día. Se pusieron a brillar como nunca "¡N-no te muevas!" me cogió de las manos y me asusté un poco por su reacción. Miré al suelo pero no se estaba agrietando ni nada.

·¿¡Qué pasa!?· el brillo se volvió tan intenso que se me hizo difícil ver. Entonces sentí un empujón que me hizo caer al suelo.

Cuando pude ver, vi a Peri tapándose las manos con su boca dando vueltas.

·¿Qué ha-· me quedé sin habla cuando vi que movía sus alas.

"Vuelvo a sentirlas, ¡vuelvo a sentirlas!" dio unos aleteos y salió volando disparada "¡Yuhuuu!" no me lo podía creer. ¿Se habían curado por juntarlas?


	9. Mi querido niño

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

 **Capítulo 9: Mi querido niño.**

* * *

 **[Clarion]**

Me preocupaba Tinkerbell. Si bien fue arriesgada mi decisión, creí sinceramente que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Al igual que Milori y yo, ella y Periwinkle debían permanecer unidas a pesar de la molesta diferencia de temperaturas. Ellas dos me enseñaron que no se debe traicionar al amor, es demasiado poderoso.

Como ese día no tenía a Viola para ayudarme, me encargué de todo pese el trabajo que conllevaba. No me importaba demasiado ya que el próximo día, había un hueco de unas horas en las que mi hermano y yo acordamos reunirnos. Creí que no volvería a sentirme tan emocionada, tenía muchas ganas de volver a estar con él como lo estuvimos en el centro de hadas sanadoras de Invierno.

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, Tinkerbell irrumpió en mi sala toda acalorada, nerviosa como si hubiera ocurrido una desgracia. Me paralizó el corazón por un momento al verla con ropa de Invierno, podría tener algo que ver con Periwinkle.

"Reina Clarion, ¡reina Clarion! No te lo vas a creer"

·¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tu hermana está bien?· era bastante probable que hubiera tenido un accidente, no es fácil convivir sin alas los primeros días.

"Le he… curado las alas" dijo recuperando el aliento. Tenía razón, no la iba a creer, al menos no de buenas a primeras.

·¿Có-·  
"Juntamos nuestras alas cuando iba a salir de su casa porque ya lo hicimos una vez la primera vez que nos conocimos pero bueno eso no viene a cuento, la cuestión es que nuestras alas se pusieron a brillar y de repente ¡bum! sus alas estaban como nuevas fue increíble" no terminé de entenderla del todo, lo dijo demasiado rápido.

·Un momento, cálmate primero, no t-·  
"¡Tienes que venir conmigo! Le he dicho a Peri que vaya a buscar a Milori para que juntéis las alas también tienes que venir, ¡vamos!" tenía que mantener la calma, ella y yo.

·¡Tink! Tranquilízate· la idea de curar las alas de mi hermano era sensacional pero no terminé de entender cómo lo hizo ·¿Dices que las alas de Peri se han curado por arte de magia?·

"¡Sí! Es que no me escuchas ¿o qué? N-no sé muy bien cómo fue pero se le curaron después de juntarlas y ya puede volver a volar" no mentía y mucho menos con algo así. Me alegré inmensamente por ella, por ellas más bien "Vamos, tenemos que irnos" pero me mantuve reticente.

Como reina, era mi deber corroborar la certeza de los hechos, por lo cual decidí aceptar su invitación.

·De acuerdo, te acompañaré pero sólo por comprobar que tu hermana está bien· mentiría si negara que una parte de mí quería volver a ver a Milori, pero debía mantenerme seria.

"Déjate de rollos y vámonos" a veces me sorprende la forma en que me trata esa pequeña tintineadora, pero no puedo enfadarme con ella, soy incapaz.

Tinkerbell volaba con prisas, emocionada y acelerada por lo ocurrido. Le pedí que volviera a contarme detalladamente lo ocurrido pero no encontré ninguna explicación lógica por mucho que lo intentaba. Ya busqué y rebusqué en su tiempo mil maneras de recuperar el ala rota de mi querido, pero siempre me encontraba con la misma respuesta, era imposible. ¿Sería Tink capaz de sorprenderme de nuevo? ¿Sería Milori capaz de volver a volar con sólo juntar nuestras alas?

Una gran parte de mi corazón estaba deseando que eso ocurriera, todo sería tan diferente entonces.

Antes de llegar a los últimos árboles del Otoño sentí su presencia y me apresuré en llegar a la frontera. Tinkerbell no mentía, allí estaba su hermana, volando como si nada, junto a Milori y sus respectivos búhos.

"¡Peri!" se abrazaron nada más verse. Nosotros nos quedamos mirándonos, incrédulos pero con una pizca de esperanza.

Me acerqué lo suficiente al Invierno sin cruzar. Él hizo lo mismo.

·Así que es cierto·

"Así es"

"¿A qué esperáis? Juntad vuestras alas" dijo Tinkerbell. No estaba segura de ello, pero pude ver la esperanza en los ojos de Milori. Recuerdo lo inquieto y juguetón que era cuando volaba por todas partes, sus colores eran más vivos y sobretodo, sonreía. Tengo muchos recuerdos agradables de su antigua personalidad, recuerdos que se iban difuminando con los años.

"No creo que perdamos nada por intentarlo" dijo él, acercándose.

·Está bien· crucé y retiré el polvo de hada que cubría mis alas. Nos quedamos de espaldas y las bajé para juntarlas con las suyas. En el momento que entraron en contacto, sentí como una fuerza nos envolvía, un brillo intenso parecido al que reciben las hadas más talentosas empezó a crecer entre nosotros y me puse de lo más nerviosa.

Giré la cabeza sin poder ver mucho y le cogí las manos a Milori, necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Me las cogió con fuerza hasta que el brillo desapareció poco a poco.

Nos separamos y abrí los ojos. Supuse que pese a eso su ala derecha estuviera igual pero…

"¡Funcionó!" gritó Tink.

"Yaay" se unió Peri.

Milori no se lo podía creer, yo tampoco. Se quedó atónito viendo como movía sus alas, se las tocó y me acerqué a él para terminar de creérmelo. Sus alas se habían curado, así de fácil.

·No puede ser… Milo…· estábamos alucinando.

"E-esto no es un sueño ¿verdad?"

·No…· sus lagrimas empezaron a correr. Le dejé caer un poco de polvo de hada y sus alas tomaron su tono natural, ese tono que creí haber olvidado.

Se echó a llorar como nunca cuando dio unos aleteos y se echó a volar. Había curado su ala rota gracias a Tink.

"Estoy volando, ¡estoy volando!" ascendió rápidamente y volvió a gritar ahora con más fuerza. Cayó de rodillas cuando intentó aterrizar "Puedo volver a volar" dijo levantando la cabeza, con una hermosa sonrisa.

·Así es· me abrazó inmediatamente después. Fue como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

"No te puedes ni imaginar lo feliz que estoy"

·Me puedo hacer una idea· mi felicidad también me hizo soltar alguna lágrima.

"Ojalá pudieras salir a volar conmigo"

·Intentaremos hacerlo posible, aunque parezca imposible·

"Confío en que lo conseguiréis. ¡Sé que lo conseguiréis! ¿Puedo salir a jugar?" preguntó, inquieto, con un brillo en los ojos encantador. Fue como si hubiera vuelto mi niño de antaño.

·Claro que puedes cariño, disfruta de tus nuevas alas·

"Gracias mi amor" me dio un beso en la mejilla por que estaban las chicas allí.

·Recuerda la reunión de mañana· dije cuando ya se estaba yendo. Me lanzó un beso desde la distancia haciéndome reír.

"¿Ese era Milori? Haha" Periwinkle no se lo creía.

·Sí, ese es mi Milori· y nunca volveré a separarme de él.

* * *

 **[Parte 1 - Fin]**


	10. A Tierra Firme

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

 **Capítulo 10: A Tierra Firme.**

* * *

 **[Parte 2 – Seis alas]**

 **[Tink]**

·¡Tiempos sin vernos! Han pasado un montón de cosas mientras no estabas, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos dos meses?·

"Tink, tenemos que ir al grano, así que espabila"

·Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que no quiero que sea un tostón·

"No va a ser un tostón si lo dices tú. Si lo dijera yo quizás si pero..."

·Qué va, seguro que lo harías genial, ¿quieres empezar tú?·

"No, que me da vergüenza"

·Oh vamos, sólo el principio·

"Qué no, empieza de una vez"

·Está bien mariposa, como quieras. En fin, tengo que poneros al día y ¡al día os voy a poner!, aunque no sé muy bien por dónde empezar...·

"¿Qué tal si empiezas por nosotras?"

·Oh, sí, genial. Me he vuelto adicta a Peri y no hay cura para eso, las hadas sanadoras dicen que tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida con ella-·

"Tink..."

·Vale, ya paro de decir tonterías. No hay día que no vaya a verla para estar con ella y hacer el amor·

"¿H-hacía falta decir eso?"

·Claro que sí. Por fin podemos gozar de una relativa tranquilidad. Hace unas semanas descubrimos que si nos escarchan las alas podemos volar sin problemas por Invierno. Por cierto, ¿estabais cuando se le curaron las alas a Milori?·

"Creo que sí, ahí se quedó el tema"

·Pues eso, Milori está irreconocible, se pasa el día con Clarion y ¡ah! la reina va a dejar de ser reina dentro de poco, lo dijo el otro día. Yo también lo haría si fuera ella. Creo que la reemplazara una tal Fis... Phux...·

"Phyxius"

·Eso, gracias Peri. Es gracioso verlos revolotear y jugar por Invierno como si fueran unos críos, esa pareja se ha convertido en la envidia de todos·

"Dicen que se van a casar"

·Ya... pero sólo son rumores. Ostras, casi se me olvida, oficializamos nuestra relación hihi·

"Sí... Spike no se lo tomó muy bien"

·Deja de preocuparte por ella, a Rosetta también le dio asco y mira, seguimos siendo amigas como si nada, que por cierto, ahora volvemos a estar todas juntas, incluso Vidia se ha juntado con su novia Viola. Hacen muy buena pareja·

"Muchas veces quedamos todos juntos para pasar el día en Invierno"

·Es genial, cada vez hay más hadas que se animan a coger un abrigo y venir. Todos me piden que les haga ropa pero sólo se lo hago a hadas muy especiales·

"O sea a mí"

·Básicamente. A parte de unas pulseras a juego súper chulas que hice para nosotras, ya llevo unos seis vestidos si no recuerdo mal, que por cierto, te quedan de maravilla·

"Son espectaculares Tink, pero no hace falta que hagas más, en serio"

·¿Por qué? Me encanta verte con mis vestidos, estás preciosa·

"Bueno, cambia de tema, eso no es relevante"

·Vale, vale, a ver... Ah, nuestro proyecto de hacer Invierno habitable para las hadas cálidas no salió muy bien, lo único que pudimos hacer es un recinto climatizado en Invierno, cerca de la frontera donde las hadas pueden quedarse hasta tarde, pero no es lo que tenía pensado. Clarion dijo que había que enfocarlo de otra forma así que pasó el cargo a los guardianes de polvo de hada. Dice que si existe una forma de cambiar nuestra naturaleza, está detrás del misterioso polvo de hada·

"Pero no hemos tenido noticias desde que empezaron a investigar"

·Bueno, ha pasado una semana, yo creo que si se dedican a fondo pueden conseguir algo. Estoy segura de que algún día podré quedarme a dormir en tu casa sin congelarme los pies·

"Sí... el otro día casi te quedas sin dedos"

·No fue para tanto·

"Si tú lo dices...·

·Pues eso, que vivimos un poco más tranquilas, el horario de Invierno se alargó y ahora es de nueve de la mañana a siete de la tarde y todo sería perfecto si no tuvieras que ir a Tierra Firme·

"Ya estamos otra vez"

·¿Qué? No quiero que me dejes sola·

"Pero que no estarás sola, tienes un montón de amigas con las que jugar"

·Pero yo quiero jugar contigo·

"Sólo será una semana"

·Una eternidad·

"No puedo quedarme aquí Tink, y yo también lo pasaré mal, ¿qué te piensas?"

·Entonces di que estás enferma·

"Siempre estamos igual, no hay manera"

·¿Qué quieres que le haga? Te quiero demasiado·

"T-Tink, no me achuches..."

·Si me echas de menos vuelves ¿vale?·

"No puedo volver sola cuando me apetezca, tengo que ir con el grupo"

·Entonces iré yo·

"Deja de decir tonterías. Venga va, salgamos que se está haciendo tarde"

·Yo quiero quedarme un rato más·

"Tú siempre quieres quedarte un rato más, venga no me hagas tirarte de la oreja"

·Vale vale...·

Pero era cierto, me había acostumbrado demasiado bien a pasar todos los días con ella, se me haría imposible pasar siete días sin sus besos, me aburriría como una ostra. Era tan perfecto estar a su lado... No volvimos a discutir desde lo de sus alas, bueno, quizás se enfadó un poco conmigo cuando descubrió que leí su diario pero me perdonó cuando le conté mis más oscuros secretos que nunca sabréis.

Mañana será el último día que podré estar con ella y pienso aprovecharlo al máximo, al igual que hoy. Lo siento si me pongo pesada hablando de ella pero es que es lo único que tengo en mi cabeza. Descubrí que a parte de patinar con un don innato, baila como una diosa. Hicieron una fiesta en el palacio de Invierno con música y demás y fue increíble, inolvidable, no os lo debisteis perder.

También fue el cumpleaños de Gliss y lo celebramos como no podía ser de otra forma, divirtiéndonos todas juntas, y cuando digo todas son ella, Spike, Peri, yo, Sled, Slush no vino creo, o quizás sí, no sé, también Fawn, Sil, Ro, Vidia, Viola y... bueno, Iridessa dejó de quedar con nosotras para irse con sus amigas del talento de la luz. Dijo que no le gustaba hacer cosas tan... activas. Nos supo un poco mal pero lo cierto es que cada vez hacíamos cosas más descabelladas, como bajar con trineo por las montañas de nieve, dar saltos con esquís, guerra de bolas de nieve, etcétera.

Y no sé, creo que ya está todo, la próxima vez no os vayáis tanto tiempo que explicarlo todo es un rollo.

* * *

Volví a casa tras una larga despedida en el recinto de la frontera. Al final mi mariposa se fue un poco molesta por retenerla ahí tanto rato, pero me prometió que pasaríamos todo el día juntas. Eso esperé.

Fui directa a la cama después de comer algo, tenía que descansar y aplacé el diseño del vestido para cuando no estuviera. Empecé a pensar un vestido en secreto cuando oí que podría haber boda entre Clarion y Milori, y me prometí que sería el más espectacular de todos, incluso más que el de la novia. Tenía que diseñarlo y rediseñarlo para que fuera perfecto.

Me quedé pensando en eso y en Peri mientras divagaba en la cama. Una semana sin ella, me la iba a comer cuando volviera, la echaré muchísimo de menos.

Tan sólo esperé que esos días no se hicieran eternos. Tardé más de lo normal en dormir por culpa de los nervios.

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano. Me puse la ropa de invierno con algo de sueño y desayuné tranquilamente.

Fui hacia la frontera y allí la encontré, tan reluciente como de costumbre.

"Buenos días Tink"

·Buenos días mariposa· nos besamos en la soledad del frío que hacía a primera hora. Era temprano hasta para estar en el recinto, pero ya me acostumbré a las bajas temperaturas de tanto estar con Peri.

"Hoy he soñado contigo"

·¿Otra vez?· nos dirigimos hacia allí con la calma y empezó otro de nuestros maravillosos días. Qué mal acostumbrada estaba.

Nos quedamos charlando ahí hasta que empezaron a venir otras hadas. Entonces me escarchó las alas y nos fuimos a su casa. Su habitación era nuestro recinto climatizado privado, mi calidez había adelgazado sus paredes más de una vez.

Peri se desnudó como de costumbre y nos tumbamos en su cama para hacer el vago, las dos habíamos dormido poco y no teníamos muchas ganas de hacer nada. Nos limitamos a permanecer unidas, a acariciarnos, a memorizar nuestras caras, nuestros ojos, nuestros labios. Adoraba esos deliciosos momentos de tranquilidad, sólo ella y yo, contando lo primero que nos pasaba por la cabeza. Teníamos todo el día por delante y nos lo tomamos con calma.

·¿Qué harás tantos días sin poder masturbarte?· le pregunté sin venir a cuento.

"¿Quién dice que no me voy a masturbar?"

·¿Vas a hacerlo con Gliss en la habitación?·

"Ala, no, sería muy raro, lo haré en la ducha"

·Hm... ¿te apetece probarlo otra vez?·

"¿Ducharnos juntas?" quería volver a intentarlo. Ya lo probamos un par o tres de veces, pero nunca conseguimos encontrar un punto medio entre fría y caliente, era frustrante.

·¿Por qué no?·

"Aún no he dicho que no"

·Tu cara habla por ti·

"Es que... no quiero que tengas que aguantar tanto frío, seguro que duele y todo"

·No te creas, sólo molesta· me miró incrédula ·un poco· siguió sin creerme ·vale, quizás duela un poco, pero sólo es al principio, y vale la pena·

"A mí también me gustaría ducharme contigo y hacer mil cosas ahí pero no creo que podamos encontrar un equilibrio"

·Bueno vale...·

"Pero si quieres te doy un masaje" me alegró de golpe. Sus masajes de espalda eran un billete de entrada al paraíso, sus manos escarchadoras debían tener algún don. Me desnudé por completo en cuestión de segundos, no podía irse sin antes darme ese glorioso placer.

·Lista·

"Qué rápida" lo primero que sentí fue sus dientes en mi trasero.

·Au~· fingí que me hizo daño.

"Te echaré de menos estos días"

·Y yo...· dije con mi boca pegada a la almohada. Subió encima de mi trasero y dibujó un corazón con escarcha para que al fundirse lo usara como lubricante. Me quedé sin habla a partir de entonces.

Pasé un par de semanas liada con los preparativos para que ellas pudieran traer el Invierno y tenía la espalda un poco dolorida. No fue ningún reto para sus maravillosas manos, me hicieron desconectar del mundo poco a poco y cada vez lo hacía mejor.

No sé cuántos minutos pasaron, no llevaba la cuenta, y empezó a bajar por mis riñones hacia las piernas. Cuando llegó a los pies dejé de ser un hada parar convertirme en un ente abstracto que no formaba parte de aquél mundo, me quedé atontada sin sentir frío con sus maravillosos dedos. Perdí varios de mis sentidos durante un tiempo.

Cuando volví en mí, separé mis piernas al intimar el masaje, no había una sensación mejor. Gruñí cuando subió sus manos a mi espalda.

"¿Ya tienes ganas de buena mañana?"

·Hum~· me besó la nuca y el cuello, luego susurró.

"Tendrás que esperar a la tarde, tengo una sorpresa para ti"

·¿Una sorpresa?· mis ojos se abrieron de repente, me encantaban las sorpresas. Me giré lo suficiente y me topé con sus labios.

"¿Crees que podrás aguantar?"

·No· terminé de darme la vuelta y la abracé para besarla con nuestros cuerpos pegados. Disfrutamos de nuestros labios un muy agradable rato. Mi vida cambió de buena a ya puedo morir en paz desde que descubrí sus labios, era la adicción que daba sentido a mi alma.

Nos revolcamos, jugamos a pellizcarnos, a hacernos cosquillas, a erizar nuestra piel, a besarnos por todas partes, a dejar volar nuestros corazones recordándonos lo mucho que nos queríamos. Ella desnuda y su cama eran mi pareja preferida, me aburriría una barbaridad sin poder estar con ella.

Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, pero la mañana me estaba pasando volando.

De alguna forma terminamos correteando por su casa jugando al corre que te beso, me tocó a mí ir tras ella. No se valía usar las alas pero al final tuve que hacerlo, otra vez, es muy escurridiza. Terminamos en el sofá donde me encargué de darle un buen castigo de besos y mordisquitos.

Me encantaba, la adoraba, la amaba, la quería el resto de mi vida para mí y para nadie más, era mi cielo, mi corazón, mi preciosa mariposa. No podría quererla más, me hacía inmesurablemente feliz.

·¿Seguro que quieres ir a Tierra Firme?·

"¿Otra vez con eso? Al final me harás cambiar de opinión y todo"

·¿Sí?·

"No Tink, deja el tema ya"

·Ju...·

"¿Salimos con los trineos?"

·¿Lo dices en serio?·

"¿Qué? No quiero pasarme toda la mañana en casa"

·¿Peri? ¿Eres tú?· no entendía por qué quería irse.

"¿No puedo querer salir a tomar el aire de vez en cuando?"

·Pues... permíteme dudarlo, ¿qué ocurre? te he estado notando un poco extraña·

"Bueno, vale, forma parte de tu sorpresa y tenemos que salir un rato. ¿Patinar, trineo o elige tú?"

·Ah, así que es por eso, pues... patinar· hice un esfuerzo para no insistir, no quería estropear su sorpresa.

"De acuerdo" otro beso y nos vestimos. Se acercaba la hora de comer por lo que intuí que se trataría de una comida especial o algo, no vi a sus amigas por ninguna parte. Me fijé en que se ató un pañuelo en su muñeca, pero decidí no preguntar.

Patinamos alegrando la vista a todos aquellos que nos veían, con nuestro don natural para deslizarnos por el hielo y nuestro amor natural para bailar la una con la otra. Disfruté de otro pequeño y mágico momento que no quise olvidar. Si prestaba atención, podía ver un aura de felicidad que nos envolvía. Mi vida tenía más color con ella a mi lado.

Tras una hora aproximadamente, nos dirigimos hacia su casa y me puse nerviosa. Cuando estábamos llegando me frenó, pude ver un corazón rojo que colgaba en la puerta de entrada.

"Date la vuelta" me puso el pañuelo en los ojos y me lo ató para que no pudiera ver nada.

·Qué guai·

"Vamos, te guiaré" me cogió la mano y fue guiándome pese a que me sabía su casa de memoria. Me frenó con un beso cuando llegamos al centro del comedor. Esperé a que me quitara el pañuelo para abrir los ojos "Sorpresa~" dijo en voz baja.

Me derretí cuando vi la decoración que adornaba cada rincón. Se respiraba un ambiente romántico por la luz atenuada por las cortinas de color rojo, a juego con el mantel de la mesa, un conjunto de cenefas de corazoncitos que punteaban en las paredes y un camino de pétalos de rosa que llevaba a la habitación. La comida, acompañada de dos largas velas, no era para nada elegante, pero era mi favorita y así lo preferí.

Colgando del techo con un hilo, habían unas quince o veinte pequeñas notas que rodeaban la mesa en círculo, y en la silla había un regalo.

·P-Peri eso es...· me quedé sin palabras, literalmente. Cuando me di la vuelta para dirigirme a ella vi que había una pancarta encima de la puerta de entrada que ponía, 'Cásate conmigo' y debajo 'Es broma. _Gliss_ '. Me reí pero mi corazón casi explota al leer la primera línea.

"¿Qué?" se dio la vuelta y rápidamente lo quitó haciéndolo una bola "Maldita Gliss, esa me las pagará" se fue volando hacia la habitación y volvió un poco más tranquila.

·Mariposa, nada podría estropear este increíble momento, no te preocupes· dejé caer mis manos en su cintura, y le di el beso más tierno que pude ·Además, si me lo pidieras, te diría que sí· sus ojos se volvieron zafiros en ese momento ·Gracias por todo esto, es perfecto· su rostro se enterneció hasta lo inimaginable, sus mejillas, su boca, su expresión, pocas veces la había visto tan adorable como en ese momento.

"Tenía que poner te quiero pero... creo que es mejor así" me abrazó ofreciéndome el calor de su felicidad y me di cuenta de que no podría vivir sin ella, justo el día antes de que se fuera.

·Quédate. Sé que es muy egoísta y que no estás de acuerdo con eso pero quédate, no podré pasar una semana entera sin ti·

"Cielo... Sinceramente, ¿tanto quieres que me quede contigo?"

·Sí·

"¿Incluso si eso significa que deje de hacer algo que llevo meses esperando?"

·S-sí...·

"Tink..."

·Te he dicho que era egoísta·

"Lo sé, lo entiendo, sé todo lo egoísta que quieras, pero con eso no... Yo también deseo estar contigo y sería maravilloso que pudieras venir a escarchar conmigo, pero hay cosas que no se pueden. No te enfades porfa"

·No me enfado, sólo...·

"Venga, aún no has visto la mejor sorpresa, no te me desanimes"

·Sí... Perdona, pero es que me aterra la idea de estar sin ti, siento como si te perdiera·

"No me vas a perder para nada, ya te dije que te escribiría una carta todos los días, no te preocupes tanto ¿quieres?"

·Sí...·

"Prométeme que tú también estarás bien"

·Hum·

"¿Hum? Vamos Tink, no me he pasado los último días preparando esto para un 'hum'"

·Está bien, intentaré no volverme loca sin ti·

"¿Seguro?"

·Hum·

"Bueno... ¿Abres el regalo? Mi futura esposa" esas palabras resonaron en mi mente.

·¿P-Peri?·

"E-era una broma..." sonaba demasiado bien para ser verdad. Me cogió el regalo por mí y lo dejó en la mesa "Con cuidado, es muy frágil" pesaba bastante cuando lo rote hacia mí, era totalmente cuadrado, de dos palmos de altura y no tenía ni idea de qué podría ser.

·¿Esta es la super sorpresa?·

"Bueno, sería la segunda, la super sorpresa viene después" lo abrí con cuidado y me acerqué cuando se cayeron las paredes al quitar el lazo. Mis ojos se quedaron como platos al ver, desde muy cerca, lo maravillosa que era aquella escultura de hielo. Éramos nosotras dos, besándonos, inclinadas hacia delante con las manos abiertas hacia atrás, con nuestras alas hacia arriba perfectamente modeladas, con la ropa que solíamos llevar.

·Por la segunda estrella, esto es... es... ¡me encanta! Está increíblemente bien hecho, y la postura que tenemos es perfecta, ¡me encanta! ¿Quién ha hecho esta maravilla?· no podía despegar mis ojos de tal pieza de arte.

"Yo~"

·Venga ya, tengo que darle las gracias, ¿quién ha sido?·

"Tink, lo he hecho yo, ¿no me crees capaz?" la miré sin terminar de creérmelo.

·¿En serio? ¿Lo has hecho tú? ¿¡Desde cuando eres tan buena con el hielo!?·

"Supongo que desde siempre, no lo escribo todo en mi diario ¿sabes? pero eso no es hielo, es escarcha compactada y pulida. Pensé hacerte un regalo y hablando con las chicas se nos ocurrió hacer una esculturilla"

·Pero Tink, está increíblemente bien hecho, es que hasta tenemos pestañas, ¿cuánto has tardado en hacerlo?·

"Bueno... casi dos meses"

·¿¡Qué!? Pero si eso es casi cuando nos conocimos·

"Más o menos, sí, nueve días después de conocerte"

·Cielos... aún no me lo puedo creer· seguí admirando esa preciosidad.

"Algo tenía que hacer cuando te ibas al tu casa por la noche, y cómo no podía dejar de pensar en ti..."

·Fíjate, pero si hasta tiene nuestras las pulseras...·

"Sí... ¿Entonces te gusta?"

·¿Qué si me gusta? ¿¡Qué si me gusta!? Ni mi mejor invento se compara a esta genialidad, es una preciosidad, no podía ser más perfecta, deberían exhibirla en el palacio de hielo para que todos la vieran·

"Con que la veas tú es suficiente"

·Tienes un talento increíble Peri, muchísimas muchísimas gracias·

"¿Eso significa que dejarás de insistir en que me quede?"

·No, pero estoy segura de que lo harás genial·

"Gracias por entenderlo" me besó y movió la escultura en el centro de la mesa "¿Comemos?" nos sentamos y nos pusimos a disfrutar de la comida.

Charlamos sobre su recién descubierto talento por la escultura, sabía que era muy buena escarchando por no hasta ese punto. Dijo que le había quedado tan bien por el amor que le puso, qué tierna.

No quería que ese día terminara nunca pero ya habíamos pasado la primera mitad, cada vez quedaban menos horas para tener que decirle adiós, menos de veinticuatro horas y me pasaría casi ciento setenta sin verla, dolía sólo de pensarlo.

Terminamos de comer sin darme cuenta, nos quedamos hablando sobre un mundo perfecto donde yo hubiera nacido en Invierno. Dentro de mí sentía que había nacido para estar allí, que mi lugar estaba entre el blanco y que tenía que ser escarchadora. Haría mil maravillas si pudiera crear escarcha con las manos.

Cambié de tema cuando recordé que aún me quedaba una sorpresa por descubrir.

"Ven, ahora toca el postre" dejamos los platos por ahí y me acompañó a la habitación. Tenía un rastro de velas al pie de la pared haciendo crepitar el ambiente, el rastro de pétalos terminaba en la cama donde había una bolsa y encima del cabezal estaba lleno de corazones que crecían de abajo a arriba. También había un bol con fresas en la mesita de noche.

·Waoh...· me hizo sentar en la cama y se llevó la bolsa.

"Espera aquí un momento ¿vale cielo? Ahora vuelvo" no sé qué era, pero había un delicioso olor a canela.

·Vale· se fue con una sonrisa y la esperé durante unos pocos minutos.

Apareció tímidamente por la puerta únicamente con un finísimo vestido negro ajustado, con trasparencias sugerentes y agujereado que volvería loca a cualquiera. A penas le llegaba a la altura de los muslos y tenía dos finas tiras ofreciendo un escote que pese a su falta de pechos, le quedaba de maravilla.

·Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, date la vuelta· me dio un vuelco el corazón al ver su belleza rozar la perfección, sus curvas, su espalda descubierta, el borde del vestido que descubriría su trasero con un soplo, todo ella me provocaba, no pude mantenerme sentada.

"¿Qué ta-" la besé cuando terminó de dar la vuelta, la agarré entre mis brazos y la llevé marcha atrás hacia la cama, haciendo que quedara encima de mí.

·Estás espectacular, no llevas nada debajo ¿verdad?· negó con la cabeza. Me mordí el labio inferior viendo lo atrevida que se había puesto para mí. Quise preguntarle de dónde lo había sacado, pero preferí devorarla. Le di media vuelta para dejarla bajo mis manos y recorrí su cuerpo por ese espectacular vestido que cubría su entrepierna por dos dedos.

Si fuera comestible, ya no quedaría vestido. Volvía a sus labios y dejé que la lujuria me controlara como si fuera la última vez. Mordiscos, chupetones que durarían días, lengüetazos y cariñosos arañazos me hicieron arder en poco tiempo, me perdí en un océano de excitación que me humedecía por dentro y por fuera. Me deshice del abrigo por el calor que me hacía sentir.

Llevada por inercia, mi mariposa cambió de posición conmigo y me hizo perder el norte con su fuego interno. Pocas veces la había visto tan agresiva, tan inquieta e impaciente. Queríamos más y más, éramos conscientes de que pasarían días hasta que pudiéramos volver a estar juntas por lo que perdimos el control.

Me bajó el vestido y lo rasgué para poder quitármelo rápidamente. Se hizo con mis pechos y me agarré con fuerza a la cama por no querer hacerle daño. Pasé mis piernas por detrás de su espalda y le pedí que se lo pusiera con mi cuerpo. Las palabras eran innecesarias llegadas a este punto.

Me arañó al quitarme los pantalones y bragas con fuerza, sacó el pene artificial que tenía en el cajón de la mesita de noche y se lo puso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que lo usaba.

Me abrí para ella y sin más preámbulos, sentí como su rudeza se convertía en flamante placer. Estaba más receptiva de lo habitual y ella más carnívora que nunca. La agarré por la espalda, casi clavando mis uñas en ella para soportar las envestidas. Gemí como si quisiera que Invierno me escuchara, gocé del sexo más intenso y puro que pude llegar a imaginar, íbamos en perfecto compás hacia el eterno clímax.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y cambiamos de postura, no hizo falta decir nada, un gesto fue más que suficiente. Se estiró bocarriba y me puse a botar pasando a llevar las riendas. Me faltó aire para lidiar con tanta locura, estaba sudando y el frío impactaba en mí envolviéndome en vapor. Sería capaz de derretir a Peri con un abrazo.

Mi cuerpo estaba llegando al límite pero decidí romper esa línea, decidí que hoy me pasaría de la raya, que destrozaría las ventanas con mis gritos y derretiría la habitación con mi temperatura. Llegué a perder la noción del espacio, no dejé de pedirle más y nos movimos.

A cuatro patas y con Peri detrás de rodillas agarrándome de la cadera, sentí cómo chocaba contra mí con fuerza, casi con rabia, con intención de hacerme venir. Pese a sentir que no podría más, aguanté con todo lo que tenía, o más bien con lo que me quedaba de fuerza, no estaba dispuesta a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Pero ella tampoco se iba a rendir, fue ajustando la frecuencia hasta encontrar mi punto débil y devastarlo. Mis fluidos ya estaban corriendo por mis piernas, mi descontrolada vagina me pedía a impulsos que me dejara ir y empecé a creer que explotaría de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, no quería abandonar ese momento, no quería dejar de sentir ese glorioso placer que invadía mi mente.

Terminé abatida sin más remedio, convulsionada por el reflejo de las penetraciones, con la cabeza aún dándome vueltas y con el frío de su cama cubriéndome el torso, bajando mi temperatura. Peri ayudó a enfriarme descansando en mi espalda, agitada aunque no tanto como yo.

"¿Has estado aguantando?"

·S-sí...· tardé unos segundos en volver a la tierra, estaba hasta desorientada. Busqué sus labios cuando pode volver a moverme tras unos segundos. Las dos estábamos sudando pero eso no impidió que mis besos navegaran por su cuerpo.

"Ya tienes otra cosa para arreglar"

·¿Eh?· le dejé espacio y me enseñó las tiras de nuestro juguetito rotas ·Vaya...·

"He tenido que ir sujetándolo al final, pensé que no te vendrías nunca"

·Es que se estaba demasiado bien allí arriba· fui besándola mientras le quitaba el vestido despacio. Tenía que ir con cuidado de lo ceñido que le quedaba a su cuerpo, no quería tener que arreglarle también su precioso vestido.

Terminamos deshaciéndonos de él entre las dos, luego se me ocurrió una idea al verla tan sofocada.

·Creo que deberíamos darnos una ducha· dejamos de besarnos entonces.

"Tink... si quieres puedes mirarme mientras me ducho, pero no creo que debas entrar conmigo"

·Venga... sólo será entrar y salir. Es que te pones muy dulce después de ducharte·

"Hmm... ¿Sólo entrar y salir?"

·Sí, tú te puedes quedar un rato más si quieres· me besó.

"Vamos" no mentía, su piel se hacía irresistible con el agua, sus labios se volvían jugosos melocotones y su pelo mojado la enternecía.

La seguí hacia el baño y entró primera en el plato de ducha. Era suficientemente grande para las dos, con una fina puerta de hielo corrediza que difuminaba el interior. Encendió el agua y esperé.

"Está caliente"

·¿En serio?·

"Claro que no, está al punto para que te congeles"

·Mala·

"¿Seguro que quieres entrar? Mira" cogió un poco de agua con las dos manos y me la lanzó, haciéndome chillar de lo fría que estaba "¿Y bien?"

·M-me has pillado desprevenida·

"Ya..." quizás tenía razón, tenía que quedarme al margen, no podía hacer nada para que el agua no saliera tan fría y mis alas podrían peligrar con una temperatura tan baja, pero nada de eso me echó hacia atrás.

·Ahora verás· me deshice el moño, cogí aire y me adentré, directa hacia sus labios, sintiendo cada pequeña gota que caía como si fuera una aguja malvada.

"¡Ti-" conseguí mi objetivo, la abracé como si agarrara un clavo ardiendo de frío y mi cuerpo empezó a perder más calor del que generaba. La cogí con fuerza para compensarlo, la besé con locura y la llevé hasta la pared para que no me llegara tanto agua. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi sangre corría más rápido de lo normal y la adrenalina me hizo cogerla de los muslos y levantarla para que pasara sus piernas por detrás de mi espalda.

No le dejé respirar al devorarle su boca y su cuello. Di la vuelta con ella en mis brazos para que el frío dejara de tocarme las alas y Peri cerró el agua. Tenía frío.

"Tink, vuelve a la habitación y cúbrete con tu abrigo, hazme el favor" su voz calmada me hizo entrar en razón, estaba tiritando.

·Sí...· me sacó de la ducha y fui a por mi abrigo dejándola sola. Volví cuando me lo puse, ya no tiritaba tanto.

Me quedé viendo como recorría su cuerpo con el jabón, como lavaba su pelo, sus pechos... Yo también quería estar ahí, quería compartir ese jabón, quería que su resbaladiza piel se rozara con la mía, me fastidiaba que no pudiera hacerlo.

No tardó demasiado en salir, me quité el abrigo y antes de que fuera a por la toalla, la abracé, olía de maravilla. Me quedé así unos buenos segundos, sintiendo el agua fluyendo por su cuerpo cada vez más despacio.

"Algún día encontrarás la manera de que podamos ducharnos juntas, estoy segura. Date la vuelta" me giré y comprobó que mis alas estuviera bien "Vamos"

·Sí...· me sentí mal por haber perdido el ritmo por querer ducharme con ella, todo estaba siendo tan perfecto... Tenía que compensarlo. Peri se estiró directamente en la cama y gateé hasta poder besarla ·¿Por dónde empezamos...?· la suavidad de su irresistible piel me dominó las manos.

"Tink"

·¿Sí?· alargó el brazo para coger las fresas que habían en la mesita de noche.

"Quiero tomarlo con calma, aún es temprano y me apetece disfrutar de ti tranquilamente" me extrañó un poco su respuesta pero lo comprendí.

·Vale· me tumbé a su lado y nos besamos de mil formas, envueltas en un ambiente pacífico y pausado, jugueteando con esas dulzuras rojas que tanto nos gustaban. Empecé a acariciarle la oreja pero me llevó la mano hasta su cadera. Supuse que querría ir despacio, pero nos terminamos las fresas y la calma seguía planeando en círculos por la habitación ·Te noto distinta·

"¿Distinta?"

·Sí, cómo... no sé, preocupada, ¿es por Tierra Firme?·

"Sí. Tengo muchas ganas de ir pero no quiero dejarte sola. ¿Y si te pasa algo?"

·Eso tendría que decirlo yo ¿no crees?·

"Ya... ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer en el lado cálido?"

·Cosas del destino, supongo. A mi también me gustaría que hubieras nacido en la misma estación que yo ¿sabes? Pero no te ofusques por eso, en unos días volveremos a estar juntas, sólo será una semana·

"Tiene gracia, eso es lo que te llevo diciendo estos últimos días..."

·Pásalo bien ¿me oyes? Disfruta todo lo que puedas y trata de no pensar demasiado en mí. Tómatelo como unas vacaciones para hacer lo que quieras, pero no te enamores de otra ¿eh?·

"Haha, no, nadie conseguirá gustarme más que tú, ¿qué tipo de broma es esa?" la besé.

·Estaré bien, no te preocupes·

"Vale" se pegó a mí como un koala y cerró sus ojos.

·Has dormido poco ¿verdad?·

"Hum"

·Descansa, te espera una semana muy intensa· y así, nos quedamos disfrutando de nuestro momento juntas. Tenía que hacer algo especial para ella, algún tipo de fiesta de bienvenida para cuando regresara. Si ella se había tomado la molestia de preparar un gran día para las dos, no podía ser menos. De esa forma además, me entretendría con algo. Sólo me hacía falta una de mis brillantes ideas.

Dediqué el resto de la tarde a seguir el ritmo de Peri, a dejarme llevar por ella y hacer lo que se le antojara. Era ella la que tenía que irse, no podía exigirle nada. No salimos de casa hasta que tuvimos que irnos hacia la frontera.

Terminó pasando el día fugazmente, como si en un parpadeo hubiera pasado todo el tiempo desde que salí de casa por la mañana. No era demasiado tarde, si hubiera sido otro día me habría quedado hasta no poder aguantar más pero ella tenía que coger fuerzas.

Mis recuerdos serían los únicos que me acompañarían en mi día a día.

Esta última semana no paramos sabiendo que llegaba esa fecha.

Mañana a media mañana, tendría que despedirme de ella.

Siete días sin mi amada, aún no me hacía a la idea.

No sería lo mismo salir a jugar con las chicas.

No sería lo mismo quedarme tintineando.

Los días se me harían larguísimos.

La echaría mucho de menos.

Pensaría mucho en ella.

Fuera donde fuera.

A todos sitios.

Mi amor.

Peri.

·


	11. Quizás mañana

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

Récord, POV de cinco personajes en un mismo cap :D

 **Capítulo 11: Quizás mañana.**

* * *

 **[Spike]**

"Vamos, levanta, levanta, levanta, ¡ha llegado el día!" ni siquiera había salido el sol, quería dormir más.

·No has dormido nada ¿verdad?· me acurruqué en busca de paz.

"Nope, vamos Spike, vamos a preparar tus cosas" pero estaba dispuesta a levantarme, zarandeándome encima de mi cama sin parar.

·Ya las preparé ayer, no como otras, déjame dormir, aún faltan horas para irnos·

"¿Cómo puedes dormir un día así? ¡Nos vamos a Tierra Firme! Llevaba un año esperando este día. Vamos, no me obligues a despertarte a la fuerza"

·Vale, de acuerdo, ya me levanto… dame cinco minutos·

"No, y no cierres los ojos, vamos, las hadas de los copos de nieve ya están preparando los búhos, Milori debe de estar esperándonos y tú aquí aún en la cama"

·Gliss, aún no ha salido el sol·

"Mentira" suspiré, me levanté y corrí las cortinas para demostrárselo, pero me sorprendió el primer resquicio de luz "¿Ves? Ya ha salido"

·Está amaneciendo· quise volver a mi cama pero se sentó encima impidiéndolo.

"Ya que estás despierta, ¿desayunamos?" no me quedaba más remedio.

·Siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿no?·

"¡Yay!, vamos" y así, empezó un largo día que iba a terminar en Tierra Firme.

* * *

 **[Peri]**

Ese día Tink tardó en aparecer, no podía irme sin despedirme de ella así que fue un alivio que apareciera.

"Perdona, perdona, perdona, perdona" dijo nada más aparecer "No he dormido nada y me he levantado tardísimo" la besé.

·De ahí esos pelos· se los acicalé un poco antes de volver a besarla ·No te preocupes, aún queda tiempo. ¿Vamos?· le escarché las alas y nos pusimos a volar.

"Casi me da un patatús cuando he visto la hora que era"

·No pasa nada, a mí también me ha costado dormir·

"Seguro. Woah, cuánto movimiento de buena mañana"

·Por supuesto, creo que nunca habían tantas hadas cálidas en Invierno. Incluso vosotros estáis emocionados por que vayamos a Tierra Firme. Espero que las chicas ya estén listas·

"Seguro que sí. ¿Te imaginas que Gliss aún esté durmiendo?"

·Imposible. Seguro que ni siquiera ha dormido, siempre hace igual y luego termina agotada·

"Será tu compañera de viaje ¿no?"

·Sí, el primer año que nos toca juntas, espero que no nos metamos en demasiados líos·

"Con ella, lo más seguro es que vuelvas echa polvo pero no te preocupes, te daré un buen masaje cuando vuelvas"

·Por favor, lo necesitaré·

"El resto será una sorpresa"

·¿Una sorpresa?·

"Aha. Así que ya puedes apresurarte en volver"

·Pero si ni siquiera me he ido aún·

"Tú apresúrate y punto" llegamos a su casa y empezamos a enrollarnos derechas al sofá.

Por suerte o por desgracia, apareció Gliss en casa al poco. Al menos aún estábamos vestidas, aunque estaba encima de ella con mi trasero en pompa.

"Vamos vamos Peri, ¡en una hora nos vamos!"

·¡Ya lo sé, vete!· odiaba que nos pillara mientras intimamos, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

"Tampoco hace falta que pongas así, hola Tink"

"Hola~" pero seguía sin irse.

·¿Necesitas algo más?·

"Creo que… nope, sólo venía a molestar hehe, hasta luego"

"Hasta luego…" se fue después de cortarnos el rollo.

·¿Vamos a la habitación?·

"Sí mejor" a medio camino, volvió a irrumpir en la casa.

"Ah Peri, recuerda que tenemos que estar en la plaza media hora antes"

·¡Qué sí! Deja de molestar·

"Vale vale, sólo quería asegurarme" iban a ser unos días de lo más movidos.

"No te enfades con ella, sólo está super mega emocionada"

·No me enfado con ella, sólo me molesta que nos interrumpan· se sentó en la cama y me senté encima de ella cara a cara, quedando entre nuestros brazos ·Quiero saborear bien tus labios antes de pasar tantos días sin probarlos·

"Son todo tuyos" terminamos estiradas en la cama de tanto besuqueo, el tiempo corría y la hora de irme se acercaba inevitablemente.

·Te echaré mucho de menos·

"Tranquila, no serás la única" no fuimos más lejos por falta de tiempo y el alto riesgo de ser pilladas por Gliss.

Creí que esos besos durarían para siempre, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

"¿Chicas?" era Spike "Id terminando que nos tenemos que ir" al menos tuvo la decencia de no entrar descaradamente.

·Sí~· seguimos como si nada hasta que nos volvió a avisar y nos movilizamos ·Ya vamos, qué prisas… ¿Y Gliss?·

"Guardándonos sitio para salir las primeras"

·Cómo no…· entre las tres nos repartimos mi equipaje y salimos hacia la plaza mayor.

"¿No puedes ir de las últimas y quedarte un rato más?"

·No Tink, tenemos que ir en grupo…· me cogió de la mano con fuerza durante un momento. Ya faltaba poco.

Cargamos las maletas al búho y vimos a Gliss saltando y haciéndonos señas, como si no fuéramos a verla.

"¿No puedo acompañaros un trozo? Sólo hasta medio camino o algo así…"

·Podemos preguntárselo a Milori, pero dudo muchísimo que nos deje·

"¡Milori!" salió de repente a hablar con él.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, pequeñas?"

"¿Puedo acompañaros un trozo? Aunque no sea mucho, hasta la mitad" lo dijo como si la mitad fuera poco.

"Oh Tink, sé que tienes montones de ganas de estar con Peri pero tienes que dejarla marchar. Yo también echaré de menos a Clarion, pero ¿sabes qué? cuando volvamos tendremos muchísimo tiempo para estar juntos, y vosotras también"

"Lo sé, pero… siete días son demasiados"

"Estoy seguro de que se te pasarán volando con tus amigas del lado cálido. Cuando menos pienses en ello, mejor, ya lo verás. Y si te aburres mucho, ya sabes que puedes hablar con Clarion, estará encantada de distraerse"

"Sí… bueno, gracias Milo"

"Id despidiéndoos que ¡en quince minutos nos vamos a Tierra Firme!" hasta Milori estaba emocionado por ir, habían un montón de duendes y hadas preparándose por todas partes, causando un torrente de murmuros... bueno, gracias Milo"isabes larion siempre que quacia la plaza mayor. Cargamos habr

"¿Qué hacemos aquí? Si aún faltan quince minutos"

·¿No pretenderás que vayamos a mi casa ahora?·

"Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué preguntas?"

·Tink…· le di un beso en la mejilla ·relájate, pareces más nerviosa que yo·

"Pues claro que estoy nerviosa, no voy a verte en una eternidad"

·Siete días·

"Eso, una eternidad"

·No te aburras demasiado estos días ¿vale? Distráete confeccionando un vestido o no sé, tintineando· lo dije como si fuera una locura.

"Ya… hace mucho que no me centro en inventar algo, quizás me ponga a hacer algo"

·Así me gusta·

"Recuerda escribirme ¿vale?"

·¿Cómo iba a olvidarme?·

"Todos los días"

·Qué sí~ Ni que fuera a pasar un año entero fuera· su expresión cambió de repente ·No hace falta que te lo imagines, eso no va a ocurrir·

"Ya… Prométeme que volverás de las primeras"

·Bueno, llegaré con el grupo de escarchadoras, no sé si serán las primeras·

"Pues la primera de las escarchadoras"

·Eso sí. No te preocupes tanto·

"Lo siento chicas, pero no he podido evitar escucharos y ponerme de los nervios, ¿queréis hacer el favor de no ser tan dramáticas? Parecéis Rosetta y Sled" giramos un poco la cabeza y los vimos a lo lejos abrazándose "Llevan así desde que he llegado"

·Vaya…·

"¿Estás insinuando que nuestro amor es menor que el de ellos?"

·No culpes a Spike, ella no tiene ni idea de lo que es el amor·

"¡Eh!" se reveló "Eso ha sido muy gratuito"

"Y cierto" añadió Gliss "¿Nos vamos ya?"  
"No" reaccionó rápido Tink, agarrándome el brazo.

"¿Y ahora?"

·Oh, ya sé, puedes preguntarle a Milori si te deja ir tirando·

"¡Es verdad!" me reí por lo fácil que fue deshacerme de Gliss, iba a ponerse muy pesada durante el viaje.

"Si le dice que sí, no le acompañarás ¿verdad?"

·No le dirá que sí·

"¿Y si sí?"

"¿Y si se pone a llover en pleno océano? Vamos a morir ahogadas"

·No la asustes Spike, suficiente tiene ya·

"E-eso no puede pasar ¿no?"

·Claro que no, tú fuiste este año, sabes de sobra que no cruzamos el océano·

"Entonces no me des esos sustos"

·¡Pero si ha sido Spike!·

"Ya Peri, suficiente tiene ya, no le des esos sustos" la risa calmó brevemente nuestros nervios.

"¡¿A alguien le falta el compañero?!" se escuchó a Milori desde lo alto.

"¡Ah! P-Peri…" Tink estaba muy inquieta, le cogí las manos para que dejara de moverlas.

·Tranquilízate, intenta respirar hondo, a ver qué pasa·

"N-ngh…" miraba por todas partes y vi que me intentaba decir algo con la mirada.

·¿Qué quieres?· me di cuenta de ello cuando terminé de hacer la pregunta ·Hay hadas por todas partes·

"Da igual"

"¡Id haciendo formación, no saldremos hasta que estemos en filas!"

"Peri~" el bullicio creció, todos se movilizaron y sin pensarlo dos veces le di un largo beso que la calmó e hizo captar la atención de algunos.

·¿Mejor?·

"Sí…"

·Vamos· Gliss iba a dislocarse el hombro si seguía haciendo señas de esa forma. Nos pusimos en la fila y Tink no se separó de mi lado. Nos echó la bronca por entretenernos, no le hicimos demasiado caso.

"Te echaré de menos"

·Yo también·

"Mucho"

·Lo sé· quedamos todos en fila en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Peri"

·Dime·

"Te quiero"

·Yo también te quiero, y sí, mucho también·

"Recuerda escribirme todos-"  
·Los días, lo sé. Nos veremos la semana que viene· le di un beso en la frente y vi que ya estaban saliendo las primeras ·Cuídate ¿quieres?·

"Y tú ve con cuidado… por lo que más quieras"

·Iré con cuidado, por ti· le di un último beso en los labios antes de emprender el vuelo. Iba a ser difícil estar tantos días separada de ella, me había acostumbrado tan bien a estar pegada a sus labios que se me haría raro estar sin ellos.

"¡Por fin! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Adiós Pixie Hollow!" al menos no me aburriría ni cinco minutos con Gliss al lado.

* * *

 **[Vidia]**

"¿Ya estás contenta?"

·Sí… Vámonos· dejamos de espiar a Tink cuando se fueron las hadas de Invierno y volvimos hacia el lado cálido.

"¿Sabes? Me preocupa que aún sientas algo por ella"

·Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no estoy ni estaré colada por ella, sólo… me preocupa que se vuelva loca sin Peri·

"Pues ahora tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte" entrelazó sus dedos con los míos "¿Estás bien?"

·Sí, sólo pensativa…·

"¿Y qué piensas?"

·Cosas…· mi respuesta no fue la más convincente que pude dar.

"Vamos Vid, no te me cierres otra vez, odio cuando te pones así, ¿qué ocurre? Últimamente…" descendimos y nos paramos bajo unos blancos árboles que habían por el camino.

La besé lentamente con la quietud del Invierno.

"Eso no es una respuesta"

·No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte· mentí.

"Mientes" me pilló "¿De qué tienes miedo? Vamos, habla o te encerraré en mi calabozo"

·No quiero que te enfades innecesariamente·

"Pues te jodes, voy a enfadarme quieras o no, así que dímelo" no quería decirle lo que sentía realmente, pero algo tenía que decirle.

·Supongo que no tengo otra opción… Tengo envidia… de Tink y Peri…·

"¿Ah? ¿Envidia? ¿Y por qué iba a enfadarme por eso? ¿Qué escondes?"

·Es que… me gustaría ser Peri…· dije en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó firmemente.

·¿Cómo que por qué?·

"¿Qué es lo que te hace querer ser Peri? Quiero ayudarte, vamos. ¿Es por qué es del Invierno?"

·No·

"¿Por qué son hermanas?" negué con la cabeza "¿Por qué se quieren hasta lo absurdo? … ¿Por qué está con Tink? … ¿Por qué… la sigues queriendo? ¿Es eso verdad? Deja de mentirme de una vez, estás más pendiente de ella que de mí" no respondí, ¿de qué iba a servir afirmar la respuesta a estas alturas?

·Vámonos·

"¡NO! ¡Joder Vidia! ¿¡Sabes lo doloroso que es estar con alguien que quiere a otra hada!? He estado semanas soportando esto pero ya no puedo más" al parecer lo sabía desde hace tiempo, quizás desde siempre.

·¡¿Sabes tú lo que duele no poder estar con ella?!·

"Llegué a pensar que lo estabas superado, pero veo que eres incapaz… Creo que será mejor terminar con esta farsa de una vez… no vale la pena"

·No… no quiero perderte·

"Un poco tarde ¿no crees?" la alcancé cuando se dispuso a irse y la abracé.

·Lo siento. No te vayas·

"¿Pero qué opción me dejas? ¿Cómo voy a creerme tus besos ahora? ¿Esperas que esté de acuerdo siendo tu segundo plato? ¿Tu segunda opción? Suéltame va"

·Viola…·

"Háblame cuando tus palabras sean sinceras…" dejé que se fuera, tenía toda la razón, no dejaba de mentirla.

Ya últimamente, lo nuestro había perdido el color que una vez tuvo, nos habíamos apagado y mis sentimientos por Tink volvieron otra vez. No sabía qué hacer con ellos, intentar enterrarlos no servía de nada y ahora que su hermana se fue a Tierra Firme… quería estar con ella.

* * *

 **[Tink]**

Volví hacia el lado cálido cuando ya se fueron todos. Me quedé sola en un mar de silencio. Sin escarchadores, no iba a poder volar por Invierno así que pensé en ir a casa de Peri antes de volver al lado cálido.

En medio de esa blanca tranquilidad, me sorprendió un hada violeta que parecía perdida.

·¿Vidia? ¿Qué haces aquí?·

"Tink…"

·Si ibas a despedirte de alguien, has llegado un poco tarde porque ya se han ido-·  
"He roto con Viola"

·-todos… ¿En serio?· su cara estaba cogida con pinzas, no mentía.

"Lo nuestro no se aguantaba por ninguna parte, tenía que pasar tarde o temprano"

·Oish… ven aquí· la abracé para que se sintiera mejor y se me puse a llorar, pobrecilla ·No te preocupes, ¿aún quieres estar con ella?·

"No lo sé… no"

·Bueno, mira el lado positivo, si no quieres estar con ella ya lo has conseguido· se rió ·Pensé que lo vuestro iba bien·

"No…" le dejé un poco de espacio para que respirara "Sólo fue una excusa… para distraerme"

·¿Distraerte? Pues vaya dos meses más entretenidos ¿no?·

"¿Podrías no tomártelo a broma…?"

·Vale… lo siento, ¿quieres que quedemos con las chicas? Ahora que no puedo estar con Peri tengo tiempo de sobra·

"Sí"

·Venga vamos· abandoné la idea de pasar por casa de Peri, ella era más importante. Entonces me puse a pensar en qué hacía en Invierno y supuse que sabría que estaría allí, lo que no entendía era cómo tenía las alas escarchadas si se habían ido a Tierra Firme. No le di más vueltas.

Cuando aterrizamos cerca de la frontera para cruzar, vi a alguien sentado bajo un árbol del Otoño.

·¿Esa no es…?·

"Mierda"

"¿Vidia? ¡Serás cerda! ¿No has tardado ni diez minutos en ir a por ella? Estoy alucinando" no entendía qué pasaba.

"Cálmate, no es lo que piensas"

"Ah, no, ya, como si hubieras esperado a que su hermana se fuera para romper conmigo" ¿esa su hermana se trataba de Peri? "¡Pues que te jodan! Ya no te daré más oportunidades"

"¡Espera!" Vidia fue a por ella rápidamente, pero de repente, un golpe de viento la hizo desestabilizar y cayó al río.

·¡Vidia!· crucé con cuidado y la ayudé a salir del agua ·¿Estás bien?·

"Más… o menos…" se llevó algunos rasguños y golpes al caer de lado.

·¿Qué ha sido eso?·

"Una ráfaga, fue muy cruel"

·Pero si Viola… espera, ¿es un hada de vuelo veloz?·

"¿Va en serio? ¿Ahora te enteras?"

·Pues sí, gracias por no contármelo·

"Se pasó a talentos de apoyo al ver lo desastre que era, no puedo creer que no lo supieras, creo que eres la única"

·Vaya…· entonces recordó lo que dijo ·¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué ha mencionado a Peri?·

"¿A Peri?"

·No te hagas la despistada, ¿esperando a que su hermana se vaya para romper? ¿Qué significa eso?·

"Nada, estaba muy alterada"

·Ya. Además, ¿has roto con ella en Invierno? Porque ya no hay escarchadores que escarchen las alas. ¿Qué hacías en Invierno?·

"Nada, nos-"  
·¡Deja de decir nada!· si tenía que ver con mi Peri, tenía que saberlo.

"Fuimos a ver las hadas marcharse y nos peleamos, eso es todo…"

·¿Y por qué no volviste a por ella? Te estaba esperando en ese árbol·

"Joder Tink, deja de darle vueltas al tema, quería a alguien con quien hablar"

·No pretendas que te ayude si no me dices la verdad· entonces caí en la cuenta en lo que dijo Viola. _¿No has tardado ni diez minutos en ir a por ella?_. Esa _ella_ se trataba de mí, Vidia aún sentía algo por mí, después de casi dos meses, por eso discutieron, por eso han roto.

"Supongo que es mejor así…" empezó a andar empapada y la seguí.

·Vid… no seas así…· siguió con su camino ·Quiero ayudarte, soy tu amiga· remarqué esa última palabra.

"¿Quieres ayudarme? Entonces déjame en paz, no tiene sentido que hable contigo de esto" cada vez lo veía más claro, pero no veía una solución fácil al problema. Fui a saco y se lo pregunté directamente.

·¿Por qué sigues enamorada de mí?·

"¡¿Y yo qué se?! Déjame tranquila, se me pasará"

·Pero-·  
"¡Que te largues!" en ese momento recordé cuando me echó de su casa a gritos, no quería volver a pasar por eso y aproveché que no podía volar para abrazarla. Se resistió, pero relajó su cuerpo cuando clavé mis dientes en su cuello "¿Qué haces?"

·No quiero que terminemos como la última vez, no quiero que te vuelvas a encerrar y no quiero que te quedes sola. Te ayudaré a superarlo·

"¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hacerlo?"

·No lo sé, ya pensaré en algo· me cogió el brazo y me apartó.

"No quiero causarte problemas, no te lo mereces"

·¿Seguro? Porque soy una experta en resolverlos. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a Viola?·

"¿Para qué?"

·Para empezar a arreglar cosas, no puedes dejarla así sin más, al menos tienes que hablar con ella·

"¿Y de qué servirá eso? No quiero estar con ella"

·Pero ella seguro que sí, y si la dejas así vas a hacerle mucho daño, créeme. No le rompas el corazón de esa forma, tú no eres así·

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero…"

·Olvida los peros, ahora o nunca, antes de que sea demasiado tarde· me puse a andar rápido y me siguió ·¿Dónde estará?·

"Conociéndola, en mi casa, recogiendo sus cosas"

·Perfecto, está cerca· no hablamos mucho más hasta que llegamos. Esperé fuera pero pude escuchar todo lo que decían.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?"

"Querí-"  
"¿Y Tink? ¿Ya te ha dado la espalda y por eso vienes a por mí? ¿Qué soy? ¿el cuarto plato ahora?"

"Está fuera y no vengo a por ti así que tranquila"

"¡¿Y entonces?!"

"Supongo… que te debo una disculpa… He estado engañándote todo este tiempo y te aseguro que no estoy orgullosa de eso"

"¡Ha! Como si fuera a perdonarte"

"No espero que me perdones, sólo… quería pedirte perdón, entiendo que te vayas y me odies, he sido una estúpida" escuché un bofetón que me hizo cerrar los ojos.

"¿¡Es que no has aprendido nada en estos dos meses!? Nunca, nunca podré odiarte, hagas lo que hagas, pero si quieres romper conmigo tienes todo el derecho del mundo…" ahora no sólo me sentía mal por Vidia.

"Lo siento…"

"Genial…"

·Vamos Vid… no la dejes marchar· dije para mí misma.

"Adiós Vidia, voy a ahogarme en el mar. Un placer coincidir en esta vida"

"No digas tonterías"

"Disfruta de mi funeral" ¿se iba a suicidar?

"¡E-espera!" salió disparada y Vidia no pudo hacer nada para atraparla "Rápido, ¡atrápala!" no podía ser.

·¿Yo?· me empujó y salí volando rápidamente tras ella. Tenía razón, era un hada de vuelo veloz muy lenta ·¡Espera Viola!· se frenó en seco cuando vio que iba a atraparla, sorprendiéndome.

"¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? ¡¿Qué?!" se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. No sabía si estaba enfadada conmigo o hecha polvo.

·Eh… tranquila, todo saldrá bien·

"¿Y tú qué sabes?"

·Bueno, sé que nunca saldré con tu novia, por nada del mundo me separaría de Peri así que no tiene muchas oportunidades que digamos·

"¿Y qué? Vidia seguirá colada por ti estés con quien estés, es así de estúpida" se secó las lágrimas. Tenía que consolarla.

·Ella no es estúpida… ¿Sabes cuál creo que fue tu error? Forzarla a que te quiera de la misma forma que la quieres tú, ella es muy especial con ese tema, dudo que se vuelva loca por alguien de la noche a la mañana. Ella necesita constancia y paciencia, ver las cosas venir y tener un tiempo para pensar las cosas. No fue fácil hacerme con su corazón cuando no tenía amigas ¿sabes?·

"¿Entonces qué hago?" al menos ella se dejaba ayudar.

·No pretendas que te quiera así como así, eso no se consigue de inmediato. Sé su amiga, su compañera, quédate a su lado y trata de comprenderla poco a poco, entiéndela, habla con ella y deja que se exprese. Deja que sea ella quien abra su corazón y dale espacio, con el tiempo os haréis más íntimas y conseguirás un amor puro y duradero·

"Te odio, ¿cómo sabes todas esas cosas?"

·Pues… no lo sé, simplemente lo sé. Ahora ve con ella, necesita que alguien le ayude y creo que tú lo harás mejor que nadie·

"¿Crees que conseguiré que deje de pensar en ti?"

·Pues claro, pero eso es algo que no pasará de un día para al otro·

"¿Me das más consejos porfa?"

·Pues… No la presiones, ocupa sus pensamientos y sobretodo, deja que sea ella quien dé el primer paso, así te asegurarás de que está preparada. Todo irá bien si sigues su ritmo. Si lo haces bien, la tendrás a tus pies sin que te des cuenta·

"Gracias Tink, muchas gracias, en serio"

·No es para tanto, estoy segura de que lo harás bien, ya verás·

"Eso espero" se despidió con una sonrisa y finalmente respiré hondo. Me sorprendí de mis propias palabras, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre el amor desde que conocí a Peri, la cual ya echaba de menos.

Crucé los dedos para que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellas, me fui hacia el refugio para no entrometerme más.

* * *

 **[Viola]**

Gracias a Tink pude ver en qué estaba fallando, lo vi de otra perspectiva y me dio muchas esperanzas. Volví directa a nuestra casa, tenía que hacer las cosas bien, con cabeza, no más locuras.

Cuando llegué la vi cerca de casa intentando aletear, dando saltitos sin conseguir que se le secaran las alas.

·Espera, deja que te ayude· me puse de espaldas a ella y batí las alas rápidamente para secárselas ·Lo siento Vidia· el primer paso fue por llamarle sin diminutivo, tenía que ganármelo y empezar de cero ·He comprendido muchas cosas y ahora sé que tengo que hacer·

"¿Y… qué tienes que hacer?"

·Volver a mi antigua casa, terminaré de hacer las maletas y te dejaré tranquila·

"Ah… vale" quise contarle mi plan entero, pero pensé que no sería buena idea.

·¿Ya puedes volar?·

"Creo que sí…"

·Bien. ¿A dónde ibas?·

"A buscaros, ¿cómo ha ido? No pareces enfadada…"

·Ha ido bien, Tinkerbell es un hada increíble, no me extraña que sientas algo por ella·

"¿Entonces te vas a ir?"

·Sí. ¿Me ayudarás a coger mis cosas?·

"Creo que tengo otras cosas que hacer…"

·Vale, está bien… ¿Qué harás esta tarde? ¿Te apetece dar un aleteo?·

"Em…"

·Si no quieres está bien, me iré a jugar con las chicas·

"Quizás mañana"

·Vale, pues quizás mañana· le dediqué una sonrisa y entré para recoger mis cosas. Me lo tomé con calma y serenidad, sabiendo que algún día, llegaría a alcanzar el amor más puro y correspondido. Al cabo de un rato me interrumpió.

"¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente Tink?"

·Hemos hablado un poco sobre ti, nada más·

"¿De mí…?"

·No seas cotilla y échame una mano· se lo pensó un momento y se fue. Estaba confundida como nunca, no sabía cómo tomarse mi nueva actitud y le dejé espacio para que hiciera la suya.

Sentía su mirada de vez en cuando y la ignoraba, si quería algo, tendría que venir a por mí. Empecé a hacer viajes incluso sin decirle nada, con toda la felicidad del mundo. Me envolvía una fuerte aura de esperanza que no se doblegaba por nada.

Cuando fui a salir con mis últimas cosas, Vidia me detuvo con sus palabras.

"¿Estás bien Viola?" me giré hacia ella con un pequeño paso de baile, con mis cosas en mano.

·Sí, ¿por qué?· definitivamente, la tenía más que confundida y lo entendía, mi personalidad no tenía nada que ver con la de antes.

"Por nada…"

·Bueno, pues nada, me vuelvo a mi casa. Ya nos veremos quizás mañana·

"Sí… quizás mañana"

·Chao~· y así, dejé de vivir con mi querida Vidia, al menos temporalmente.

Me entretuve en casa y comí mientras iba poniendo las cosas en su sitio. Me di una merecida ducha cuando terminé, tenía más cosas de las que recordaba, y entonces me puse tranquilamente a leer uno de mis libros favoritos.


	12. Polos opuestos

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

 **Capítulo 12: Polos opuestos.**

* * *

 **[Tink]**

Terminé pasando el resto del primer día con las chicas. No volví a ver a Vidia ni a Viola y les dije que no las molestaran, que estaban pasando un mal momento pero que se les iba a pasar. Al final se me pasó más rápido de lo que creí.

Antes de ir a dormir, se me ocurrió empezar un nuevo vestido para Peri, uno diferente, unos que no había hecho nunca. No pude quitarme de la cabeza esa que proponía casarme con ella, pese a ser una broma de Gliss, sabía que lo estaría deseando, a mí también me gustaría, pero por desgracia tienen que pasar diez años después de nacer para hacerlo y a penas llevábamos cinco.

Eso no me frenó a hacerme un vestido de novia, aunque tuviera que pasarse años en el armario.

Fui a dormir muy pero que muy tarde, por lo que me desperté casi al mediodía.

Fui corriendo para ver si me había llegado una carta y ahí estaba, a los pies de la puerta de entrada. La abrí rápidamente y leí la página entera que había escrita por delante y por detrás. Me alegré de saber que todo había ido bien y los únicos inconvenientes eran por culpa de Gliss. Me gustaría poder enviarle una contestación, pero no nos dejaban.

Desayuné pensando en Peri y en si ir a ver a Vidia o no. Al final decidí hablar con las demás por si sabían algo. Me llevé una grata sorpresa cuando Fawn me dijo que las había visto aleteando por la mañana. Sabiendo eso, me puse a retocar el vestido ya más tranquila hasta que el hambre pudo conmigo a media tarde, creo que nunca había comido tan tarde.

Pese a mis irresistibles ganas de que volviera Peri, el segundo día pasó bastante rápido, fui a ver a Clarion al anochecer para ver qué tal lo estaba llevando y terminamos charlando hasta la hora de cenar. Hablamos de Milori, por supuesto, del vestido que le estaba haciendo y de Viola y cómo estaban yendo las cosas entre ellas dos, dijo que hice bien en solucionar las cosas de esa forma. Clarion era como esa amiga especial a quien se lo contaba todo, absolutamente todo.

Quería terminar la parte de diseño del vestido para empezar a fabricarlo, por lo que volví a quedarme hasta tarde y terminé soñando con Peri con esa blanca perfección a pleno altar. Sin duda, aquél era el vestido, lo había vuelto a conseguir.

Desperté más temprano que el día anterior, había dormido muy a gusto. Recibí otra de sus cartas, ahora más corta, respecto al trabajo que tenían y en lo bien que lo estaba haciendo pese no haber practicado demasiado los últimos días.

Tenía que darle el regalo, me daría tiempo a terminar el vestido si le dedicaba unas cuatro horas al día, así que me puse a ello con muchas ganas. Conseguí todo el material que necesitaba en un tiempo récord pero esa era fase más fácil.

Las chicas pasaron por casa para que comiéramos juntas y esta vez no faltaba nadie, estábamos todas incluyendo a ese par de desastres. Puse toda mi atención en analizar todo lo que hacían, decían y en cómo lo hacían. Viola se tomó en serio lo que le dije y estuvo genial con nosotras, sin pegarse a Vidia pero sin dejar de echarle el ojo, dejándole espacio para expresarse y ser ella misma. Estaba irreconocible.

Pasamos una comida picnic estupenda en el valle de otoño. Estaba segura de que si seguía por ese camino lo conseguiría, en dos días había logrado estar a gusto a su lado y eso ya era mucho. Por inercia, nos quedamos ahí por la tarde y nos pusimos a jugar con nuestra experta habilidad de escondernos y encontrarnos. Me gustaba estar con ellas y me moría de ganas de que Vidia dejara entrar a Viola en su corazón, pero me moría de ganas aún más de estar con Peri.

El día siguiente llegaría al ecuador de las vacaciones, Milori tenía razón en que se me pasaría el tiempo volando con mis amigas. Por la noche volví a ponerme con las primeras fases del vestido, era bastante ambicioso por lo que tardaba más de lo normal en hacer cada una de los procesos. Tenía que ser más perfecto que ninguno.

No quise seguir después de pincharme por segunda vez con una aguja, necesitaba descansar.

Me levanté sin mucha prisa, fui a por mi carta diaria y la leí, más larga que las anteriores. Me recordó lo mucho que me quería, lo mucho que me echaba de menos, las ganas que tenía de verme y lo largo que empezaban a hacerse los días. Al parecer Gliss se hice un poco de daño por no ir con cuidado pero no era nada grave, ella estaba bien, se notaba que le encantaba escarchar.

En poco más de tres días iba a volver y tenía que tener terminado el vestido, además de prepararle un buen recibimiento, aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo sin poder ir al Invierno. Eso iba a ser un problema.

Fui a ver a Clarion para ver si había alguna solución para eso, y cómo es habitual, me ayudó. Dijo que en Invierno se quedaron un par de escarchadores que no pudieron ir a Tierra Firme y me envió una carta por mí para citarles en la frontera el día siguiente, por la mañana. No conté con que quedarían algunas hadas en Invierno.

Pasé el resto de la mañana en casa con el vestido y por la tarde aparecieron las chicas, sin Vidia ni Viola. No sabía si era malo o muy bueno, pero por cómo fue el día anterior, confié en que habrían quedado a solas.

Fui a casa a media tarde para avanzar con mi regalo, quería terminarlo cuanto antes para poder prepararle una buena bienvenida. El vestido estaba empezando a quedar genial, pero no era suficiente, aún faltaba hacer todos los embellecedores para que quedara perfecto, casi mágico.

Me puse a pensar en cómo recibirla, tendría un montón de ganas de estar conmigo pero también estaría agotada, cansada del ritmo que llevaba más que nada, por pasar todo el día con Gliss. Ese hada era como el doble de activa que Fawn, y con una ya puedes terminar agotada en unas horas.

Me fui a la cama temprano porque pienso mejor dejando volar mi imaginación. Se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas, la mayoría desechadas o imposibles, otras que iba a olvidar por no apuntármelas, y otras que eran más posibles.

A falta de dos días del regreso de las hadas de Invierno, leí su carta en la que remarcaba lo cansada que estaba, lo poco que dormía al lado de Gliss y lo mucho que quería estar conmigo, de estar a su lado, de acurrucarse en mí. Me confesó que lloró de lo mucho que me echaba de menos, quería volver ya. Me entristeció, lo último que quería en esta vida era ver a Peri llorando. Quise coger polvo de hada y volar a Tierra Firme en aquél momento, pero por desgracia eso no era una opción.

Al final de la carta ponía, _Espero que tú lo estés pasando mejor que yo. Besos,_ y la marca de sus inconfundibles labios. Me quedé pensando, pensé que ella sería más fuerte que yo en ese aspecto con las ganas que tenía de ir, ¿debió quedarse en Pixie Hollow?

Me puse seria y volé hacia la frontera, tenía una cita con un escarchador que iba a dejarme volar por Invierno.

Tardó en llegar, y cuando lo hizo, me empezó a contar su vida. Le corté de la forma más borde que supe y le dije que volviera al día siguiente a la misma hora. Lo abandoné cuando pude volar y fui directa a casa de Peri.

Al llegar, me quedé unos minutos contemplando la preciosa escultura llena de amor que hizo Peri de nosotras, recordando el tacto de su cuerpo y el sabor de sus labios. Tenía que darle la mejor bienvenida posible, mejor incluso que la despedida que me dio.

Iba a llegar a media mañana, por lo que tenía que empezar por preparar el menú, luego, conseguir reemplazar la fría agua por una más templada para que pudiéramos ducharnos juntas, luego, una decoración que la dejara sin palabras, además, unas palabras de amor sinceras que la conmovieran, entonces...

Entonces, supe que era lo que tenía que regalarle, no eran cosas físicas, ni siquiera besos ni caricias, lo que tenía que darle era una promesa. La promesa de pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella.

Lo tenía delante de mis narices, incluso ya tenía el vestido a medias, no sé como no lo vi antes. Tan sólo me faltaba un par de anillos preciosos y ella, era todo lo que necesitaba y no podía estar en un mejor lugar para ello. La mayoría de piedras preciosas se conseguían aquí y los que las pulían seguro que no fueron a Tierra Firme.

Volé con el corazón a cien por hora y recorrí medio Invierno para encontrar a los que se encargaban de conseguirlos., estaban en el lugar más recóndito que podía haber.

Les conté que quería hacer yo misma unos anillos y necesitaba unos zafiros pulidos, pero al parecer las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Podían darme alguna perla o algún que otro cristal mediocre, pero no iban a darme ni una cutre esmeralda fácilmente.

Me puse en serio con ellos, estaba dispuesta a no salir de ahí sin los mejores zafiros que tuvieran y me puse a hablarles de lo muchísimo que quería a Peri y lo mucho que se lo merecía, de lo importante que sería para nosotras y lo felices que nos iba a hacer. Por desgracia no les importó demasiado así que probé otra cosa, les dije cómo iba a diseñar los anillos, las incrustaciones que le iba a hacer y las cenefas que tendrían de relieve.

Se quedaron asombrados hasta el punto de creer que no podría hacerlo, fue gracioso cuando les dije que era la mejor tintineadora del lado cálido y me llamaron por mi nombre, debí presentarme antes. Al parecer tenían un problema con un par de anillos de gran importancia que les habían encargado. Eran muy buenos con la piedra, pero no con los anillos, así que me enseñaron unos diseños y me propusieron que los hiciera yo con un tiempo límite de tres días.

Acepté sin pensarlo, dije que para mañana los tendría, no me creyeron. Iba que tener que hacer dos anillos más pero a cambio tendría dos zafiros increíbles.

Salí de allí con todo el material y volé fugazmente hacia el taller para ponerme manos a la obra, no tenía tiempo que perder. Ya había trabajado con metal otras veces, pero esta vez no se trataba de ningún eje ni engranaje, se trataba de joyería y me fui al estante de libros que teníamos allí para aprender las mejores técnicas.

Esperé aprender más al leer un par de libros del tema, pero no me contaron nada que no supiera ya, así que me puse al lío.

Empecé por los que me encargaron y con mi implacable pulso, mi vista milimétrica y mi arte innato, cogieron forma poco a poco. Me ceñí al diseño que me encargaron, era más básico que el mío y podría ser bastante mejor, pero no quería que se quejaran por no cumplir con sus características.

Me pasó la mañana y el mediodía sin darme cuenta, necesitaba tal concentración que ni siquiera me acordé de que tenía hambre hasta que terminé de pulirlos. Sólo me faltaba incrustar las piedras preciosas y para ello necesitaba esperar a que la base reposara.

Comí algo y retoqué mi diseño con cosas que aprendí mientras hacía los otros anillos. A media tarde, cuando el diseño terminó siendo una perfecta obra de arte, me puse a terminar los anillos.

Les di una pincelada de plata metálico que terminaría de darle un brillo emblemático y le puse lo diamantes con perfecta precisión. No podía esperar para ver los míos terminados, pero tenía que descansar mi vista así que me puse a terminarle el vestido.

Estaba quedando increíble, llegaría hasta sus tobillos, era de un color marino brillante y semi transparente que iba degradándose a un azul más claro conforme llegaba a su cintura, con unos detalles de copos de nieve preciosos. Tenía un lazo hecha con una cinta de seda blanca como cinturón de cinco dedos de anchura que se dejaba caer por detrás y la parte de arriba cambiaba ligeramente de tonalidad dependiendo del ángulo, uno de mis más recientes descubrimientos. Decidí no usar tiras y dejar media espalda desnuda para realzar su belleza, así que le puse en la parte izquierda unos pequeños broches para que fuera fácil quitárselo. No era el diseño más extravagante que pude hacer, pero sí el más precioso, sencillo, hecho para ella y cuidado que podía hacer.

Hice la parte de sus pechos especialmente fina, lo justo para que no se le notaran los pezones y aunque pude haberle puesto relleno, quería que todos la vieran tal como es, tal y como me gusta. Sólo de imaginármela con el vestido puesto me ponía nerviosa.

Lo terminé por completo a media tarde, ahora sólo faltaban los complementos. No quería estropear su pelo, por lo que le hice un clip de flores artificiales a juego con el vestido en la que se escondía una pequeña mariposa, le iba a encantar.

Terminé el día agotada, ya no podía mover ni un dedo. Hice caso a mi cuerpo y me puse a dormir, lo necesitaba. Me preocupaba la carta que envió Peri, yo también la echaba de mucho de menos pero ya faltaba poco, sólo dos días más.

Al despertar, lo primero que hice fue ir hacia la entrada y leer los pensamientos de Peri. Me tranquilizó mucho saber que ya se le pasó el bajón, aún quería volver con todas sus ganas para estar conmigo pero se lo tomó con calma y decidió disfrutar de los últimos días en Tierra Firme. Gliss le ayudó un montón por lo visto, como el día anterior se lo pasó en la enfermería volvió con más ganas que nunca y se lo pasaron genial.

Eran buenas noticias y me animaron a hacer los mejores anillos jamás creados, eso sí, después de entregar los que me encargaron.

Desayuné, me puse la ropa de Invierno y con los anillos terminados y el diseño que me dieron me fui hacia la frontera. Tuve que volver a esperar a que viniera ese escarchador, aunque ese día no tanto como el anterior.

Volé rápidamente hacia la minería y me presenté allí cumpliendo mi promesa. No se esperaban para nada que los trajera terminados, así que cuando se los enseñé, creyeron que había hecho magia. Se pusieron la mar de contentos, me felicitaron y por haberles salvado la vida, me dieron otro zafiro, más grande y en forma hexagonal. Era perfecto, perfecto para hacerle un collar que terminaría de darle el toque envidiable que tanto se merecía.

Les di las gracias y no tardé mucho en volver al taller. Mañana iba a ser el gran día y tenía mucho que hacer.

Les dije a las chicas que estaría todo el día ocupada y les pregunté sobre Vidia antes de que se fueran. Me dijeron que ahora ellas dos parecían amigas y me alegré por ello, Viola lo estaba haciendo bien. No quise enseñarles nada de lo que estaba haciendo, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Me puse a hacer la base del primer anillo, al terminarla, el segundo, y después, la base del collar. Cuando lo dejé a enfriar, el primer anillo ya estaba listo para darle los detalles, y así, mis manos no pararon ni un momento. Se me hizo media tarde en un tiempo récord.

Terminé de darles las cenefas con todo lujo de detalles microscópicos ya casi al anochecer, quedaron unos anillos de excelente calidad, delicadamente finos que terminaban en espiral en la zona del zafiro, sujetado por minúsculas piezas de acero con bordes dorados. Eran dignos de ser expuestos para que todos los vieran pero eran aún más dignos de ser llevados por nosotras.

Incrusté el grande zafiro en el collar que tenía el cierre en forma de copo de nieve y di por terminado mi trabajo a plena noche. Cené con un hambre terrible, no me di cuenta de que me salté la comida e incluso la merienda, fue de lo más extraño.

Ya cuando lo terminé todo y mi vista me pedía relax, me tumbé en la cama para pensar en todo. Peri gobernaba mi mente, me imaginé mil formas de pedirle matrimonio y mi corazón no dejó de acelerarse. Entonces me puse a pensar en los anillos que hice para los de Invierno y en quién se iba a casar. Sólo se me ocurrió una opción, como dijeron que era muy importante, entendí que debían de ser los anillos de Clarion y Milori. Me puse a reír sola, seguro que él los encargó antes de irse a Tierra Firme.

Mañana iba a ser uno de los mejores días de nuestras vidas y pese a lo agotada que estaba, no podía dormir. En unas horas iba a volver y la volvería a tener en mis brazos.

Tuve un extraño sueño ese día, tenía miedo de algo y corría sin parar, como si me estuvieran persiguiendo, entonces empecé a caer por un precipicio de Invierno y me desperté.

·¿Qué ha sido eso...?· estaba sudando y aún era de noche. Me di una buena ducha para tranquilizarme y volví a la cama ya más tranquila. No pude volver a dormir así que me quedé acostada pensando en Peri.

Las horas se me hacían cada vez más largas y los primeros rayos de sol tardaron en aparecer. Desayuné, me preparé, incluso me maquillé, algo que raras veces hacía. Aún era muy temprano para salir al Invierno por lo que me puse a escribir una nota con lo que le iba a decir cuando llegáramos a su casa. Hice unas cinco y las cinco eran diferentes pero igual de encantadoras, no supe cuál elegir. Preparé el vestido y las joyas para despejarme y pasé por la entrada pero no vi ninguna carta de Peri.

Me extrañó porque otros días ya la tenía a esa hora, ¿podría ser que la hubieran perdido? Quizás hoy tardasen más en llegar o quién sabe. No me preocupé demasiado por eso, en unas tres horas estaría con ella y no me separaría de ella en todo el día.

Aún siendo demasiado temprano, fui a Invierno cargada para esperar a que viniera algún escarchador. Ahí me encontré con Rosetta y alguna que otra hada. Me dijo que las chicas vendrían más tarde y tras una media hora charlando apareció un escarchador, no era el de ayer.

Fui directa a casa de Peri para esconder el vestido, los anillos y las notas que escribí y fui hacia la plaza mayor. Aún faltaba algo más de dos horas para que empezaran a llegar pero ya habían hadas esperando.

Las demás chicas llegaron a falta de hora y media y mis nervios me empezaron a devorar. Peri estaba a punto de llegar e iba a lanzarse sobre mí de la misma forma que yo me lanzaría sobre ella.

Llegaron un grupo de scouts una hora antes de lo previsto y los nervios de todos crecieron. Cada vez habían más hadas, sobretodo de Invierno, que esperaban la ansiada llegada. Me quedé sin uñas de tanto mordérmelas.

Todos nos emocionamos cuando tras mucha espera, empezaron a aparecer los primeros talentos. Debían de estar muy cansadas porque llevaban unas caras muy largas.

Las hadas de los copos de nieve, las de los animales, las del hielo y seguían sin aparecer los escarchadores. Escuchando por ahí oí que se retrasaron o hubo algún contratiempo con ese grupo y me empecé a preocupar. Llegó hasta la reina para esperar a su hermano.

Al final terminaron por aparecer diez minutos más tarde, liderados por Milori. Se dirigió directa hacia la reina y volé rápidamente hacia Spike al no ver a Peri, tampoco me brillaron las alas.

·¡Spike!· me miró asustada con unos ojos enrojecidos ·¿Dónde está Peri?· sollozó e intentó escaparse de mí ·¡Spike!· se largó rápidamente dejándome con un frío dolor en el pecho. Mis alas seguían sin brillar.

Fui preocupada a por Milori y me miraron como si me estuvieran esperando. La expresión de Clarion no era buena.

"Tinkerbell... cielo..." me cogió la mano con cariño.

·¿Dónde está Peri?· dije con un hilo de voz, poniéndome en el peor de los casos. Su silencio hizo que contestara Milori.

"No sabemos dónde está, ni ella ni Gliss. Ayer salieron para hacer el último tramo por la zona este y no volvieron, un grupo de scouts las están buscando por todas partes y las traerán de vuelta, estoy seguro" no me valían sus palabras, habían desaparecido y todos sabemos lo que eso suele significar, mi corazón no tardó en romperse por la mitad.

·P-pero ¿cómo que han desaparecido? ¿Cómo se han perdido? ¿Es eso siquiera posible?· Clarion miró hacia otro lado. No era la primera vez que Peri iba al Invierno, pero sí que era la primera vez que iba con Gliss, y conociéndola, podría perfectamente haberla puesto en peligro. ¿Significaba eso que la había perdido para siempre?

"La encontraremos Tink, te lo prometo" ¿Significaba eso que la había perdido para siempre?

"Escucha..." ¿¡Significaba eso que la había perdido para siempre!? Mi vista se me volvió borrosa, el oído me hacía eco y me tambaleé hasta caer de rodillas en la nieve. Mi cuerpo no pudo soportar asimilarlo de golpe, primero fue mi respiración, agitándose por momentos, me faltaba aire. Después fue un torrente de profundas lágrimas que me empaparon la cara y finalmente, un grito de rabia e impotencia al que le acompañaban dolorosos llantos. Sólo un abrazo de Peri podría consolarme.

Pasé varios minutos en ese estado, sufriendo como si me arrancaran el alma del cuerpo. Me dolía la espalda y la garganta de tanto chillar, los ojos de llorar, ya ni siquiera me quedaban lágrimas, y en mi mente aún no había asimilado esa idea.

Tenía tantas ganas acumuladas de estar con ella, tanta emoción contenida que no pude concebir la idea de pasar un día más sin ella, y mucho menos el resto de mi vida. Sentí que estaba perdiendo mi vida, mis fuerzas, mi esencia.

Era totalmente inútil que intentaran consolarme, no prestaba atención a lo que decían, no valía la pena, nada importaba ya si ella no estaba aquí conmigo, no volvería a ser feliz nunca más si no era estando a su lado. Nada ni nadie iba a salvarme de la autodestrucción. El golpe emocional fue tan fuerte, que incluso sentí que perdía mi talento, que perdía mis emociones, mis cinco sentidos.

·Peri...· entonces, me vino a la mente el vestido, el colgante, los anillos, aquél recibimiento esperado que deseaba con toda mi alma y no iba a tener. El dolor que sentí no se podía comparar con nada, por un momento creí que me estaba muriendo por dentro.

De repente, sentí la mano de Clarion en mi frente y caí con mi cuerpo inmóvil, en un estado de calma que nunca lograré describir. Todo parecía ir más lento, los copos de nieve cayendo, los movimientos de sus bocas, sus gestos... Caí dormida en cuestión de segundos.

...

... ...

"Tink, despacio... ¿me oyes?"

·¿Peri?· lo veía todo borroso, como si me hubieran echado polvos de belladona, pero con esas tonalidades, intuí que estaría en el lado cálido.

"Soy Clarion. Llevas tres horas durmiendo, ¿tienes hambre?" al recordar lo ocurrido deshice mis fuerzas.

·No...· por lo suave que era la cama, debía de estar en su habitación.

"¿Sabes Tink? Peri volverá a por ti. Si te quisiera la mitad de lo que tú la quieres a ella, burlaría cualquier peligro para volver contigo. Nada puede separar el amor de hermanos, es tan fuerte que es capaz de unir estaciones enteras"

·Nada de lo que digas me hará sentir mejor·

"Tink..."

·Tengo que volver a Invierno· dije moviéndome como si me pesaran los huesos.

"Come algo antes ¿quieres?" sabía que se pondría pesada si le decía que no, así que hice un esfuerzo por saciar un hambre que no tenía.

Me puse mi ropa Invernal y Clarion me acompañó. Aún teníamos esperanzas de que volvieran de alguna forma, pero me aterraba que eso no fuera a ocurrir, con pensarlo mis tripas se revolvían.

Cuando cruzamos y llegamos a la plaza mayor, vimos a unas cuantas hadas esperando, entre ellas Milori, Spike y Sled. Mis alas seguían sin brillar. La mayoría me miraron a mí pese a tener la reina al lado, raro era el que aún no sabía que Peri era mi hermana.

"Tink... ¿cómo estás?" Spike hizo una pregunta de lo más estúpida.

·¿Cómo voy a estar?· ella tampoco hacía buena cara ·¿hay alguna novedad?·

"No mucho, dicen que han revisado gran parte de los sitios donde podrían haberse perdido pero nada..."

·Peri y Gliss no pueden haberse perdido, lo sabes ¿no?·

"Ya... es raro, pero no quiero pensar que les haya ocurrido algo..."

"Estoy segura de que estarán bien, las dos tienen un gran talento y son tremendamente valientes, deberíais saberlo" la reina tenía razón, las dos juntas serían capaces de derrotar al mismísimo Yeti, pero entonces ¿por qué han desaparecido? ¿Qué les ha pasado?

Ojalá pudiera hablar con ella para saber qué pasó...

·Tengo... tengo que volver al lado cálido, tengo que comprobar una cosa·

"¿El qué?"

·Una carta, Peri lleva enviándomelas todos los días pero no recibí la de ayer, quizás se haya atrasado y esté en mi casa· era tan posible que no sé como no se me ocurrió antes.

"Pues va, ¡corre!" Spike se aferró a esa posibilidad tanto como yo "te espero en la frontera"

Salí a toda prisa, Peri no es de las que se largan sin decir nada, nunca permitiría que me preocupara de esa forma, seguro que en la carta lo explicaba todo, seguro que había un motivo para ese retraso, seguro que iba a volver.

Llegué a casa y me paré en la puerta. ¿Y si no? ¿Y si no había ninguna carta en el suelo? Los nervios me estaban matando.

Abrí la puerta pero por mucho que busqué, allí no había nada. Me puse a leer la última carta suya que llegó pero no ponía nada extraño, no podía ser.

Volví a la frontera y negué con la cabeza cuando Spike me preguntó.

"¡Joder! ¿Dónde se habrán metido?"

·No sé si quiero saberlo...·

"Tink... Volverán, estoy segura" no sé de dónde sacaba ese optimismo, Peri estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar conmigo, sin embargo, no había vuelto. Algo muy grave le tenía que haber pasado.

Volvimos a la plaza mayor para esperarlas y esperarlas fue lo que hicimos. Fue muy deprimente.

Clarion y Milori se quedaron con nosotras hasta que el frío empezó a ser difícil de soportar.

"Venga Tink, tenemos que irnos..." terminé haciéndole caso, seguro que ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a que quizás llegaran.

Cada vez lo veía más claro, cada vez tenía peor pinta.

Volví a casa abatida, hecha pedazos, sin ganas ni de comer ni de dormir, ni siquiera de llorar, mi corazón se había congelado. Estuve en la cama como un ser inerte viendo pasar el tiempo, con poca esperanza, bloqueando cualquier emoción por pequeña que fuera.

Terminé pasando la peor noche de mi vida. Dormir no entraba en mis planes, la imagen de Peri se hacía cada vez más borrosa y me obsesioné por no olvidar su rostro, como si fuera a desaparecer para siempre. Deliré, mi mente me hacía malas pasadas y empecé a confundir sueño con la realidad. Estaba al borde de volverme completamente loca.

Por la mañana, escuché a alguien entrar en casa. Pensé que sería alguna de mis amigas y no tenía ganas ni estaba en condiciones de verlas, hasta que me di cuenta de que mis alas brillaban y me levanté de repente. No estaba soñando, Peri había venido, estaba en casa, estaba a salvo.

·¡PERI!· me caí de narices al suelo al salir de la habitación descalza a toda prisa ·Peri...· me extrañó que no fuera a por mí, y me extrañó aún más cuando escuché su risa. Cuando vi su ropa, entendí por qué me extrañaba tanto, esa no era Peri, de echo, no sabía quién era ·¿Dónde está Peri?·

"En la frontera, esperándote"

·¿Por qué te brillan las alas...?· era imposible que me brillaran las alas si Peri estaba en la frontera, pero lo estaban haciendo. Lo olvidé al instante al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¡Peri estaba en la frontera!

Salí volando lo más rápido que pude, debía de tener unas pintas horribles pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era ella.

Sentí su cuerpo a distancia, su respiración, hasta el sueño que tenía y el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse despierta. Me lancé a ella antes de que pudiera decir nada y la abracé con tantas ganas que caímos en la nieve.

"Lo si-" la corté con un beso que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando, y no paré de besarla hasta que quedé totalmente satisfecha.

"Eso sí que es un buen recibimiento" ese hada aún seguía allí, no me preocupé demasiado por ella.

·¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Estás bien? Pareces muy cansada·

"Estoy bien... perdona por preocuparte" la volví a besar ahora más consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

·Me vale con que estés bien· me fijé en la mala cara que tenía, no era la única que estaba hecha polvo ·¿Qué ha pasado?·

"¿Puedo contártelo de camino a casa? Estoy agotada"

·Claro· me levanté tras coger fuerzas con unos besos más y me escarchó las alas.

"Esto... Deja que me presente, soy Elsa, reina de las nieves"

"No hagas esto más complicado de lo que ya es... Tink, ella es Icenist, llámala Ice o te dará un escarchazo"

·¿Tampoco te gusta que usen tu nombre completo? Espera, ¿por qué te siguen brillando las alas?·

"Bueno... digamos que... es nuestra hermana"

"Sorpresa~"

·¿Qué?·


	13. Icyest

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lo imposible**

 **Capítulo 13: Icyest.**

* * *

 **[Vidia** **]**

Se estaba haciendo tarde. El frío de Invierno nos recordó que teníamos que irnos, pero Tink seguía inmóvil con la reina en esa plaza, esperando la eterna llegada de Peri. La observaba con Viola a mi lado, estaba tiritando y yo empezaba a hacerlo también.

·Vuelve al lado cálido si quieres, te vas a congelar· se empeñaba en seguir haciéndome compañía aunque no era muy amiga del frío.

"¿Y-y dejarte aquí sola? No g-gracias" me sabía mal por ella, se estaba esforzando mucho por gustarle, había cambiado de actitud incluso aún sabiendo que yo en el fondo seguía amando a Tink.

Pasamos unos minutos más hasta que empezaron a irse. Las seguimos desde lo lejos. Ni Peri ni Gliss habían vuelto, lo cual no era malo del todo, pues de esa forma, tendría alguna posibilidad de llegar a salir con ella. Sé lo muy egoísta que es pensar en algo así en un momento como aquel, pero ella era todo lo que me importaba, y si con eso conseguía pasar más tiempo con ella, mejor.

Cruzamos al lado cálido y la seguimos hasta su casa. Quise entrar para hablar con ella, pero pensé que sería mejor esperar a que descansara y hablar con ella por la mañana.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

·Nada… iré a casa a dormir· la miré, prestándole atención después de todo ese tiempo.

"Hm… … Está bien… iré a dormir entonces. Buenas noches Vidia"

·Espera· me acerqué a ella y le di un merecido beso en la mejilla ·Gracias por quedarte conmigo hasta tan tarde·

"No ha sido nada. ¿Nos veremos mañana?" asentí con la cabeza fríamente, luego se fue a su casa.

Me senté en el pie del árbol que tenía más cerca y me puse a pensar. Tink tenía que estar destrozada, recuerdo el momento en que su hermana no apareció entre las escarchadoras y rompió a llorar con toda su alma. Me dolió hasta a mí, no quería que sufriera de esa forma, era demasiado injusto pero si el destino quiso que perdiera a Peri, tenía que sacar partido de eso.

Volví a casa cuando la luna gobernó a lo alto entre las estrellas. Comí algo, y no dormí hasta que dejé de pensar en ella.

Desperté como un reloj al salir el sol pese a estar muriéndome de sueño. Cogí un par de pastelitos de miel y fui a casa de Tink con la intención de desayunar con ella. Todos los problemas se vuelven más pequeños después de un pastelito de miel, o al menos eso dice Fawn.

Entré despacio, con cuidado, y llegué a la habitación para verla dormir. Era una preciosidad cuando estaba tan calmada, no pude evitar recordar cuando durmió en mi cama me pasé mucho tiempo observándola aquel día, y volví a quedarme embobada mirándola.

Pasados unos segundos, fui al comedor para dejar los pastelitos y volví a la habitación dudando en si debería dormir con ella o no, lo cierto es que tenía sueño y quería verla más de cerca.

Las dudas se esfumaron cuando escuché que alguien tocó la puerta.

"¿Tink? ¿Tinkerbell? ¿Tinky? ¿Tibell?" su voz no me sonaba de nada. Abrí la puerta y apareció una desconocida, de pelo castaño, rizado, no demasiado largo, unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Tink y una ropa difícil de describir. No pude adivinar de qué talento era a simple vista.

·¿Quién eres?· mis visión se aclaró cuando vi que sus alas estaban brillando.

"Hey, soy Icy, me han dicho que Tink vive aquí" sin duda, sus alas eran idénticas a las de Tink. Me quedé unos segundos sin poder mediar palabra de lo sorprendida que me dejó "Supongo que me habré equivocado, tú no pareces rubia, chillona, ni tienes los ojos azules. ¿Sabes dónde vive?"

·Es aquí… Está durmiendo… ¿De dónde has salido?· no podía salir de mi asombro, Tink tenía otra hermana, sonaba hasta absurdo en mi cabeza.

"He venido con Peri, es una larga historia, alguien te la contará" entró pasando de mí, sin poder creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tardé en escuchar lo histérica que se puso Tink al verla, y entonces salió disparada hacia la frontera, seguida por su nueva hermana, sin verme siquiera.

Me quedé cerca de la puerta de su casa, alucinada, desanimada y olvidada. Ya tenía más que suficiente con una hermana y ahora tenía dos, y yo pensando que tendría alguna posibilidad de estar con ella… Me deprimí, ahora sin duda, no tendría nada que hacer. ¿Por qué no podía tener una hermana yo también?

Fui de camino al Invierno para saber más sobre esa tal Icy, quería saber de dónde había salido.

* * *

 **[Spike]**

Dormí unas dos horas. Me quedé sola, tumbada en la cama, en posición fetal, llorando hasta que amaneció. Me dolían mucho los ojos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo probable que era que Gliss nos hubiera dejado. Compartimos tantos recuerdos juntas que ni siquiera recuerdo algún buen momento en el que no estuviera con ella, el noventa por ciento de mi vida era ella, no concebía una vida sin ella.

Me dolió el pecho tanto tiempo, que llegué a acostumbrarme, y mi almohada se encharcó de mis lágrimas como si fuera un lago. No quería ni imaginar cómo estaría Tink.

No tenía pensado hacer nada en todo el día, me quedé sin mis dos mejores amigas y ya las echaba muchísimo de menos. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso? ¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron ir bien y punto?

Ya por la mañana, me pareció escuchar un ruido en la entrada. No quería hablar con nadie, ni con Sled, ni Milori, ni siquiera con Dewey. Me oculté bajo la manta y de repente tuve una extraña sensación. Fue como si pudiera oler la sonrisa de Gliss acercándose, escuchar su maldad antes de hacer una travesura y saborear su diversión. No podía ser cierto.

Un ligero aleteo me hizo poner nerviosa, mis latidos se aceleraron y me engañé pensando que era fruto de mi imaginación, que si era alguien, no sería ella.

De golpe, noté el peso de un cuerpo cayendo encima de mí.

"Gruaaahrgh" era ella. Saqué mi cabeza para encontrarme con la suya "Hola"

·¡AAH!· me asustó más de lo que imaginé, no podía estar volviéndome tan loca, tenía que ser ella de verdad.

"Vaya Spike, no esperaba asustarte tanto"

·G-G-Glis… ¿Eres tú?·

"No~ Soy un fan~tas~ma~" se empezó a reír sola, y yo, seguía sin poder creer que estuviera allí "Vengo a chuparte la sangre" sin duda, era ella.

·¡Eso son los vampiros!·

"Qué más da" cuando conseguí sacar mis manos de debajo de la manta, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, tumbándonos de lado, estrujándola como si quisiera partirla en dos.

·Estás bien… Dios mío, estás bien…·

"M-me… haces d-daño…"

·Ups· relajé mis brazos sin dejar de abrazarla, se me escaparon lágrimas de felicidad y todo. Mi Gliss estaba bien, estaba ahí conmigo y no le había pasado nada.

"¿Spike? ¿Estás llorando?"

·No…·

"Oh cielos, estás llorando" me vio "tienes los ojos hechos polvo, ¿es que no has dormido?" negué con la cabeza, escondiendo mi cara en su clavícula "Oish… ¿tanto me has echado de menos? Pero si sólo ha sido un día"

·Pensé… que te habría pasado algo…· hundió sus dedos en mi pelo, abrazándome con cariño.

"Sólo nos entretuvimos un rato, no es para tanto… Deja de llorar, que me harás sentir mal" no podía, lo pasé demasiado mal como para dejar de llorar.

Me separó pasados unos segundos y me secó las lágrimas con la manta.

·¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo?· pregunté mosqueada ·¿Por qué no nos avisasteis?·

"Es una larga historia, primero tienes que dejar de lloriquear" volví a abrazarla para calmarme. Entonces noté como intentaba desabrocharme el sujetador.

·¿Qué haces?· le quité sus manos de encima extrañada.

"Distraerte"

·¿De q-· me dejó loca con un fugaz beso en los labios. Repasé una y otra vez lo que acababa de pasar pero no encontré ninguna explicación, razón, ni lógica ·¿A-ah?·

"¡Bien! Has dejado de llorar" me quedé mirándola sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, tenía que estar soñando o algo.

·M-me acabas de besar· no supe si preguntarlo o afirmarlo.

"Aha" torcí la cabeza sin entender cómo se lo podía tomar tan a la ligera "¿Qué? Tink y Peri se pasan todo el día besuqueándose"

·P-pero… ellas… son ellas, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Ni que te gustaran las hadas·

"Claro que me gustan las hadas, y tú la que más" mi cabeza no dejó de dar tumbos de un lado para otro.

·¡Me refiero sexualmente hablando!·

"Y yo, ¿no tienes curiosidad?" me incorporé en la cama para tomar aliento y tomarme la situación con seriedad.

·Gliss, no puedes presentarte aquí, pegarme un beso y tomártelo en broma, ¿qué pretendes?·

"Ju… no pensé que te lo tomarías tan mal… ¿No te ha gustado el beso? Puedo hacerlo mejor" se me acercó a lo que me levanté de la cama.

·E-escucha Gliss…·

"¿No te ha gustado el regalo de regreso?"

·Cállate y háblame en serio por un momento· se sentó en el borde de la cama, frente a mí.

"Estoy hablando en serio, quiero enrollarme contigo, como hacen Tink y Peri"

·¿¡Por qué!? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?· ella solía hacer un montón de tonterías y bromas a todas horas, pero no de ese tipo.

"Peri me enseñó lo que hace con Tink… y nos lo estamos perdiendo"

·Perdona, ¿qué dices que te enseñó?·

"Es… un secreto, pero fue muy divertido, venga, anímate" respiré hondo para entender bien la situación.

·A ver… ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres tener sexo conmigo por diversión?·

"Sí. Vamos, nunca hemos hecho algo así" se puso de pie a lo que retrocedí.

·¿Y por qué crees que no lo hemos hecho? Nosotras somos amigas y punto·

"Entonces seremos algo más que amigas"

·Te diré lo que vamos a hacer…·

"Se-xo, se-xo, se-xo…" aclamó en voz baja.

·Vamos a salir de mi casa y me contarás todo lo que pasó mientras no estaba, todo, secretos incluidos. Luego hablaremos tranquila y pausadamente del tema ¿de acuerdo?·

"¿Con hablar del tema te refieres a tener s-"

·No, con hablar del tema me refiero a hablar del tema, nada de… sexo·

"Aburrida…"

·Vámonos anda· salimos de casa con una gran sonrisa en mi corazón, una confusión en mi cabeza y un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad en mi alma.

* * *

 **[Peri]**

Le conté todo a Tink lo más rápido que pude mientras íbamos hacia mi casa, habían pasado un montón de cosas en el último día y no paré de hablar de Ice ni un momento. Estaba realmente emocionada por haber dado con ella, llegamos y ni siquiera le dejé tiempo a decir nada.

"Peri" dijo al final, cortándome a media frase.

·Sí.·

"Quiero hablar contigo, a solas" me enfrié de golpe, algo no iba bien, lo podía ver en su mirada castigada por las ojeras.

·¿Por… qué a solas? Si tienes algo que decir no te cortes… es nuestra hermana después de todo· traté de no excluirla ahora que formaba parte de nuestra familia.

"Como quieras. Llevo una semana entera muriéndome de ganas de verte, ayer mismo creí que no volvería a verte nunca más y cuando por fin apareces me vienes acompañada de un hada de la cual no dejas de hablar de sus maravillosos talentos, de lo genial que os lleváis y de lo contenta que estás con ella. ¿Qué te he hecho? Yo sólo quería estar contigo, que me abrazaras y me bes-

La corté con un beso porque debía de estar ansiándolo y sólo nos dimos uno cuando nos encontramos en la frontera.

"Y tampoco me has preguntado nada sobre la sorpresa que te he estado preparando, ¿es que te has olvidado?"

·No…· mentí, ya ni me acordaba.

"Sé cuando mientes, joder Peri…" la estaba fastidiando y odiaba que Tink se enfadara conmigo.

·Perdona, perdona, lo siento mucho, pero entiéndeme, acabo de encontrar a nuestra hermana, ¿te acuerdas de cuando nos vimos por primera vez?· quise que entendiera lo emocionante que era ese momento para mí y para Icy, pero Tink sólo pensaba en ella misma.

"Claro que me acuerdo, y no quiero que pase lo mismo con ella, te quiero sólo para mí…"

·Bueno… no sé, no esperarás que me pase el resto de mi vida siendo tu sombra ¿no?· no debí decir eso, se echó a llorar y se fue para encerrarse en el baño. La seguí hasta que me cerró la puerta en los morros ·Tink, no quise decir eso, me has entendido mal·

"¿Es siempre así?"

·Bueno… tiene sus días· empecé a escarchar la puerta para romperla.

"Espera, déjame a mí" puso la mano en el pomo y con el talento de jardín desbloqueó el seguro.

·Vaya… Gracias· me la dejó abierta para que entrara. Tink se arrinconó hundiéndose entre sus brazos, aún lloriqueando. Me agaché delante de ella ·Tink… Ti~ink…· le pellizqué la mejilla, pero no me hacía caso ·¡Tinkerbell!·

"¡¿Qué?!" levantó la cabeza de golpe.

·Quieres estar a solas conmigo ¿verdad?·

"Si ya lo sabes no sé por qué preguntas…" me levanté y le dije a Ice que fuera a buscar a Lord Milori. Me sabía fatal dejarla sola por ahí, no conocía a nadie y se iba a perder por el devastador Invierno, pero Tink era más importante en ese momento.

"Bueno… Ya nos veremos, supongo…" y se largó.

·Tink…· la ayudé a levantar y le acaricié la cara mientras le daba pequeños besos de amor por su rostro ·No llores más…· levantó su cabeza haciendo pucheros.

"P-Peri…"

·Dime tesoro·

"Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…" apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

·Lo sé, yo también quiero eso. Pero también tengo derecho a tener amigas y otra hermana ¿no? Te quiero muchísimo, jamás amaré a nadie tanto como te amo a ti, siempre estaré contigo ¿me oyes? Nunca lo dudes·

"Hum…" se secó las lágrimas.

·¿Qué era esa sorpresa que querías darme?·

"Vete al comedor y cierra los ojos" se fue a mi habitación y le hice caso "No los abras por nada del mundo"

·Vale~· entonces escuché unos pasos en la entrada, vi que Ice había vuelto y me acerqué a ella ·¿Qué haces aquí?·

"Es que no quiero perderme la sorpresa" suspiré "Uala" al girarme la vi con un vestido de novia en las manos.

"¡No! ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?"

"Aivá"

·Acaba de aparecer. ¿Es para mí?·

"Se le ha puesto la cara como un tomate, ¿es normal?"

"¡Grr! ¡Te odio!" lanzó el vestido al suelo con rabia junto con dos trocitos de metal y salió de casa volando.

·¡Espera Tink!· fui a ir a por ella.

"¿Eso son anillos?" pero eso me detuvo.

Entonces lo entendí, ese vestido de novia estaba destinado a ir al altar y Tink quería pedirme matrimonio. Sentí que lo había arruinado todo, seguro que se había esforzado una barbaridad con ese vestido y los anillos los había hecho ella con todo su corazón.

Tenía que compensárselo. Me llevé esos abrumadores anillos y fuimos a por ella.

* * *

 **[Vidia]**

Llegando a casa de Peri, me pareció ver a Tink volando a toda prisa. No tardé en alcanzarla y en darme cuenta que estaba llorando.

·Tink, ¿qué te pasa?·

"¡No lo sé!" se echó a mis brazos y la recibí con todo mi cariño.

·¿Dónde está…?· no me dio tiempo de terminar la pregunta cuando vi que sus alas habían empezado a brillar. Ladeé la cabeza y vi a sus hermanas llegar ·¿Qué le habéis hecho?· dije como si Tink fuera mía.

"Ha sido ella" Icy señaló a Peri "¿Tú no eres la de esta mañana?" Tink me agarró del brazo como si tuviera miedo de ellas.

"H-ha sido un malentendido, o más bien mala suerte…"

"No culpes a la suerte" al parecer Tink estaba enfadada con ellas por alguna razón.

·A ver chicas, ¿qué tal si…?· la aparición de Gliss y Spike me interrumpió.

"¡Hey chicas! ¿Qué hacéis todas aquí?" la enérgica peliblanca hizo su entrada triunfal poniéndose en medio de todas "¿A qué vienen esas caras? ¿No os alegráis de verme?"

·Creo que no es el mejor momento para…·

"¡Tink!" Peri alzó la voz "¡Ven aquí!"

"¡No quiero!"

"¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Spike.

·No lo sé ni yo·

De repente, mis alas se vieron escarchadas y empecé a caer, también cayó Gliss, Spike y Icy. Ninguna de nosotras se esperaba algo así, por suerte no estábamos a una gran altura y la nieve era blanda. Desde abajo y tratando de deshacernos de la escarcha, escuchamos a Peri.

"Lo siento Tink, sé que querías pedirme matrimonio y lo he fastidiado, toma, los anillos"

"Ya te los puedes quedar, cásate con Icy si tanto te gusta, ella puede vivir en Invierno ¿no?" nos quedamos congeladas viendo como Tink se iba y dejaba a Peri con un corazón helado.

Conseguí quitarme la escarcha de las alas con habilidad y salí volando a por ella.

Al alcanzarla se detuvo, estaba temblando, asustada y confundida.

"Dios mío dios mío dios mío ¿qué he hecho?" incluso le temblaban las manos y su aleteo no era regular.

·Cálmate Tink, respira antes de que se te olvide·

"¿Q-qué le he dicho? ¿Ha sido muy malo?"

·Eso no importa, tienes que volver ahí y disculparte·

"S-sí…" por un momento pensé que me iría a hacer caso a la primera "Pero es que no entiendo cómo puede ser que Peri le guste tanto Icy si la acaba de conocer"

·Bueno, Peri y tú os volvisteis inseparables nada más veros ¿no?·

"Eso es lo que me preocupa… Se ha olvidado completamente de mí…"

·No digas tonterías, ella te quiere más que a nada en el mundo·

"¿Y cuando empiecen a pasar tiempo juntas qué? Icy puede vivir en Invierno sin problemas y yo…"

·Perdona que pregunta algo así a estas alturas pero, ¿de dónde demonios ha salido?·

"La encontraron mientras escarchaban en Tierra Firme, es de FairyLand, al parecer hay otros lugares a parte de Pixie Hollow"

·Vaya… ¿Y hasta cuando tiene pensado quedarse?· entonces sus ojos se le abrieron.

"No lo sé. Claro, tendrá que volver a su hogar ¿no?" lo conseguí "Gracias Vid, eres un ángel" y me regaló un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Un ángel, creo que nunca me había dicho nada tan bonito.

La seguí cuando bajé de las nubes y al volver vi que se habían apuntado Lord Milori y Clarion. Estaban hablando con Icy.

Fue un momento un tanto extraño, Peri y sus amigas tenían los ánimos por los suelos, pero Icy estaba enseñándole a la reina sus muchos talentos.

"Y también el de viento…" echó una pésima ráfaga que nos dio sin querer "Ups, perdón" Tink no dudó en acercarse a su hermana entristecida y abrazarla "También soy buena con la alquimia, puedo hacer polvos de cambio de talento, visión de halcón y más cosas…"

Todas nos quedamos de piedra al escuchar eso, Tink en especial.

"¿H-has dicho cambio de talento?" ni la reina misma se lo podía creer.

"Sí, claro, ¿aquí no los tenéis?"

"Acompáñame un momento, pequeña. ¿Puedes volar al lado cálido?"

"Claro" Milori se quedó con nosotras, tan sorprendido como alegre. Entonces Tink pegó un grito.

"¡¿Os habéis casado?!" entonces nos fijamos que llevaba un anillo, y le cayó una avalancha de preguntas que casi le deja sin respirar.

De reojo, vi que Tink le pidió a Peri sus anillos y le dio un beso como a mí. Ángel… sonaba tan bien que cada vez que lo repetía me deshacía un poco por dentro.

De alguna forma, volvimos a estar todos de buen humor, sobre todo cuando Milori nos chivó que iban a dar una gran fiesta en Invierno donde anunciarían a la nueva reina. No nos quiso decir quién sería, pero estaba segura de que no iba a ser Viola.

Tink dijo que tenía que ir a casa con Peri por un asunto, y por supuesto todas nos apuntamos. Debía de estar ansiosa por pedirle matrimonio. No nos lo dijo en ningún momento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir.

* * *

 **[Spike]**

Fuimos todas hacia casa de Peri, nerviosas y ella la que más. Me acerqué a ella para susurrarle una pequeña cosa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

·Pst. Creo que deberías contarle a Tink sobre lo de Gliss…·

"¿D-de qué hablas?"

·Ya sabes, lo del campamento, esas dos noches…·

"¡Se suponía que era un secreto Gliss!" se escondió detrás de Vidia con una de sus sonrisas.

·Lo dices como si no la conocieras· Gliss era una experta con muchas cosas, pero guardar un secreto no era una de ellas. Tink no tardó en sospechar.

"¿De qué secreto hablan?" mi intención no era que se enterase, pero las cosas fueron así.

"Después te lo cuento…"

Básicamente y por lo que me contó, al tercer día de dormir en la misma habitación, Gliss insistió en saber más sobre lo que hacía con Tink en la intimidad, y no le bastó con que se lo explicara. Con la promesa de que no iba a contárselo a nadie, consiguió que Peri le diera placer de varias formas.

Al día siguiente, fortalecieron un poco más su relación dándose placer mutuamente, prometiendo que jamás volverían a hacer algo así. No me imagino a Peri diciéndole algo así a Tink antes de que le pida matrimonio, por lo que no creo que se lo diga.

Ya cuando llegamos a su casa, Peri nos pidió que esperáramos fuera.

"¿Creéis que se lo va a decir?" Gliss también se lo preguntaba.

"¿De qué se trata?" y Vidia no sabía de qué iba el tema.

·Nada…·

"Quizás me lié un poco con ella en el campamento" se rió inocentemente, como si fuera una pequeñez.

"No me jodas…" ahora la mejor amiga de Tink también lo sabía. Esperé que Peri se lo contara antes de que terminara enterándose de alguna forma.

"¿¡Qué hiciste qué!?" supusimos que al final se lo había contado después de ese grito. Por desgracia no escuchamos más que murmuros.

"Con lo celosa que es Tink… Espero que no saga volando como antes"

Esperamos, esperamos, y volvimos a esperar. Se estaban tomando su tiempo para aclarar las cosas. Nos sentamos en el tejado al ver que la cosa iba para largo. Al final, Peri salió de casa.

"Chicas, ya podéis entrar" nos decepcionamos un poco al ver que no llevaba puesto el anillo.

"Pero queréis hacer el favor de casaros de una vez" se quejó Gliss.

"Tú calla, bocazas"

Entramos en casa y vimos a Tink tratando de disimular su enfado.

·¿Qué tal ha ido?· no hizo falta que respondiera nadie para saber que no había ido muy bien.

"Oh, vamos, no fue para tanto" sentí que Gliss iba a empeorar más las cosas si no mantenía la boca cerrada "También me lié con Spike y no pasa nada" en efecto, ella es experta en empeorar las cosas.

Todas echaron la vista hacia mí en busca de una explicación.

·Venga ya, sólo fue un beso, y contra mi voluntad, eso no cuenta·

"Pues bien que estabas lloriqueando y-" le cerré yo misma la boca antes de que fuera a más.

"Da igual," Tink levantó la voz "me voy al lado cálido a ver si Icy puede hacerme cambiar de talento"

"Te acompaño" dijo rápidamente Vidia.

"No hace falta que nos acompañéis a la frontera si no queréis eh" reaccionamos al pillar la ironía.

"Sí, sí, claro, vamos todos" y así, nos movilizamos rumbo hacia la frontera.

El ambiente no podía estar más tenso, Tink nos lideraba, seguida por su amiga y Peri de cerca, mientras miraba a Gliss de reojo y me preocupaba por Vidia a la vez, escuché que aún estaba colada por Tink pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

* * *

 **[Tink]**

Le di un rápido beso a Peri antes de cruzar la frontera. Por supuesto estaba enfadada con su actitud, no me esperaba que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas pudiera ser menos importante que Icy.

Llegamos al árbol de polvo de hada y no tardé en sentir mis alas brillar, tampoco fue muy difícil encontrarla porque estaba en el pie de la cascada de polvo, rodeada por guardianes del polvo, frente a la reina, una experta en polvo de hada.

·¡Icy!· llamé la atención de todos con mi grito.

"Hey Tink, ¿cómo va?" me dejaron espacio para que me acercara a ella.

·Dijiste que podías hacer polvos para cambiar de talento o algo así ¿no?·

"¡Bingo! Pero para eso necesito polvo de hada azul. ¿Ves Clarion? Necesito que me des permiso para usarlo, sino la pobre Tink no podrá estar con su hermana" entonces caí en la cuenta de que Clarion también querría cambiar de talento a uno invernal.

·¿Qué es lo que pasa?· la reina nos explicó que confiar algo tan poderoso como es el polvo de hada a una recién llegada era un tanto peligroso, sobre todo cuando prometía algo tan radical como el cambio de talento.

"En FairyLand no somos tan estrictos y no recuerdo que nadie haya muerto en los últimos años, venga, haremos una pequeña prueba y si no os convence lo dejo ir, pero estoy segura de que cierta tintineadora no se dará por vencida fácilmente" Icy dio en el clavo.

·Venga Clarion, déjala usar el polvo de hada, estoy segura de que esto te interesa y es mi hermana, seguro que tiene tanto talento como Peri o como yo… Venga, ¿vosotros que decís?· los demás estaban ansiosos por ver a Icy en acción, y al final, logramos convencerla.

"Está bien, pero ten por seguro que supervisaré todo el proceso desde muy cerca" todos se alegraron, yo la que más, si todo salía bien significaba que esa misma noche podría dormir con Peri, casi no me lo creía.

Entramos a la sala privada donde guardábamos el polvo azul con la reina y un par de los mejores guardianes de polvo, y una vez allí, la reina sacó un par de motas del cuenco y los metió en un frasco.

"Genial, esto será suficiente. Ahora necesitaré algunas flores, ¿dónde tenéis el herbolario?"

·Aquí no tenemos de eso, pero hay una gran selección de plantas en primavera, ¿cuál buscas?· nos mencionó un total de cinco, dos de las cuales no había escuchado hablar nunca ·¿Tenemos de eso?·

"Sí, y apostaría a que el ministro de primavera sabrá dónde encontrarlas fácilmente"

Nos metimos de lleno en la misión. Yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa pensando en que podría convertirme en un hada de la escarcha, entonces le propondría matrimonio a Peri y me pasaría el resto de la vida con ella. Iba a ser la mayor sorpresa.

Con la ayuda de Hyacint fuimos encontrando todas y cada una de las flores que Icy necesitaba, y cuando las tuvimos todas, fuimos al refugio de los tintineadores porque allí tendríamos las herramientas que necesitaba.

Icy fue explicando el proceso mientras lo hacía ante la atenta mirada del ministro, hada Mary, Clarion, y yo. Al terminar, consiguió un polvo de hada blanco reluciente que parecían copos de nieve.

"Ahora sólo tenemos que ir a Invierno, esparcirlos encima de nuestro sujeto llamado Tink, y dejará de ser una tintineadora para convertirse en una escarchadora de pies a cabeza"

·¡¿A qué estamos esperando?!·

"Un momento" la reina nos silenció "¿Puedes hacer unos polvos para devolverle su talento?"

"Sí, sólo necesito…" nos listó cuatro flores que seguramente teníamos "Son bastante comunes así que seguramente las tendréis"

"En efecto" confirmó Hyacint. Dicho esto, nos pusimos rumbo a Invierno, donde esperaba encontrarme con Peri para ver el espectáculo, pero no estaba.

Una vez allí, me puse a saltar de la emoción, iba a ser la primera hada que se cambiaba de talento, y estaba bastante segura de que Clarion sería la segunda.

"Muy bien" dijo "Adelante" todos se nos apartaron un poco por si acaso.

"Tranquilos, que no va explotar ni nada. Voy a contar hasta tres, ¿lista?" asentí "Tres" me los esparció por encima sin que estuviera preparada y entonces, después de un brillo blanco especial, mi cuerpo se sintió diferente, incluso mi ropa cambió.

Mi verde tintineador se convirtió en un blanco aplomado parecido al vestido que lleva siempre Peri, y lo mejor de todo, es que el frío dejó de molestarme por completo.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, sobre todo cuando extendí el brazo y pude crear escarcha como si estuviera dando una pincelada en el suelo.

"Felicidades, ya eres un hada de la escarcha"

"Impresionante…" por costumbre, quise encontrar a alguien para que me escarchara las alas y echarme a volar rápidamente, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que nunca más tendría que hacerlo, era una hada de Invierno.

·¡Soy un hada del Invierno! ¡Yuhooo!· salí volando hacia lo más alto, sintiendo los copos de nieve que me caían como si fueran agradables gotitas. Volví rápidamente donde estaban todos ·¿Os importa que vaya a buscar a Peri? Ya sabéis, para contarle esto y tal… porfi porfi porfi porfi·

"Venga ve, pero si te ocurre algo o te sientes mal vuelve a-"

·Que sí que sí, no os preocupéis· salí yendo más rápido que nunca por Invierno, directa a casa de Peri, directa a darle la noticia, directa, a casarme con ella.

Cuando estaba llegando a su casa y mis alas se pusieron a brillar, Peri salió de casa. La volví a meter dentro con el impacto que dio mi abrazo.

"¡Tink!"

·Cásate conmigo·

"P-p ¿qu-q?" me puse a sus pies, de rodillas, cogiéndole las manos sin sentir el frío en sus manos.

·¿Te casarás conmigo? Quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida contigo·

"S-sí ¡Sí! ¡Claro! Pero… tus manos, tu piel…" se agachó para ponerse a mi altura. Entonces vi que Gliss y Spike estaban detrás de ella.

·Ahora soy un hada de la escarcha, Icy me ha cambiado el talento, y podremos vivir juntas para siempre· mis lágrimas corrieron al darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

"¿E-e-en serio? ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!" se emocionó tanto como yo, me abrazó y sentí su cuerpo a la misma temperatura que el mío "Por fin podremos ducharnos juntas" dijo entre risas.

·Sí…· nos besamos sintiendo nuestros labios más deliciosos que nunca, derritiéndonos en una mágica sensación que nunca antes habíamos sentido. No nos despegamos, no queríamos, aún tenía que ponerle el anillo pero no me importó, sus labios eran más importantes.

Cuando Gliss se metió por en medio, le di un escarchazo sin querer.

"¡Eh! Ten cuidado"

·Ups, lo siento, aún no lo controlo demasiado·

"Tranquila, yo te enseñaré. Oh dios mío, no puedo creerme que te hayas vuelto una escarchadora, es como un sueño hecho realidad"

·¿Verdad? Dame tu mano· estaba temblando, las dos temblábamos, pero no de frío. Nunca más volvería a pasar frío. Nunca más tendría que volver al lado cálido, ni siquiera podía hacerlo, ahora me derretiría allí.

"Te quiero muchísimo Tink, dejar tu talento para estar conmigo es algo que…"

·Sería capaz de darte la segunda estrella con tal de estar contigo· le di un tierno y largo beso ·Yo también te quiero mi amor·

"¿No te parece bonito Spike? ¿No te gustaría casarte conmigo algún día?"

"No digas tonterías… que les rompes el momento" nos reímos como tontas de lo felices que éramos en ese momento. Sin duda íbamos a ser muy felices a partir de entonces, íbamos a pasarnos todo el tiempo juntas.

Ese cambio de talento era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, después de conocer a Peri, por supuesto.


	14. Y se fue

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

 **Lo imposible**

 **Capítulo 14: Y se fue.**

* * *

 **[Tink** **]**

Fue todo un milagro que todo hubiera ido tan bien, ¡me iba a casar con Peri! Me sentía el hada más afortunada de Pixie Hollow y por si fuera poco, me había convertido en escarchadora, ¡podía pasarme el resto de mi vida con ella! No podía estar más emocionada, era perfecto.

Sólo me hizo falta ver sus ojos, sus manos inquietas y su forma de llamarme para saber lo que quería.

"Ti~ink… ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" una sonrisa fue más que suficiente para responder. Nos pusimos en pie y nos dirigimos hacia Spike y Gliss.

·Chicas, creo que…·

"Si no os importa…"

·Nos gustaría, ya sabéis…·

"Así que…"

"Ya, vale, lo pillamos, ya nos vamos" cogió a Spike del brazo y se la llevó "Vámonos, nosotras también tenemos mucho que hacer ¿a qué sí?"

"No sé a qué te refieres…"

"Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a casa. Adiós chicas, pasadlo bien~" y se fueron, dejándonos espacio y más tiempo que nunca para nosotras. Mi barriga dio un revolcón cuando me di cuenta que iba a dormir en su casa a partir de entonces, iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida.

No tardé en volver a sentir sus labios pegándose a los míos, derritiéndolos con esa nueva e increíble sensación de placer, abrazándonos con nuestra temperatura corporal a la par.

·¿Soy yo o ahora sabes mejor?·

"Son tus labios, cabezota, como ahora son fríos están tremendos" seguimos besándonos de derecha a izquierda y de arriba a abajo, con nuestros cuerpos bien pegados.

Dimos tumbos entre inaudibles gemidos del gozo que nos provocábamos entre un baile de saliva, hasta llegar al sofá donde hice sentar a Peri, y donde me subí en su regazo cara a cara para seguir devorándola, profundizando aquellos maravillosos besos.

Echaba muchísimo de menos esos momentos, había pasado más de una semana desde que se fue, más de una semana sin mi Peri.

Sentí su cuerpo más placentero que nunca, podía pasarme el día entero abrazándola sin tener frío y con sólo de pensarlo me volvía loca. La avasallé a lamidos y chupetones por su cuello, y me dediqué a su oreja con lo que le gustaba.

Nos moríamos de ganas de hacer el amor, demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo. Traté de no pensar en que se enrolló con Gliss en Tierra Firme, aunque se me hizo difícil.

"Hm~ No pares…" me abrazó con fuerza para no dejarme escapar. Escuchar sus encantadores gemidos era de las cosas que más me gustaba, se ponía muy tierna cuando me pedía que siguiera.

Se empezó a escurrir tumbándose de lado como si se estuviera derritiendo de verdad. Terminé dejándola suavemente con su cabeza en el reposabrazos para, encima de ella, darle todo el placer que podía con mis labios, mi lengua e incluso mis dientes, mordisqueándola. No se merecía menos la reina de mi corazón.

Estaba tremendamente adorable con la cara enrojecida y sus manos recogidas en su pecho, soltando ligeros gemidos sin que ningún calor le molestara, retorciéndose del gusto.

·¿Quieres que siga?· la respuesta estaba más que clara, pero quería que me lo dijera.

"Hum, sí~ no pares…" imposible negarme ante sus órdenes. Me dediqué de lleno a hacerla sentir bien, y al rato empezó a gozar sin contenerse, moviéndose de un lado para otro. Me encantaba hacerle esto, después de eso quedaba atontada y se volvía mucho más sensible.

·¿Cambiamos de oreja?· asintió, y le dejé espacio para que se tumbara hacia el otro lado. Cuando se la acaricié lentamente con la lengua estremeció, lo estaba disfrutando más que nunca.

Pasamos unos minutos de lo más eróticos, hasta yo estaba encendida con sólo verla.

"Ti~ink… Creo que acabo de tener un mini orgasmo" era adorable, la besé, haciendo que mi toda mi lengua se retorciera con la suya, sintiendo su boca más que cálida.

Fui más despacio al ver lo rápido que estaba respirando Peri, parecía que iba a quedarse K.O. con otro de esos besos.

·¿Vamos a la cama?·

"¿Me llevas…?"

·Claro que sí, mi futura esposa· la cogí en brazos, me sujetó cerrando los ojos, y la llevé a la habitación como si fuera mi princesa. Nada más tumbarla, se arqueó bajo un placentero gemido que me hizo sentir bien hasta a mí.

"Hmmm~ ¿Vamos a dormir juntas esta noche?" abrió lentamente sus ojos con una de sus enternecedoras sonrisas.

·¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que sí, llevo deseando eso desde que nos conocimos· me tumbé a su lado, cara a cara, para acariciarle su rostro y bajar mi mano por todo su cuerpo.

De repente se abalanzó hacia mí, besándome sin freno mientras trataba de quitarse la ropa sentada en mis caderas. Cuando lo consiguió, le acaricié su torso de abajo a arriba, quedándome en sus pechos.

"Si consigues hacerme correr, no ducharemos juntas" sonreí, eso ya entraba en mis planes. La tumbé para quedarme encima de ella, y me puse a hacerle cosquillas con mis labios para despertar su cuerpo. Cuando me fijé en sus bragas me di cuenta de lo mojada que estaba.

Me puse a acariciarle, besarle y morderle la parte interior de sus muslos para provocarla, estaba tan sensible que con un soplo se contraía, podía sentir cómo me pedía más con su cuerpo. Y me entretuve, se retorcía queriendo que la hiciera vibrar pero me lo tomé con calma para disfrutar del momento.

"Ti~ink…" entonces me puse a lamer el borde de sus bragas, acariciando sus piernas con la punta de mis dedos, excitándola, inquietándola "No me hagas sufrir de esta forma~" dijo pidiéndome más.

·¿Tienes prisa?· le pregunté tirándole de las bragas hacia su ombligo para que le hiciera presión, marcando sus mojados labios.

"Hm~" estaba tremenda y dulcemente sensible, creo que nunca la había visto así.

Le abrí las piernas todo lo que pude y me dispuse a echarle a perder su ropa interior, palpando su entrepierna con mi mano, manteniéndola ahí, sin siquiera moverla. Ella misma se retorció, arqueándose y ladeando sus caderas para sentir placer.

Mi mano se humedeció al momento, Peri se estaba viniendo sin más, volviéndose loca ella misma, moviéndose en busca de mi tacto. Supuse que fue por el tiempo que hacía que no lo hacíamos, o quizás por ser hadas de la escarcha, pero sentía que llegaría al clímax muy rápidamente.

·Aguanta· me posicioné rápidamente y le metí mis dos dedos más largos bajo sus bragas para recorrer la pared frontal de su vagina, devastando su punto ge, dándole donde más le gustaba, haciéndola poner de puntillas en un orgasmo que hizo ponerme a volar sobre ella.

Cuando creí haber saciado todo su querer, me cogió la mano para no quitársela en busca de más y seguí. Seguí dándole con rapidez, sacándola casi de la cama, recibiendo buenas dosis de sus fluidos, altos chillidos de placer y espasmos de sus piernas que pedían calma.

Terminó cerrándose con fuerza, respirando llevando al límite sus pulmones, acalorada cuanto menos, tumbada como si no estuviera en este mundo. La vi forzarse un poco, pero valió la pena.

·Eso ha sido…·

"Su… sujétame las piernas…"

·¿Eh?· se sentó con dificultad y se abrió de piernas para mí, viendo como se transparentaban sus bragas.

"Sujétamelas" algo me decía que no quería dejarlo ahí.

·¿Estás segura?· me pareció algo extraño, pero lo hice, cogiéndola de sus rodillas y se tumbó hacia atrás metiendo su mano en aquel lago desbordado, sintiendo la fuerza de sus piernas en cada contracción. Siguió y siguió como si fuera contra su voluntad, corriéndose a chorros una y otra vez, cada vez más sensible, más excitante, más al límite.

Se me ocurrió que si la atara con alguna especie de cuerda, tendría mis manos libres para jugar con ella. Luego recordé que tenía algo mejor que mis manos.

Le acerqué mi boca y me dispuse a lamer lentamente sus ya irrecuperables bragas para que dejara sus manos quietas, y cuando lo hice se paró de golpe. Se las quitó poco a poco y vi su enrojecida cascada, palpitando entre contracciones que más que placer parecían doler.

"Hazlo… despacio" nunca la había visto así, cuando la miré a los ojos vi que corrían unas primeras lágrimas.

·Peri, pero qu-·

"¡Hazlo!" algo no iba bien, me acerqué a ella y apartó la cara, como si pudiera esconderse de mí.

·¿Por qué te fuerzas? Estoy segura de que no lo estás disfrutando· sus lágrimas lo confirmaron ·Peri…·

"L-lo siento, yo…·

"Eh… ¿qué ocurre?" pregunté con compasión, acariciándole la cara para que me mirara.

·Quería compensártelo… por lo de Gliss…" entonces lo entendí.

·Pues es una forma muy estúpida de compensármelo·

"Lo sé, soy estúpida"

·No, no quise…· suspiré ·Peri, no te preocupes ¿vale? No importa lo que hicieras con Gliss si te tengo aquí conmigo, eso es más que suficiente para compensármelo, y ahora pasaremos todo el tiempo juntas, no te tortures de esa forma·

"Es que… pensé en cómo me sentiría si me hicieras algo así y…"

·Y nada, no quiero que-·

"Soy horrible Tink…"

·Deja de decir tonterías, por favor. Claro que me molestó que hicieras eso con Gliss pero no quiero que nos peleemos por algo así. Además, odiaría enfadarme contigo, sobre todo ahora que vamos a casarnos·

"Lo siento…"

·No lo sientas, ven aquí· la ayudé a sentarse y la abracé ·No voy a dejar que nada nos separe ¿de acuerdo? Y si tengo que echarle la bronca a Gliss lo haré, ¿qué es eso de enrollarse con la novia de una amiga? Hump·

"Pues entonces échame la bronca a mí" la miré sin poder creer que me pidiera eso.

Le di un toquecito en la cabeza que no se podía considerar golpe.

·Mala·

"Ju~" le di un beso en la mejilla y me levanté.

·¿Nos damos una ducha? ¿Tranquilamente?· asintió, cabizbaja ·Vamos· la ayudé a ponerse en pie, viendo el desastre de cama con un mal sabor de boca.

Con ver lo culpable que se sentía era más que suficiente para perdonarla, pero ella no parecía pensar lo mismo.

Nos metimos en la ducha y sentí el agua más placentera que nunca, acompañada de mi querida y amada Peri, la cual parecía perdida en sus asuntos.

·Sienta genial… me quedaría aquí el día entero·

"Hm…" no podía permitir que siguiera deprimida, tenía que hacer algo "Oy-"  
·Pe-· hablamos a la vez.

·Dime· suspiró.

"Si quieres… puedes liarte con Vidia, para devolvérmela…"

·¿Aún estás con eso? No voy a enrollarme con ella, te quiero a ti, sólo a ti, te he dicho que dejaras de decir tonterías·

"Hm… ¿Qué ibas a decir?" no parecía muy convencida.

·Bueno, pues quiero que vuelvas a ser la Peri de siempre, y no pienso escatimar en besos para conseguirlo, así que más te vale ir preparándote porque no pararé hasta que lo consiga·

"Tink…" empecé por su nariz.

·Uno…· luego seguí por su cuello ·Dos…· y por su hombro ·Tres…· y así, fui recorriendo su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas sin tratar de excitarla, sólo jugando con ella para que cambiara de humor.

Terminé abrazada por detrás de ella, con mis pechos en su espalda.

"Déjalo ya Tink, salgamos"

·Pero si sólo llevo cincuenta-y-siete· le di otro en su oreja ·No saldré hasta que me regales una sonrisa· se dio la vuelta, pero más que sonrisa lo que me dio fue un ligero dolor en el pecho al ver su rostro.

"Lo siento…" salió. La seguí y nos secamos juntas. No esperaba que todo fuera de esa forma, quería que volviera a ser la de siempre.

·Vamos al sofá· dije ya vestidas, sabiendo que la cama no sería una opción.

Una vez allí, nos sentamos y acurruqué a Peri en mi hombro para que descansara. Luego ella misma se tumbó y dejó caer su cabeza en mi regazo.

"Te quiero Tink" dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo lentamente.

·Ya lo sé, soy capaz de meterme en tu cabeza ¿sabes?· entonces me pareció escuchar que decía _ojalá_ ·Yo también te quiero·

Estuvimos un rato más de esa forma, en silencio, hasta que se me ocurrió hacerle una pregunta un tanto delicada.

·¿Hay… algo que quieras contarme?· no respondió de inmediato.

"N-no…" eso era un sí, ni siquiera se esforzó en disimular su mentira. Como su hermana y futura esposa, tenía que saber qué era.

·Dímelo, venga, te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas y no me enfadaré contigo como antes con lo de Gliss. Te quiero demasiado como para enfadarme contigo, y ya sabes lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser. Cuando antes te lo quites de encima mejor·

"No te va a gustar"

·No importa, vamos a casarnos ¿no? Tenemos que contarnos nuestros secretos, aunque no nos gusten· le dejé tiempo para que me lo dijera, y entonces…

"Creo… que me he enamorado de Icy…" dejé de acariciarla para poder sentir mi corazón partiéndose en mil dolorosos pedazos. Yo sólo quería ser feliz con ella, ¿por qué tenía que hacerme esto?

·A-aha…· no podía ser, no era posible, se me hizo muy difícil tomarme eso a la ligera ·Pero ella no siente lo mismo por ti… ¿no?·

"Bueno… lo cierto es que nos besamos…" no pude aguantar mis lágrimas entonces. La odiosa de mi otra hermana le había robado el corazón y Peri se lo permitió. ¡Se acababan de conocer maldita sea!

Me sentí pisoteada, engañada, traicionada y desechada, ¿es que lo nuestro no significaba nada para ella? Ya no sólo con Gliss, sino también con ella, no me lo podía creer. ¿Se había cansado de mí?

"¿Tink?" intenté ocultar mi destrozada apariencia pero no pude "¡Tink! Mierda, sabía que no debía decírtelo"

·No… e-está bien, sólo…· cerrando el puño con fuerza, me miré el anillo que hice con tanto amor, donde se concentraban todos mis sentimientos por ella, pensando que quizás era demasiado pedir una vida a su lado ·¿Vas a dejarme?·

"¡No! Claro que no, jamás podría… sólo tengo ese sentimiento pasajero… y… me preocupa un poco, pero no te voy a dejar, voy a casarme contigo" me abrazó sin saber muy bien cómo sentirme. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar?

·¿Y si Icy se quedara en Pixie Hollow? ¿Te casarías conmigo?·

"Claro que sí…" entonces entendí por qué estaba tan apagada en la ducha. No supe qué hacer "Me… has mentido… Has dicho que me sentiría mejor…"

·¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Te has cansado de mí?·

"No, no es que me haya cansado… sólo me gusta probar cosas nuevas… diferentes…" eso para mí sonó como una rotura.

·Estás cortando conmigo ¿no? O sea-·

"N-"

·¡Déjame hablar! Me estás diciendo que quieres estar con otras pero vas a casarte conmigo, ¿cómo quieres que me tome eso? Tendré que vivir contigo sabiendo que te estaré forzando a estar a mi lado, ¿te das cuenta de esto?·

"Estás exagerando otra vez, cálmate ¿vale?"

·Eso no es nada comparado con lo de Gliss, acepto que tengas una aventura con ella pero no que estés enamorada de otra, ¿te estás escuchando?·

"Pero estoy más enamorada de ti"

·No me vale esa excusa…· un extraño silencio de sabor amargo desfiló por el comedor, destruyendo la felicidad que tanto tiempo había decorado las paredes.

"Voy a casarme contigo, vamos a pasar nuestra vida juntas, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que preocuparte por eso"

·Pero yo quiero que seas feliz·

"Soy muy feliz contigo"

·Lo serías más con Icy·

"Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. ¿Podemos dejar de discutir por un momento?"

·No estamos discutiendo…·

"Sí, y lo siento por haberte sido sincera" se levantó, dejándome en el sofá. Me hundí en mis brazos sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Me quedé pensando, dándole vueltas y revueltas al tema hasta que mi mente tintineadora llegó a una conclusión.

Fui a la cocina para encontrármela apoyada en la encimera, pensativa.

·Creo… que no estamos preparadas para casarnos· sentencié, con un sincero dolor en el pecho.

"Cielos… justo estaba pensando lo mismo pero no sabía cómo decírtelo sin que sonara…"

·Doloroso· terminé la frase por ella ·Somos muy jóvenes aún, nos falta experiencia y aún es pronto para dar un paso tan grande, es mucha presión·

"Exacto. Por eso las hadas no se pueden casar hasta que llevan diez años en Pixie Hollow"

·Perdona por ponerme así, es que me aterra la idea de perderte, no quiero que me dejes por otra·

"Y yo no quiero dejarte por otra, te quiero mucho Tink y si te he confesado todo esto es porque me importas de verdad y mereces saber qué es lo que pasa en el fondo de mi cabeza"

·Gracias· la abracé ·No soporto pelearme contigo·

"Ni yo…" entonces pude ver su sonrisa, la sonrisa de mi Peri, la sonrisa que me enamoró de ella.

Me sentí afortunada de que fuera mi hermana, con cualquier otra hada habríamos terminado rompiendo por no entendernos. Tenía tantas ganas de casarme con ella que no pensé en qué querría ella, no estaba preparada, ni ella ni yo, era demasiada presión y necesitábamos sentirnos libres.

"¿Quieres que vayamos al bosque de la escarcha?"

·¡Claro! Tienes que enseñarme a escarchar· no eran necesarios unos anillos para saber que ella iba a estar a mi lado para siempre.

Era mi hermana después de todo.

* * *

 **[Vidia]**

Después de volver al lado cálido no me costó mucho dar con Icyest, todos los guardianes de polvo la rodeaban asombrados mientras explicaba los secretos más ocultos del polvo de hada.

Me quedé por ahí observándola sin fiarme demasiado de ella, había algo que no me cuadraba en toda esa historia. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? ¿Había venido sin más? ¿A pasar unos días en Pixie Hollow?

Con todos los talentos que tenía y sus conocimientos podría acabar con nosotros, pero ahí estaba, enseñando a los demás con una sonrisa.

Quizás era porque quería mucho a Tink y cualquiera que la odie se convertía en mi enemigo pero no vi ni una pizca de afecto hacia ella pese a ser su hermana, era como si no le importara y eso me sacaba de quicio.

Después de una larga media hora escuchando ese sermón, pensé en volver a ver a Tink, de hecho, siempre pensaba en ver a Tink, pero como ahora estaría con Peri no iba a servir de mucho, así que me puse a buscar a Viola para terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

Tardé, pero el final, casi al mediodía, la encontré en otoño con Fawn.

"¡Hey Vid! Justo estábamos hablando de ti"

·¿De qué?·

"No lo sé, ¿de qué hablábamos Vio?"

"Cállate" nada bueno, intuí "¿Has estado en invierno?" me estaba preguntando por Tink indirectamente.

·Sí, nada que destacar, Clarion se va a casar con Milori y Peri con Tink, la cual se ha convertido en hada de la escarcha. ¿Y vosotras qué tal?· sus caras fueron un poema.

"Lo de Tink me lo podía esperar, pero ¿la reina? ¿Y qué es eso de que se ha convertido en hada de la escarcha? ¿Puedo yo también?" Fawn no me creyó de buenas a primeras.

·Icyest está haciendo polvos de hada extraños de cambio de talento y esas cosas, deberías ir a ver, está con los guardianes de polvo de hada·

"¡Voy!" simplemente se esfumó, y me quedé a solas con Viola, que es lo que quería.

"Así que se van a casar eh…"

·Sí, ¿no vas a ser reina verdad?·

"No lo decía por Clarion, ya sabía que Milori iba a pedírselo"

·¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que voy a rendirme y abandonar mis sentimientos por Tink para estar contigo?· fui directa a propósito, haciéndole sentir mal ·Pues quizás sea la mejor opción·

"¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esta forma?"

·Te estoy devolviendo to~odas las putadas que me has hecho, y tendrías que agradecerme que esté siendo tan bondadosa·

"No fue para tanto… Ya te he pedido perdón un millón de veces"

·Oye… quizás sea un poco precipitado pero… ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?· sus ojos se le iluminaron, esa pregunta proclamaba la paz entre nosotras, y una simple respuesta haría que dejara a Tink de una vez por todas.

"Hm… deja que me lo piense… es un paso muy importante y no quiero que-"

·Oh, venga ya· se rió, más contenta que nunca.

"Que sí tonta, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, pero ¿estás segura?"

·Sí. Se acabó. Perdona por haberte hecho pasar por todo esto…· se acercó íntimamente a mí.

"No, perdóname a mí por todos estos años que estuve sin ti, fue el mayor error de mi vida" nos besamos, ya más tranquila, después de haberme quitado un gigantesco peso de encima, después de saber que Tink sería feliz el resto de sus días con el amor de su vida.

Después de eso, fuimos a su casa para que se viniera a vivir en la mía, definitivamente, sin peros, sin dudas, sin más que ella en mi cabeza.

Comimos juntas, ya más tranquilas, entre un ambiente nuevo para las dos de una normalidad casi extraña. Iba a quererla, quería quererla, se lo merecía y me gustaba, a decir verdad siempre me gustó, desde que nos conocimos. Quería hacerla mía, quería necesitarla, estar a su lado, mimarla, amarla al fin y al cabo.

Ya una vez en mi casa, después de traer todas sus cosas, nos tomamos la tarde con calma, paseando lentamente por las estaciones, hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, cogidas de la mano, unidas por primera vez por un sentimiento mutuo de amor.

Volvimos a nuestro nuevo hogar después de merendar unas delicias de pasteles que hacía una amiga suya y de vuelta a casa, dijo.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo Vid, pasarme el resto de día en la cama y agradecerte por el maravilloso día que me has dado. Quizás es mucho pedir…"

·No… Yo quiero agradecerte la paciencia que has tenido conmigo, quiero pasarme el resto del día contigo donde sea, y hacerte el amor hasta que amanezca· se aferró a mi brazo con cariño.

"No podría pedir más" así empezó nuestra verdadera relación, la definitiva, la que no dejaría que se rompiera por nada ni por nadie.

* * *

 **[Spike]**

·¿Es necesario que me vendas los ojos?·

"Así es más divertido, ya verás" llevábamos no sé cuántas horas en su casa, explorando nuestros cuerpos, jugando con sensaciones, acariciándonos de todas las formas posibles y dejándome llevar por el incansable ritmo de Gliss. Ahora que Tink y Peri estarían más ocupadas que nunca, teníamos que hacer algo las dos para entretenernos, y qué mejor forma que enrollándonos.

·Sé que estoy siendo muy pesada con eso pero, si vamos a hacer esto más días, ¿no nos convierte eso en novias?·

"No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" perdí totalmente la vista por la venda.

·N-no…·

"Entonces sólo seremos dos amigas que hacen esto. Deja de darle vueltas al tema y disfruta, que la vida es muy corta"

·Vivimos centenares de años, la vida de los humanos es corta· lentamente empezó a recorrer mi piel desnuda con aquella suave pluma del lado cálido ·Oye, antes estaba pensando que…·

"No callas ni debajo de la almohada, tendré que amordazarte si sigues así"

·Perdona… pero se me hace raro hacer esto en silencio· ella estaba completamente desnuda, y yo únicamente con mis bragas puestas.

"Está bien, dime"

·Pensaba en lo de Icy y eso, que con sus polvos de cambio de talento, cualquier hada podrá ser de cualquier talento. ¿Te gustaría cambiártelo?· me hizo cosquillas mientras paseaba por mis costillas.

"Hm… bueno, quizás para probar, pero soy demasiada buena escarchando como para cambiarme de talento"

·Yo había pensado en ser un hada de los animales. Con la de bichos diferentes nunca terminaría de aprender cosas sobre ellos. Con la escarcha… bueno, es escarcha y hay formas de escarchar, pero no tiene mucho más…· entonces me acarició los pechos.

"Ahí está la gracia de la escarcha, eres tú quien tiene que estrujarte el coco para escarchar de mil formas cuando sólo hay doce" y se entretuvo en mis pezones "¿Te está gustando esto?"

·Sí, no pares. Un poco más a la derecha. Después te lo haré a ti· era agradable, excitante y todo.

"¿Seguro que no quieres que te masturbe? Sería más divertido"

·Estoy bien así·

"Tarde o temprano terminaremos jugando con nuestras vaginas, ¿qué más te da?"

·Eso lo dices tú, y no quiero que vuelvas a insistir, me haces sentir incómoda· a decir verdad, nunca me había masturbado y no quería que ella lo supiera.

"Oh, venga ya, ni que acabaras de nacer, eres mayor que yo"

·Pues mira, es lo que hay, si no te gusta te vas·

"Digas lo que digas conseguiré conquistarte, sólo es cuestión de tiempo"

·Ya… Oye, ¿merendamos algo? Tengo hambre· con su expresión intuí que ya se le estaba ocurriendo alguna guarrada.

"Hm… me acabas de dar una idea" y así seguimos el resto del día. Terminé agotada como si acabara de llevar invierno a Tierra Firme.

* * *

 **[Fawn]**

Me pasé el día asombrada con las charlas sobre los talentos de Icyest, aprendiendo un montón de cosas, incluso de mi propio talento. Era algo así como una superdotada multitalentos y no quería despegarme de ella.

Como no tenía donde dormir, le propuse que se quedara en mi casa para jugar con ella. Aceptó con la condición de que la dejara descansar, y así, después de cenar juntas, conseguí que nos pusiéramos a jugar.

Sabía mucho de todo, pero no sabía divertirse, así que le enseñé una larga lista de juegos que le hicieron ilusión, pero que por desgracia sólo jugamos a dos. Ella debía de estar agotada y lo entendía, así que dejé que durmiera en mi cama para quedarme yo en el sofá.

A media noche, me desperté al escuchar un ruido desconocido. Me levanté y me pareció ver a Icy ya saliendo de casa, dirigiéndose hacia algún sitio.

La seguí porque salir fuera a esas horas es peligroso, y por lo oscuro que era iba a perderse seguro, no sabría volver a casa.

Llegué hasta primavera intrigada por saber a dónde iba, y entonces la vi entrando en el molino de polvo de hada. La esperé en la puerta para sorprenderla cuando saliera y preguntarle qué hacía allí a esas horas.

Después de un par de minutos, salió a toda prisa con un brillo azulado en sus manos.

·¡E-espera Icy!· sin duda, se estaba llevando el polvo de hada azul ·¡Icy!· intenté perseguirla pero con su talento de hada veloz, me quedé atrás en un momento ·Esto no es bueno…·

Volví para confirmar que realmente se había llevado todo el polvo de hada y busqué alguna explicación a eso, no me pareció una ladrona, al menos no a primera vista.

Si había vuelto a FairyLand lo habríamos perdido para siempre, y faltaban un montón de años para poder volver a hacer polvo de hada azul, sin él no podríamos dar vida al polvo de hada y sin polvo de hada, no podríamos volar ni usar nuestros talentos. Fui a toda prisa para despertar a la reina y contarle lo ocurrido.

Fui con ella para confirmarlo y se exaltó. La inalterable reina que emana tranquilidad hasta en los momentos más duros, parecía histérica. No entendí el por qué hasta que me dijo que el árbol de polvo de hada iba a morir en cinco años sin polvo de hada azul, y la vida en Pixie Hollow cambiaría por completo, las estaciones mismas se desequilibrarían.

Intenté tranquilizarla diciéndole que en cinco años podríamos encontrar polvo azul en algún sitio, pero dijo que eso era casi imposible. Me contó que si no se sabe exactamente el lugar, no se puede ir de un mundo al otro, por lo que ir a FairyLand no era una opción.

Iba a ser nuestro fin si no volvía de la nada diciendo que era una broma, lo cual era demasiado improbable.

La reina concluyó diciendo que no se lo contara a nadie para que no reinara el caos y que me fuera a dormir. Me lo dijo a mí, que no puedo mantener un secreto ni cinco minutos, iba a explotar si no se lo decía a alguien.

Por supuesto no pude dormir, si todo aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad, en unos días nos quedaríamos sin polvo de hada, y no podríamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Salí de casa a toda prisa para despertar a Gary, necesitaba saber más sobre el polvo de hada.

Lo desperté a un par de horas de salir el sol y le empecé a hacer preguntas. Se extrañó hasta que me preguntó el por qué de todas aquellas preguntas y no me quedó otra que contarle lo que había ocurrido. No pudo esconder su cara de preocupación, sin duda era un problema y de los gordos.

Lo acompañé al molino y fue a buscar a los ministros, los cuales ya estaban reunidos en el árbol de polvo de hada para encontrar una solución.

No me dejaron entrar, y por desgracia, desde fuera no se escuchaba nada, pero me preocupé seriamente por nuestro futuro. Yo misma tendría que hacer todo lo que hago ahora pero andando, era imposible, ¿cómo iba a enseñar a volar a las aves?

Esperé ahí fuera mientras amanecía. Me encontré con conocidos e hice un tremendo esfuerzo por no decir nada, pero cuando apareció Sil no pude contenerme.

Se preocupó un montón, ella que suele tomarse las cosas con todo el optimismo del mundo. No quise ni imaginar cómo se lo tomaría Iridessa, ni Vidia, volar era todo su talento, al igual que el de Rosetta. Teníamos que encontrar una solución antes de que nos quedáramos sin polvo de hada.

Era absurdo tratar de encontrar una alternativa cuando los ministros y la reina llevaban horas metidos sin llegar a ninguna parte, pero aún así nos pusimos a pensar.

No quería tener que andar para ir a cualquier sitio, no quería usar las piernas como la rara de Zarina, ni cambiar nuestra forma de hacer las cosas para siempre.

·Tengo un plan. Vamos a reunir a todos, a Vidia a Viola, a Rosetta, a Iridessa, a las hadas del invierno, a Tink, a Clank, a Bobble, incluso a Terence, a todos, entre todos encontraremos la forma de salir de esta·

"De acuerdo. Estoy contigo" y así, nos separamos para buscarlos a todos y encontrarnos en el tronco de polvo de hada de invierno.

No podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

* * *

 _Por fin sabremos cómo Zarina se unió al grupo de nuestras encantadoras hadas :D_


	15. El talento de Clarion

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

 **Lo imposible**

 **Capítulo 15: El talento de Clarion.**

* * *

 **[Silvermist** **]**

Era una catástrofe. Quedamos en que iría a buscar a Vidia, Viola y Tink y ella a por Ro, Dess, Terence, Clank y Bobble. Fui lo más rápido que pude a buscar a Vidia, ya que con su velocidad podríamos reunirlos a todos en un momento. Al llegar a su casa, ella y su novia me abrieron la puerta bien juntitas.

·No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que ir a buscar a Tink y reunir a todas las hadas del invierno en el tronco de polvo de hada. ¡Ya!·

"Oye oye, pe-"

·¡Vamos! Vidia, ve a casa de Tink que llegarás antes·

"¿No te lo han contado? Tink ahora es un hada de la escarcha, estará con Peri ahora mismo" me pareció de lo más extraño, pero no había tiempo para explicaciones.

·Pues venga, Fawn se encargará de los demás· cambié de dirección para ir hacia invierno.

"¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

·Sí Vidia, claro ha pasado algo· creo que nunca había estado tan alterada ·Y nos quedaremos sin volar si no espabilas· entonces me cogió de los hombros, frenándome en seco.

"Primero, respira, segundo, cálmate, y tercero, cuéntanos qué ha pasado. No pasará nada si llegamos un minuto tarde a esa reunión ¿no?" me calmé.

·Fawn ha pillado a Icyest robando el polvo de hada azul del molino y se ha largado a FairyLand, lo cual es una catástrofe porque sin polvo de hada el árbol morirá en cinco años y faltan siete para la luna de otoño. Vamos a quedarnos sin volar ni sin poder cambiar de estaciones, es terrible·

"Haber empezado por ahí" le dio un beso en los morros de su novia "Cuida de Vio por mí, id a buscar ropa de invierno" Vidia salió disparada con toda su velocidad hacia la frontera.

Me quedé más tranquila sabiendo que ella se encargaría de reunirlos rápidamente. Cogimos los abrigos de su casa y pasamos por la mía para abrigarme. Cuando llegamos a la frontera, vimos el rastro sus pasos por la nieve y un duende de la escarcha llegando.

Se llamaba Slide y nos dijo que se quedaría en la frontera para escarchar las alas de las hadas del lado cálido.

Fuimos directas al tronco de polvo de hada y vimos que ya estaban Tink, que llevaba una ropa muy invernal, Peri, Gliss y Spike. Todas parecían preocupadas.

Vidia no mentía, de alguna forma Tink se había vuelto escarchadora, quizás por pasar tanto tiempo con su hermana.

"¿Es cierto lo del polvo de hada?" preguntó Spike. Le conté lo ocurrido, la reunión que tenía la reina y lo que pasaría si no diéramos con una solución. Era un gran problema.

Después empezaron a venir Clank y Bobble, después Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa y Terence, el cual estaba más que preocupado, después de todo, sin polvo de hada su talento no tenía sentido.

Finalmente después de venir Sled y Slush, apareció Vidia con Milori. Éramos dieciséis en total, diecinueve contando a tres hadas invernales que se nos unieron.

"Bien…" empezó Milori, callando los susurros que habían "Me parece muy bien que os reunáis todos para tratar de encontrar una solución, pero creo que deberíamos esperar a la conclusión de la reina antes de hacer nada"

"Tenemos a Viola, y dice que estamos jodidos" dijo Gliss sin muchos miramientos.

"Calma, por favor. ¿Alguien más sabe esto a parte de vosotros?"

"Los ministros y hada Gary" contestó Fawn "Ah, y Icyest, pero bueno, eso es obvio…"

"Bien… Por ahora, necesitamos a alguien del lado cálido que esté en el árbol para que nos vaya informando de la situación. ¿Voluntario?"

"Yo mismo" Terence, el cual no le gustaba nada invierno, se ofreció.

"¿Hay algún escarchador en la frontera?"

"Sí" respondió Vidia "Slide, no sabe nada de todo esto"

"Terence, cuando cruces dile que no se mueva de allí, orden del señor del invierno. Los demás, nos movilizaremos al palacio de hielo. Ya puedes irte"

"Hecho"

"Vámonos, con discreción, cuantos menos se enteren de esto mejor" fuimos todos hacia allí y cuando llegamos, Milori escarchó la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir "Muy bien. Cualquier idea, pista o sugerencia será bienvenida. Haremos lo posible para encontrar una solución mientras sigamos sin noticias de la reina"

Dicho eso, Peri y Gliss empezaron recordando que ellas fueron a FairyLand, que no sabían el camino exacto pero tenían una ligera idea. Era arriesgado, porque perderse por los vastos campos celestiales podría suponer un grave problema y presentarse allí reclamando lo que es nuestro podría terminar muy mal.

Surgió la idea descabellada de plantar un nuevo árbol de polvo de hada, pero igualmente sería imposible sin polvo azul y pasarían meses antes de que creciera.

Bobble sugirió preguntar si alguien tenía guardado para poder pasar unos días, pero estaba terminantemente prohibido poseer dicho polvo, por lo que todo el que teníamos desapareció. No había ninguna otra forma de crearlo sin la piedra lunar, y para poder hacerlo habría que esperar siete años.

No podríamos cambiar las estaciones sin polvo de hada, Tierra Firme se convertiría en un caos.

La preocupación estaba más que justificada, nadie sabía qué hacer y todo lo que proponíamos era tan descabellado como inútil.

Entonces apareció Terence, con el hada guardiana del polvo que nació no hace mucho la cual no recordaba su nombre. Todos estábamos expectantes por saber qué había pasado.

"La… reina se ha ido" nos quedamos sin palabras "Los ministros han dicho que ella era la única que podía ir a FairyLand, y ya no está" echamos la mirada hacia Milori, viendo su rostro deprimido.

"Bien…" suspiró "¿Quién es tu amiga?"

"A-am… me llamo Zarina, son una guardiana del polvo y… no debería decir esto pero tengo un poco de polvo de hada azul, para una semana, creo" un aire de alivio corrió entre nosotros.

"Por lo visto la idea de Bobble no era tan mala como pensábamos, necesito un grupo de hadas cálidas que vayan ala por ala preguntando si alguien más posee polvo de hada azul. Pedid ayuda para ello, cuanto antes sepamos cuánto tiempo tenemos mejor. Recordad mantener esto en secreto, y remarcad que no se les impondrá ningún castigo a quien lo posea"

"De acuerdo" Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia y Viola se fueron hacia allí.

Clarion se había ido y todos teníamos fe en que volvería con el polvo de hada azul, pero Milori parecía tan preocupado que no sabía qué pensar.

"Oye Milori," Tink se hizo notar "si Clarion se ha ido hace poco quizás la podamos ayudar a llegar"

"No… Ella ya sabe el camino, y no permitiré que nadie más vaya hacia allí" sonó tan determinante que dio miedo y todo.

"Vale…"

Seguimos en el palacio con la esperanza de que todo quedaría en un susto mientras Tink y Gliss nos contaban cosas sobre FaryLand.

Entonces Zarina se nos acercó, algo tímida. Pensé que por ser una ladrona sería una mala hada.

"Am… perdona si me confundo pero… ¿tú eres Tinkerbell? ¿la tintineadora?"

"Bueno, sí, pero me ahora soy un hada de la escarcha, me he cambiado de talento con unos polvo que hizo Icyest. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Ah, sí… sólo quería estar segura… Es una pena que ya no seas una tintineadora, he escuchado cosas muy buenas de ti… Eres como un ejemplo a seguir para mí" se puso roja y todo. Tink no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

"B-bueno, no creo que sea para tanto…"

·Chicas, creo que no es momento para eso·

* * *

 **[Tink]**

Me hizo mucha rabia no poder pensar como una tintineadora, normalmente tenía ideas geniales pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada.

Nos tomamos un descanso a la hora de comer y fuimos hacia nuestra casa.

"No sé cómo fui tan ciega…"

·Deja de culparte, ¿cómo ibas a saber que robaría el polvo de hada azul?·

"Ya pero…"

·Con que hayas dejado de estar enamorada de ella se te perdona. Oye, he pensado en cambiar de talento temporalmente para pensar como una tintineadora. Ahora es un momento crucial en que tenemos que pensar un plan y me frustra un montón no poder hacerlo·

"Está bien. Hazlo" me alegré de que se lo tomara tan bien.

·Gracias. Le diré a alguien que me consiga ese polvo para volver a ser tintineadora, si quieres ve preparando la comida, no tardaré·

"Vale" nos dimos un beso y nos separamos, después de pasar incontables horas juntas.

Cuando me encontré con Fawn, me dijo que Vidia se había ido con la reina, y que ninguna de las dos había vuelto aún. Hacer las cosas por su cuenta era algo típico en ella, pero arriesgar su vida por todos nosotros era algo que iba más allá.

·¿Crees que estarán bien?·

"Ni idea…" con lo que me contó Peri de FairyLand, no pintaba muy bien, iban todos a su bola y tenían talentos de todo tipo, si no se lo querían dar estarían en serios problemas.

Dejando ese tema a un lado, le pedí que me consiguiera esos polvos para poder ser un poco más útil. Nos despedimos y fui de vuelta hacia casa, cuando de repente vi un intenso brillo entre azulado y dorado desde lo lejos.

·No puede ser…· volé hacia allí, escuchando sorprenderse a quienes se daban cuenta de ello.

Cuando vi que Vidia tenía a la reina en brazos con el polvo de hada azul, me quedé de piedra. Me temía lo peor.

"¿E-estáis bien?" Milori apareció rápidamente mientras descendíamos hacia la nieve.

"Clarion… ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir sola?"

"No he ido sola… Vidia me ha acompañado…" la cogió en brazos, y le dio el polvo a Zarina.

"Devuélvelo a su sitio, y asegúrate de que los ministros y Gary sepan que la reina ha vuelto con el polvo"

"A sus órdenes" Milori se arrodilló, acomodando a Clarion.

"Dime que estás bien…"

"Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada"

·¿Qué ha pasado?· pregunté sin poder soportar más que nadie lo hiciera, la intriga me estaba matando.

"Hemos recuperado el polvo de hada, eso es lo importante" respondió Vidia.

"Vamos, te llevaré al lado cálido" eso me hizo pensar en Peri y fui como el viento a contárselo.

Se sorprendió tanto o más que yo, habían sido muy rápidas en recuperarlo.

Entonces, me hizo sentar en la mesa, para hablar, ahora que ya había pasado todo.

"Verás Tink… he estado pensando y creo que deberías volver a tintinear. Sabes de sobra que me encanta que seas un hada de la escarcha y adoro dormir contigo, pero creo que es lo mejor" quise interrumpirla, pero dejé que terminara "Tu sitio no está aquí, ni tus amigos, tienes que volver al taller porque sé que eso es lo que realmente te hace feliz, tienes un don especial para dibujar, para confeccionar y para convertir cosas perdidas en maravillas, no puedes desperdiciarlo. Además, yo también necesito mi tiempo para estar sola, para hacer figuras de escarcha, estar con mis amigas y echarte de menos. Siento que si seguimos así terminaremos asfixiándonos y peleándonos. ¿Qué opinas…?"

Estaba volviendo a ser sincera conmigo, lo noté en la forma de mover sus dedos.

·¿No estarás enamorada de alguien ahora verdad?·

"Pues claro que sí, de ti, sólo de ti. Y quiero que seamos felices, que pasemos tiempo juntas sin dejar de lado lo demás. Es… lo que pienso. Tampoco es que seas muy buena escarchando…" entendí su razonable punto de vista, no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero sentí que eso era lo que necesitaba.

·Ya veo… Lo cierto es que echo de menos tintinear, y buscar cosas perdidas en la playa, y jugar al escondite con las chicas… Pero no quiero que pasemos menos tiempo juntas que antes, te quiero demasiado como para pasar un día sin ti·

"¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?"

·Sólo si nos vemos todos los días y eres sincera conmigo·

"Hm… entonces, tengo que contarte algo" se me puso la piel de gallina "Te amo Tink, muchísimo" me levanté de la silla enfada para besarla sin parar.

·Vale pero esta noche la pasaremos juntas·

"Hecho, pero no te muevas tanto como ayer"

·Es que no estoy acostumbrada a tu cama… Oye, ¿tan mala soy como escarchadora?·

"Bueno, digamos que necesitarías unas muchas largas prácticas para aprender lo básico"

·No pensaba que sería tan difícil…·

"¿Comemos?" ese día fue inolvidable para nosotras, pero más inolvidable fue la noche que pasamos juntas.

* * *

 **[Vidia | horas antes]**

·Lo siento, pero tengo que ir, y cuanto antes mejor· no iba a dejar que la reina se fuera sola, estaba segura que la podría alcanzar si iba rápido.

"No lo hagas, por favor" insistió Viola.

·Cuando vuelva te lo compensaré· le di un último beso antes de irme, y volé a toda velocidad en busca del dorado brillo de sus alas.

Con lo que escuché de FairyLand y viendo como era Icyest, entendí que la reina no podía ir hacia allí sin más, y mucho menos sola, siendo una guardiana del polvo.

Seguí el camino que hacíamos para ir a Tierra Firme y la busqué, esperando que no se hubiera ido muy lejos.

Para mi suerte y con lo que destacaba desde lejos, la vi. No tardé en sorprenderla.

"Vidia, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" quise ser seria, pero ella tenía que saber perfectamente la respuesta.

·Voy a Tierra Firme a tomar el aire, ¿y tú?·

"Tienes que volver, no puedes irte así como así, ¿sabes el frío que hace en invierno?" entonces comprendí que quizás pensaba que yo no sabía nada de lo que ocurría.

·He venido a ayudarte, no puedes ir sola a FairyLand, si todos son como Icyest ¡te van a dejar sin alas!·

"Agradezco tu preocupación Vidia, pero no puedo dejar que nadie arriesgue su vida más que yo. Vuelve a Pixie Hollow, traeré el polvo de hada azul de vuelta y todo volverá a la normalidad ¿de acuerdo?"

·No. No pienso volver y esperar a que con suerte aparezcas con el polvo de hada. Necesitas a alguien que te cubra las espaldas, es más, necesitas a todo un ejército de hadas para que-·

"Oye oye, para el carro, no vamos a empezar una guerra. Iré allí y haré lo posible por recuperarlo, y si hace falta llegaremos a un acuerdo, pero no voy a dejar que nadie corra peligro innecesariamente"

·Todos corremos peligro si no me dejas que ayudarte, soy más rápida que nadie, si es necesario saldré volando y volveré en un parpadeo. Deja que te acompañe Clarion, seré tu guardaespaldas, además, Tink y Gliss me han contado como es y eso podría serte de ayuda·

"De acuerdo, vamos, pero no te separes de mí ni un momento, y no uses tu talento sin mi permiso ¿de acuerdo? No hace falta que te diga que estamos en plena desventaja"

·Bien·

Y así, nos pusimos a volar.

Le conté todo lo que sabía de Icyest y de FairyLand. Entonces ella me confesó que nació allí hace incontables años, que antes las hadas podían ir y venir según fuera necesario pero que desde que el rey de FairyLand lo prohibió, todos volvieron a su hogar.

·¿Y por qué te quedaste aquí?· le pregunté. Dijo que su hermano, Milori, había nacido en Pixie Hollow, y ella decidió dejarlo todo para poder estar con él, sabiendo que jamás podría volver a su hogar.

Hablamos de por qué nos habrían robado el polvo de hada azul y pensamos que quizás ellos se habrían quedado sin, o que habrían tenido algún problema con su árbol. Aproveché para preguntarle si ella también poseía varios talentos y me dijo que sí, pero que al igual que Icyest, no dominaba ninguno y por eso se hizo reina.

Seguimos charlando sobre los otros mundos, sobre el hecho de que quizás tenga un hermano allí y de cosas relacionadas con el polvo de hada. Era mucho más poderoso de lo que pensábamos, por ello, los avariciosos humanos no tenían que saber ni que existía, podrían ser capaces de acabar con el mundo entero conociendo todos sus secretos.

Fue más que un acierto acompañarla, aprendí muchísimo del mundo en el que vivíamos, estaba lleno de secretos y sorpresas.

Tras una media hora volando, llegamos a una isla parecida a la nuestra, pero sin estaciones que se pudieran distinguir. Fuimos directas al punto más alto de todas las montañas, donde había una especie de castillo hecho con piedras cuadradas.

En la puerta, nos prohibieron el paso cinco scouts, preguntando quiénes éramos y qué queríamos.

"Soy Clarion, reina de Pixie Hollow, y aquí mi acompañante Vidia. Quisiéramos hablar con el rey Hans" nos hicieron esperar mientras uno de ellos se adentraba.

Me quedé viendo las extrañas vistas, todo parecía desordenado y caótico, era imposible no perderse por ahí.

Diez minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y nos dejaron pasar, acompañados de dos scouts armados con lanzas de hierro. Me sorprendió la decoración, habían estatuas de un oro reluciente, lámparas de formas extrañas en las paredes y cada columna por la que pasábamos era diferente a la anterior.

Llegamos a una gran sala donde había un gran trono parecido a un altar, un buen arsenal de soldados y en la gloriosa silla, el supuesto rey.

"¿Por qué motivo debería agradecer su inesperada visita?" no empezábamos bien, su voz grave retumbó por toda la sala. Me fijé en que las ventanas estaban abarrotadas y salir de allí no iba a ser fácil si fuera necesario.

"Una de sus hadas llamada Icyest se ha hecho con nuestro polvo de hada azul. Venimos a recuperarlo" se echó a reír y no era para menos, no nos lo iba a dar por las buenas. Incluso empecé a temer por mi vida.

Aún así, la reina se mantuve firme casi sin parpadear.

"¿Y vienes hasta aquí para decirme algo que ya sé? Qué molestia, pero no hacía falta, con una carta hubiera sido suficiente" eso no iba a terminar bien.

"Nuestra población es mayor a la vuestra, por lo que si nos quedamos sin polvo de hada, una buena parte de Tierra Firme perderá el control de las estaciones, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir"

"Deja que sea claro contigo niñita, me da absolutamente igual lo que les pase a los inútiles de los humanos y me da absolutamente igual lo que les pase a las retrasadas hadas de Pixie Hollow, así que salís de aquí de inmediato o os aseguro que no volveréis a ver el sol" todos los soldados se prepararon para atacar, teníamos que huir cuanto antes.

Entonces, Clarion me cogió de la mano, y de alguna forma, todos se quedaron quietos, inmóviles en un silencio abrumador.

"Si no nos lo dan por las buenas, lo haremos por las malas. Vamos a buscar el polvo de hada" su tranquilidad era hasta espeluznante.

·¿Q-q-qué has hecho?·

"Acabo de parar el tiempo, vamos" salimos de allí andando como si nada y me quedé a cuadros viendo cómo todo se volvió estático y sin vida.

·¿E-eso es posible?·

"¿No lo ves? ¿Cómo si no sabría qué pasa en Pixie Hollow en todo momento?" aluciné, simplemente, aluciné.

·¿C-c-cómo?·

"Es un talento que desarrollé yo misma. Es una larga historia y no tenemos tiempo para eso. Bueno, técnicamente sí que tenemos tiempo, pero me gustaría espabilar"

·A-ha…· fuimos a su árbol de polvo de hada, el cual tenía las hojas secas y era mucho más pequeño que el nuestro.

Se puso a merodear por ahí y cogió una pizca de su polvo para inspeccionarlo.

"No es de nuestro polvo azul, deben de haberlo guardado en algún sitio" tenía una larga lista de preguntas que hacerle, y empecé por la más importante.

·Oye pero… cuando nos lo llevemos, ¿no vendrán a por nosotros?·

"Sí, pero no vamos a llevárnoslo ahora, nos lo llevaremos antes de que el rey se entere" me perdí "Retrocederemos en el tiempo para quitarle a Icyest lo que es nuestro antes de que lo entregue. Como no sabemos con exactitud cuando pasó, es mejor localizarlo y retroceder desde ahí" dejé de buscar para limitarme a seguirla por ahí donde iba, sin prestar atención al estar ocupada tratando de comprenderla.

·P-p-puedes retroceder en el tiempo… genial… sí claro… ¿Y por qué demonios no lo hacías antes? Podrías haber evitado que Icyest se lo llevara·

"Y lo hice, pero sólo conseguí que FairyLand se pusiera en nuestra contra y nos atacaran. Si simulamos que simplemente desapareció aquí, nadie nos echará las culpas y seguramente se pelearán entre ellos"

·¿Cómo que lo hiciste? ¿Ya retrocediste en el tiempo?·

"Varias veces, y en ninguna de ellas la cosa termina bien. Esta vez creo que funcionará" me quedé perpleja sin terminar de asimilarlo.

·¿Desde cuándo…?·

"Hace años, pero por suerte no he tenido que hacerlo más de dos veces. ¿Recuerdas el accidente que tuvo Tink en el lado invernal hace un tiempo? No estaría aquí si no fuera por mí. Todo esto es más que confidencial, absolutamente nadie lo sabe y si hubiera una forma de borrarte la memoria lo haría, pero como es imposible tendré que confiar en que no se lo dirás a nadie. Ahora, ¿estás segura de que quieres seguir haciéndome preguntas?"

·N-no…·

"Bien" seguimos en su busca, pasando por sitios extraños y entrando en lugares prohibidos sin problemas.

Cuando pasamos cerca de un río, sentí que mis alas brillaban.

"Sí, tienes una hermana, es la sexta vez que retrocedo en el tiempo, y no quiero volver a hacerlo, así que hazme caso e ignórala, por favor"

·P-pero…·

"No gires la cabeza" lo hice por inercia y la vi, de pie, llevando unas cajas "Vidia, olvídalo, no te traerá más que problemas, no conseguirás estar con ella"

Me detuve pese a mis inmensas ganas de verla porque si lo hacía volvería a retroceder en el tiempo y no quería causarle más molestias.

·Está bien… sigamos·

"Así me gusta" tenía que volver algún día para conocerla, mi yo interior me lo pedía a gritos.

Seguimos por una especie de calabozo hasta que encontramos un lugar con un montón de trofeos y joyas.

Allí, vimos nuestro polvo azul, metido en un jarrón cristalino, como decoración.

"Qué desperdicio… Dame la mano" al dársela, el entorno se deformó con unas hondas extrañas de varios colores.

Vimos a hadas pasar como si fueran fantasmas y entonces, el tiempo se ralentizó marcha atrás. Andamos por ahí como si fuéramos diosas controlando el mundo, viendo como los que llevaban el polvo de hada caminaban hacia atrás.

Hice un tremendo esfuerzo por tomarme esa situación con normalidad, parecía que estaba dentro de un sueño.

Seguimos el polvo por varios sitios hasta que vimos a Icyest. Cuando le pareció un buen momento, paró el tiempo y lo cogió, de una forma tan simple que no parecía real.

Nos fuimos de allí sin más y cuando estuvimos más que lejos de allí, soltó un largo suspiro que la dejó agotada.

·¿Quieres que te lleve? Pareces cansada·

"Y lo estoy, pero no te preocupes, podré llegar yo sola" seguimos un rato más hasta que una duda rebotó por mi mente.

·O-oye, pero si ahora estamos aquí, ¿qué pasa con mi yo del pasado? O sea, ahora debería estar en mi cama o de camino a invierno·

"Muy observadora, pero no vamos a volver aún, si lo hiciéramos romperíamos el tejido espacio-tiempo y te aseguro que arreglarlo es un dolor de cabeza, no sería la primera vez que me saludo a mí misma"

Dejé de hacer preguntas por miedo a sus respuestas, eran demasiado para mi mente.

* * *

 **[Viola]**

Estaba con Fawn y Rosetta en el lado cálido cuando vi a Zarina volando con un brillo azul en la mano. Fuimos a toda velocidad para alcanzarla, llegando yo primera.

·¡¿Y Vidia?!·

"Está en invierno, supongo que de camino con la reina. Ha aparecido con ella en brazos, no sé qué ha pasado pero…"

Volé hacia la frontera y las vi, con otras hadas del lado cálido, ayudándola a volar hacia el árbol de polvo de hada.

·¡Vid!· la abracé ya más tranquila al ver que estaba bien y habían recuperado el polvo azul.

"Te dije que volvería ¿no?"

·No lo dijiste, lo… último que dijiste fue que me lo compensarías·

"Ah, cierto… Pues he vuelto, y no te imaginas el viaje que he tenido"

·¿Habéis ido a FairyLand?·

"Claro, pero no puedo contarte mucho más, es… altamente confidencial"

·Suenas como la… ¿La reina está bien?· nos pusimos a seguirla.

"Sí, sólo está cansada" la acompañamos. Para mí Clarion era como una amiga más.

Al llegar a su habitación, nos pidió hablar conmigo y con Vidia en privado.

"Viola, querida, voy a darte un último trabajo como mi ayudante, sé que serás capaz de hacerlo, aunque ahora mismo no lo verás claro…"

·¿S-sí…?·

"Vidia, cuando deje de reinar, quiero que cuides de todas las hadas y duendes de Pixie Hollow" se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

"¿Q-q-q? ¿E-es una broma?"

"Enséñale todo lo que tiene que saber, estoy segura de que lo haréis muy bien"

·Así que ella era tu plan B… cómo no me di cuenta antes…·

"¿P-pero esto va en serio? ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea la reina? ¿A mí?"

"Vidia… te he estado observando últimamente y sin duda eres la mejor candidata para ello, tienes un gran corazón, has pasado por mucho y siempre has seguido adelante con determinación y sensatez, eres muy valiente y te preocupas por los demás. Eres capaz de ser reina y hacerlo mejor que yo, de eso estoy segura"

"P… pe… ro…"

"Ahora si me disculpáis, voy a descansar un poco…"

·Lo haré lo mejor posible, cuenta conmigo· asintió, y nos retiramos ·Bueno Vid, espero que tengas energías porque te esperan unos días muy largos·

"¿En serio?"

·Nah, lo pasaremos bien y todo, ya verás·

* * *

 **[-]**

Los siguientes días todo volvió a la normalidad. Tink volvió a coger su martillo, Spike dejó de intimar con Gliss porque quería encontrar a su pareja perfecta, Vidia empezó con las lecciones de reina de Viola y las chicas del lado cálido volvieron a jugar todas juntas como hacían antes, con una pequeña diferencia, Zarina.

Aquella corta pero intensa aventura les unió, y se convirtió en una más del grupo, especialmente unida a Tink por su parecida forma de pensar.

Tras una semanas, la reina despertó y anunció a la nueva reina, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Aprovechó para anunciar que se celebraría una fiesta en su nombre justo el día después de su boda, por lo que las hadas de todas las estaciones pasaron unos dos días muy movidos.

Vidia consiguió no contarle a nadie sobre lo que pasó en FairyLand, mantuvo el secreto del talento especial de Clarion y empezó sus días como reina poco tiempo después. Spike encontró finalmente su media naranja, nadie se esperaba que fuera Slush.

Varios años después y con un Pixie Hollow más que próspero, Tink y Peri oficializaron su boda, justo el día de su cumpleaños.

Fue más que impresionante, algo difícil de olvidar que hizo pensar a Vidia sobre su hermana.

Pasaron unas décadas antes de que el rey de FairyLand se presentara en Pixie Hollow para cancelar las fronteras entre los mundos, y medio año después, Vidia pudo finalmente, encontrar a su hermana.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _Estoy seguro de que cuando me relee este fic, me sacaré más de una sonrisa._


End file.
